A Different Kind of Heaven
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: A different twist on "Girl-Falls-Into-Middle-Earth". This time she ends up in Valinor. Much shenanigans, many friendships, and maybe even a bit of love. First in a planned trilogy called The Airequalmë (The Divine Tragedy), this one taking place during the Noontide of Valinor. Bliss and beauty and festivals, and the House of Finwe, reside inside these pages.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Let me start by saying I have only a slight idea of what I'm doing. I write a LOT of fanfiction, and that includes the Silm, but I've never tried the modern girl ends up there stuff. And based on my searching, few Silmarillion fans have. Which is a shame to me, because when done right it's fantastic (The Inconvenient and Unexpected Journey of Millie Fournier comes to mind immediately). Now there's zero promise this is going to be done right. I'm just messing around, trying to write some semi-happy stuff between my main Silm/LotR fics._

 _Also, this is spawned from staying up far too late on New Year's Eve. Though fortunately no alcohol was involved._

 _So, give it a look. Try it out. Leave a comment. Send a PM._

 _UPDATED 1/27/2018: Cheat sheets for names and birthdates are now found at the bottom._

* * *

 **A Different Kind of Heaven**

 **By Silmarilz1701**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Now I know what you're thinking, what does this elf maiden of Valinor have to tell you that you haven't heard before. Well I'll tell you... in a moment. Let's start by addressing the elephant in the room, though.

What's an elephant?

Big, grey...

Whatever. We'll get to that eventually.

Basically I'm here to explain, finally, in great detail, why I'm considered so _strange_ by those around me. Many stories have floated around about what and who I am, and most of them hold some grain of truth. I'm not from Valinor, or I wasn't at first. I certainly never expected to end up in Valinor. In fact I had hoped to see my great grandmother again when... well you see, to really tell you my story we must start at the beginning. Or the end, I suppose.

Are you intrigued now? Good. Because very few know all I am about to tell, and most of them, are, well, gone.

It started late one winter night...

* * *

" **Hurry** up, Eve!"

A tall young woman, brown haired and brown eyed, called to her friend as they headed towards an exit of the bustling bar they occupied. The one called Eve stood a few inches shorter than the first with auburn hair and amber and brown eyes that caught the flashing lights around them.

"Eve!"

"We're coming, Sophia!" With a smirk, Eve pulled their third companion alongside them.

Christopher, tall, dark, brooding - and their designated driver - followed Eve and Sophia with as much happiness as he could muster. All three college students, studying at University together, had gone out for a night of drinking to celebrate Eve's 21st birthday, and of course, New Year's Eve. Considering the closest bar was definitely not within walking distance, and being short on money as college students are wont to be, Christopher had volunteered to go sober and thus avoid a taxi fee.

Eve, clutching her beer in one hand and dragging Christopher with the other, caught up with Sophia just outside. The night, frigid, caught the girls by surprise as they held their coats on their arms and not on their bodies.

"Crap it's cold," Eve muttered as Christopher took her beer. She struggled to get her black coat onto her arms, still inebriated enough to cause wobbling. After fumbling around with her zipper, she glared at her male companion. She grabbed the beer bottle. "Give that back right now, Christopher."

"I didn't take a drop!" He protested this to her loudly.

Sophia cringed. "Shhhh. God, you're loud."

Bright stars twinkled above them as they marched to his black car. It was small, snug for the back passengers. Since it was Eve's birthday, Sophia let her have the front seat despite her intimate relationship with their designated driver. They had been dating for a year now, and still remained the best of friends with Eve.

"You both reek of liquor," Christopher muttered as he made sure their seatbelts clicked on. "Don't throw up in this car. I just had it cleaned."

"Yes sir, captain!" Sophia chuckled wildly, sending him a kiss blown from her open palm.

Eve grinned and pointed forward. "Engage, Commander."

"En-what?" Christopher burst out laughing. "You've been watching too much Star Trek, Eve."

As she protested that there was never such a thing as too much Trek, Christopher started the car, turned up the heat, blasted the bluetooth music from his phone, and pulled out onto the main road.

Sophia fell asleep nearly immediately as the car drove down the road. With each passing street light, Eve felt drowsier. And so it was that on the fifth light, it caught her by complete surprise when the the other car sped towards them and toward its own red signal. It was New Year's Eve after all, and drunk drivers, unfortunately, were commonplace.

The SUV hit Christopher's side first. He died on impact. Sophia passed on in the initial crash as well, having been on the left side that caved in. But Eve, bleeding heavily and flung out the door onto the street, found herself horribly, terribly conscious.

That wasn't to say she was aware of anything more than the pain. Her entire body hurt like it crawled with flames. Her mind, scrambled, did not understand, could not comprehend, what had happened. She just saw stars above her and wished the pain would end when one went flying across her field of vision.

She didn't realize the gravity of that wish. Not until years later, long into her second story, did she finally understand some piece of what had happened.

"Soph... Chris..."

And so she lay there, bleeding out from a deep gash in her abdomen. Never in her twenty-one years had Eve experienced pain like that. And then, miraculously, it began to fade as she did. She found it harder and harder to form words, to cry out quietly for her friends. Her eyelids drooped as the pain eased. The last thing she saw, bright twinkling stars shining far above her.

When she woke next, she lay in a circle of stone chairs. Fourteen thrones, for thrones she realized they were, towered above her. But she felt eternally grateful that the pain was gone and only after several moments of deep, clear breaths did she look around on her back and realize fourteen figures occupied those thrones.

She muttered to herself. "So... the Norse pantheon is real?" Then she realized to her horror that she lacked clothes.

All fourteen pairs of eye rested on her until one, clothed in deep blues and greens, turned to one of blacks and greys. "You say Eru sent her here?"

"Indeed, Ulmo. She appeared from nowhere, lying prone as she does here in the antechamber of my halls. She came from Eru." The one clothed in blacks and greys let his eyes fall on her as she sat up and tried to cover herself. "She is not an Elda, no matter how much she may appear so."

"Perhaps she is of the second, Námo?" A young woman spoke up, her seat far from the center. She had hair of gold and a dress of flowers. "Awoken early by Eru?"

"Nay, Vána, she is not." Námo shook his head. "Her hröa is of the Firstborn. I sense strangeness only in her fëa." Then he paused. "The Secondborn have not awoken yet. She is of them... but, not of them."

"Could Eru have placed a Secondborn's fëa into a Firstborn's hröa?" This time a man of bronze skin and thick, dark hair asked. His green robes moved as he stood to look at her more closely.

Eve, now fully awake and quite fully terrified, scrambled away. "Stay away from me!"

"Peace, child. We mean you no harm." The man who had approached her shrunk in size so he stood but her height. "See?"

"Are you, like, gods?" Her eyes were wide in fear and she continued to hide herself as best she could. "Because I was pretty positive there was one God. Don't tell me I went to Catholic school for nothing."

A young woman seated next to Vána frowned and also approached. She too shrunk in size. Her blonde hair and golden dress both radiated warmth. "She speaks strangely, brethren."

"Truly do you speak, Nessa." A silver haired and silver dressed man who sat beside the one called Námo nodded with her.

A woman, tall and queenly with raven hair and a gown of blue, stood from her place and shrunk to join Nessa and the green clothed man. Her crown of white jewels glittered. She smiled softly, speaking quietly and calmly. All froze to allow her the floor. "We are not gods, child. As you say, there is but one."

"Where am I?" The girl before them glanced around, feeling terror creep into her bones. "If I died then where are Sophia and Christopher." She felt horror overtake her. "Did they go to hell? Why would they..." She stood and backed up, forgetting in her fear that she wore no clothes. "Did I go to hell? Oh my God, no. This can't be happening."

She screamed and fell to her knees, knowing no other release than to unleash the terror in her soul. The men and women went silent, apparently unsure of what to do. But there came forward one, a woman with translucent hair and gown of grey.

"Child," she murmured, "it is clear you have endured a great ordeal. Come here. I will not hurt you."

Eve continued to sob, refusing to look at any around her. But the woman before her approached slowly and with care.

"Nienna-"

But the woman would not hear their protests. Instead she waved her hand and breathed a word foreign to Eve, creating a massive blanket of silver wool from nothing. She placed it over the girl's shoulders and wrapped it around her body.

"It is alright to cry." Nienna pulled her closer and sat with her. "Do you have a name, child?"

Between heaving sobs, struggling to stop her tears for she was an ugly crier, she nodded. "Eve Gallowyn."

"That is a nice name," Nienna assured her gently. "And those you spoke of? Were they companions of yours?"

Eve nodded and looked Nienna in the eyes. She was met with a gaze full of sadness and comfort and pity. "Sophia and Christopher. We were celebrating my birthday when we got hit by a crazy driver and... I remember a lot of blood. And pain. And all I wanted was to die." She fell back into tears.

A woman in silver and white approached slowly. "Shall I grant her sleep?"

Nienna didn't wait for anyone else. "Yes, Estë. It may bring her comfort."

But the others exchanged strange glances as Estë touched her and granted her slumber. Námo frowned and turned to a figure who had not yet spoken. He had been sat beside the queenly woman, he with white hair and tantalizingly blue eyes in contrast to her dark hair and silver eyes. Now he spoke at last.

"It is safe to say none here understand fully what it is Eru has done." He sighed. "Yet we shall not abandon this child of Illúvatar however... strange... she may be."

The green robed man grew into his original size. "Manwë, who shall watch over her while we determine her purpose here?"

"You know the Firstborn well, Oromë." Manwë turned to him. "Whom would you choose?"

"The Noldor. They are the most open minded of the three kins." Oromë looked at the quieted girl carefully. "Yet among them I am unsure."

"I can think of four who might help."

All turned to the figure who had spoken. His voice, deep, resounded in the ethereal hall. With his dark skin and golden armor, he looked almost out of place.

"Speak, Aulë." Manwë nodded.

"Nerdanel, Kánafinwë, and Nelyafinwë of Fëanáro's house." He paused. "And Findekáno of Nolofinwë's. Nerdanel is a wise woman, and might bring some comfort to the girl alongside her second son."

"What of Nelyafinwë and Findekáno?" Oromë posed the question quickly.

Aulë let a small smile play at his lips. "If we give Findekáno a charge to help her, he will not fail. And Nelyafinwë will be close behind."

* * *

 **Cheat Sheets**

* * *

 **Names** :

 _Sindarin Name/Quenya Father Name/Mother Name/Epessë/Pet Name_

 **FËANORIANS** :

Fëanor/Curufinwë/Fëanáro/none/never gonna happen

Maedhros/Nelyafinwë/Maitimo/Russandol/Nelyo

Maglor/Kánafinwë/Makalaurë/none/Káno

Celegorm/Turcafinwë/Tyelkormo/none/Tyelko

Caranthir/Morifinwë/Carnistir/none/Moryo

Curufin/Curufinwë/Atarincë/none/Curvo

\- Celebrimbor/Telperinquar/unknown/none/Tyelpe

Amrod/Telufinwë/Ambarussa AND Umbarto AND Ambarto/Atyarussa/Telvo

Amras/Pityafinwë/Ambarussa/Minyarussa/Pityo

 **FINGOLFINIANS** :

Fingolfin/Nolofinwë/Arakáno/none/Nolo

Fingon/Findekáno/unknown/none/Finno

\- Gil-Galad/Artaráno AND Rodnor/tbd/Ereinion/tbd

Turgon/Turukáno/unknown/none/Turvo

\- Idril/Itarillë/unknown/Celebrindal/Itaril

Aredhel/Iríssë/unknown/Ar-Feiniel/Irí

\- Maeglin/none/Lómion/none/none

Argon/Arakáno/unknown/none/Ara

 **FINARFINIANS** :

Finarfin/Arafinwë/Ingoldo/none/Aro

Finrod/Findaráto/Ingoldo/Felagund/Findo

Angrod/Angaráto/unknown/none/Ango

\- Orodreth/Artaresto/unknown/none/Arto

\- Finduilas/none/none/Faelivrin/Fin

Aegnor/Ambaráto/Aikanáro/none/Aico

Galadriel/Artanis/Nerwen/Alatáriel/Nis

\- Celebrían/none/none/none/none

* * *

A Different Kind of Heaven **timeline** \+ Current Age at 1364 YT / YS

Maedhros born 1201 - 163 YT / 1605 YS

Maglor born 1231 - 133 YT / 1310 YS

Celegorm born 1250 - 114 YT / 1123 YS

Fingon born 1270 - 94 YT / 926 YS

Finrod born 1300 - 64 YT / 630 YS

Turgon born 1300 - 64 YT / 630 YS

Caranthir born 1315 - 49 YT / 482 YS

Angrod born 1330 - 34 YT / 334 YS

Curufin born 1332 - 32 YT / 315 YS

Aegnor born 1340 - 24 YT / 236 YS

Ambarussa born 1359 - 5 YT / 49 YS

Aredhel born 1362 - 2 YT / 19 YS

Galadriel born 1362 - 2 YT / 19 YS

Argon born 1375 - N/A

Idril born 1420 - N/A

Orodreth born 1421 - N/A


	2. Chapter 1: The Summons

_A/N: In which a summons is received but takes time to be acted upon_

* * *

 **YT 1364**

 _Still round the corner there may wait_  
 _A new road or a secret gate_

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Summons**

* * *

"Come on, Findekáno." A redheaded elf, taller than an average Elda, laughed behind his hand as he watched his dark haired companion struggle down from a gigantic oak tree. "You really are not very good at this. Tyelko would be ashamed of you."

"I don't care too much what Tyelko things of me." The elf in the tree shouted back down at him without turning to look. "Though you best watch out, Nelyo. When I get down there you're going to wish for more than a stick to defend yourself."

But the redhead merely laughed. "Do not make me read this note from the Valar without you." He paused and then shouted again. "If you take too long, I will do that."

"I am coming! Peace, Nelyo!" As Findekáno dropped out of the tree at last he lay on the ground in a huff, watching the white clouds float in the sky above them. He didn't hide his smirk when his friend walked over and stared down. As the elf cast his shadow on Findekáno, he rolled his eyes. "You are in my light."

"We need to open the envelopes. Both of us," Nelyo reminded him seriously. "Here."

Finno caught the letter that Nelyo dropped just seconds before it hit his face. With a laugh and a sigh, he sat up against the trunk of the oak tree and opened the letter alongside Nelyo. As both read, identical looks of surprise crept into their faces.

"A summons to Lorien, to Lorellin itself tonight." Nelyo frowned. "Why would the Valar need us there?"

Finno shrugged and packaged his letter back into its envelope. "One thing is clear." He stood and went to the other side of the tree, disappearing from Nelyafinwë's sight.

"What is that?" asked Nelyo in confusion. Nothing was clear to him right then.

When Finno reappeared he had brandished a large stick three feet long and shouted. "You have no way to defend yourself."

While he laughed and dodged a swing, the redhead groaned in fake annoyance. "You are such a child. Barely better than Irisse or Artanis!"

Findekáno halted and placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me, Nelyo! That is lower than I thought you capable of stooping." As his companion smirked, Finno allowed his own smile to fall into place. "Because, after all, you are much too tall to stoop that low."

Nelyo lunged forward and tore the plaything from Findekáno's hands. With a smirk so large it extended nearly to both ears, he grabbed the dark haired elda and tackled him to the ground. "Too tall, eh? My height is good to take you down."

They wrestled for a while before falling apart in fits of laughter. The warmth of Laurelin felt good on their sweaty bodies. Findekáno laughed as he sniffed his clothes. He drew back in repugnance.

"We should probably bathe." Nelyo echoed his sentiments. "You know, before seeing Estë and Lorien."

And so the cousins made their way back to where their horses grazed. Riding hard for an hour back to the city of Tirion, they went their separate ways to their own houses. Findekáno lived with Turukáno, his middle brother, while Nelyo lived with his brothers Kánafinwë and Morifinwë, Kano and Moryo respectively. Their middle brother, Moryo, had recently moved in.

"You reek," Moryo sputtered as soon as Nelyafinwë walked in the door of their two level home in Tirion. "Terribly." He sat at the table to the right of the door, reading a book.

"I believe that the word 'reek' implies 'terribly'," Nelyo muttered. "I am off to bathe and then I shall be riding towards Lorien."

But Moryo looked at him in surprise. "You as well? That is what Kano told me."

"He got a letter too, then?"

Moryo nodded and gestured to an open envelope on the end of the table near Nelyo. "Right there. He's currently tuning his lyre and then wanted to be off. Who else got these letters?"

"Finno at the least," Nelyo called down the stairs as he walked away towards his room. "Jealous, Moryo?" He glanced back to see that his brother's face had gone red as a strawberry as it always did when he grew angry. Nelyo couldn't hide his laughter.

An hour later, Finno knocked before waltzing into Nelyo's house. When he found all three occupants at the main sitting room, he waved. "Are you ready, Nelyo?" He had changed from his loose shirt and pants into a beautifully crafted blue shirt and pleated black pants and matching boots. A single golden ribbon intertwined inside his side braid.

"Yes, and it turns out my mother and Kano will be joining us as well," Nelyo smiled as Nerdanel walked in behind Findekáno.

Findekáno, smiling, bowed immediately in greeting and respect. "Lady Nerdanel, a pleasure!"

"A pleasure as always, Findekáno," she agree in an answering smile. "Now, are we all ready to travel? Telperion is already overtaking Laurelin as she fades."

"Do try to stay out of trouble," Moryo said to them as they wandered down the path out of the house. He leaned in the doorframe.

Finno merely smirked as he turned back and shook his head. "I thought trouble follows you, not us, Moryo?"

The elf in the doorway scowled, though a good-natured twinkle was in his eyes. He waved to them before heading back inside and shutting the door. As the four prepared to travel, greeting their horses warmly, they noticed Nerdanel had not been lying: Laurelin was fading quickly, and silver Telperion growing stronger alongside. One or two of Varda's stars could already be seen far above and they did not doubt that soon more would come.

They rode their horses hard, but not hard enough to harm them. For each loved his or her own steed, and they would never willingly put them at risk. And so it was that many hours later the travelers arrived outside of Lorien, where the willows drooped and the streams ran quietly.

They left their horses outside the wood, in the stables designed for visitors. Once that was done, all four entered the wood and walked on the quiet grass path through the trees. To every side, willow trees bowed their branches low to tiny streams, no wider than a foot across, but long enough to have no apparent end. They crisscrossed at random, and tiny bridges allowed for walking over them. Silence reigned in Lorien, no birds nor bugs interrupted the quiet sleep. There only played the sound of flowing water. Pools began to crop up in some areas, and finally they reached the end of the path. A dock with a ferry stood on this side of a large lake-like pool. In the center, a green island stood. Some time ago, the four companions had stopped their talking out of respect for that hallowed place and now, when they were greeted by a maia of Estë, they found that speaking felt odd.

"They are waiting for you on the island," said the silver-haired maia. He gestured for them to board the ferry. "I shall take you across."


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_A/N: In which the confused secondborn in a firstborn's body wakes up_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Meeting**

* * *

 _O! Will you be staying,_

 _Or will you be flying?_

 _Your ponies are straying!_

 _The daylight is dying!_

 _To fly would be folly,_

 _To stay would be jolly_

* * *

As they reached the opposite bank, the companions found a strange sight before them. Estë and Lorien stood there, as expected, alongside Manwë, Varda, and Nienna. Immediately they dropped to single knees before Manwë ordered them to rise.

"What is it you desire, lords?" Nerdanel moved forward first, dipping her head to the side in question.

"A... matter has arisen that requires delicate dealings," Manwë told them. "Iluvatar has done something we do not quite understand."

"What do you mean, my lord?" Kanafinwë looked as confused as the other felt. "What has happened?"

Varda touched her husband's shoulder. She leaned in and spoke quietly. "Perhaps we should show them."

Manwë nodded. He and Varda stepped aside, Lorien and Estë parting from them to the left. Between them the elves saw a woman lying in relaxation, asleep, on the green lawn of Lorellin. Her red hair, barely falling to her shoulders, reminded them all instantly of the strange color that Mahtan had passed down through Nerdanel. She had on a light white dress and her skin was pale.

"Who is that?" Findekáno asked in confusion. "I have not seen her before."

Nienna responded immediately, "That, dear children, is why you are here. We do not fully understand what Iluvatar has done, but somehow this… child of Illuvatar has been placed here, by other means that normal life cycle."

"More than that," Varda added. "Her fea is not of the firstborn, and yet her hröa is."

Nerdanel smiled. "While I do not fully comprehend your meaning, lords, I think I understand why you have brought me here at least. She is in a strange place, in a strange body, and needs care. Is this true?"

"Yes." Manwë smiled at Nerdanel. "That was our thinking. We know you are wise, even among the Eldar, Nerdanel, daughter of Mahtan. We had hoped to place her in your care."

Nelyafinwë cocked his head and looked at her. "She is shorter than the average Elda."

"We do not know, but guess this is because she was not first an Elda," explained Manwë. "We do not know what she was, but we guess of the Second."

"We wished for all four of you to take her into your care," Varda quickly continued. "Nerdanel, be as a mother to her. She appeared terrified upon waking in our presence. We do not wish for her to fear this world."

"I shall do my best, my Queen," Nerdanel agreed.

Varda continued for the other three. "Be brothers to her, friends. She has a great deal to learn about the ways of the Eldar. You will understand why I say such things when Estë wakes her. She spoke of things confusing to the Valar, things we have not seen or heard from Ilúvatar."

"Of course, my queen," Findekáno assured her with a nod.

Káno nodded. "She will want for nothing, not if we can show and give it to her."

"Nelyafinwë, what have you to say?" Nienna looked at the only elf who had yet to speak.

"I will help as I am able. I am merely thinking of how my father shall react," he murmured. "It will certainly take some adjusting to. Where will she live, for one? The Ambarussa are still a hand full despite growing in age. Adding a confused elda to our family might not be the best idea."

"I went and spoke with Fëanáro before sending you your summons," Nienna told them. The elves saw, for the briefest moment, surprise pass over the other Valar's faces, but it vanished in an instant as she continued. "He is willing to give it a try. He assured me that she will be well cared for as well as he is able, if she chooses to stay with Nerdanel and the family that still lives in your first house at Tirion."

Nelyo nodded. "Let us meet the newest member of the Eldar then."

Nienna gestured for all four to approach the sleeping girl, but asked them to give her space. Estë and Lorien went forward then to her, beside Nienna, and Estë touched her forehead. Immediately the young woman began to stir, breathing sharpening and eyes darting to and fro until finally she opened them. They knew she was odd from the moment her mouth opened and she spoke in an accent strange to them, though Quenya words came forth.'

"Clothes this time, that's a good thing," she muttered as she looked down at her dress when she sat up. "Still crazy people though. This is not what I thought heaven would be like. Not at all. I mean, like, where's the golden city on a hill or the angels." Then her eyes landed on the elves. "Wow. Angels definitely here. Can check that one off the list."

"Child." Nienna smiled warmly at her. "Would you stand please?"

Eve made a face but nodded, and with Nienna's help, whom she decided she definitely liked, she stood up and straightened her dress. "So are my friends here too? Because they definitely should've followed me to the afterlife."

"Afterlife?" Nelyo finally asked from them, surprise evident on his face at her choice of word. He had not understood 'heaven' but afterlife definitely implied a simple fact. "You think yourself dead?"

A drawn expression passed over her. "Oh I'm definitely dead." Then she paused. "Why, are you not dead?"

Nerdanel smiled and went forward. "We are not, little one."

"How the hell is that possible," Eve muttered. "I'm definitely dead unless I've been whisked away by some kind of anomaly like the Caretaker on Voyager."

The elves and the Valar exchanged confused looks. Finally Nienna spoke again.

"Eve, you are in Arda, in Aman. Here is where we dwell with the Elves, as these four before are called." She felt Eve tense beneath her warm hand. "Eru, the one we call Ilúvatar, brought you to this place. Perhaps you did die, in your home."

"So I died and what, ended up here?" Eve began to laugh. "This isn't happening. Maybe I just hit my head too hard in that car crash."

Findekáno stepped forward. "You cannot deny that we exist, can you?"

She shut her mouth immediately. "Sorry, what?"

He smirked and stepped forward again. "Come, touch my hand. I definitely exist. I shall prove it to you."

"Okay, sorry to burst your bubble since you seem convinced that you exist." She went forward and slapped him in the face. When her hand met his skin, she stumbled back in shock and held her hand to herself. "Oh my god."

Meanwhile, Nelyo had completely lost his ability to maintain a calm exterior and, alongside his brother, fell to pieces in laughter. The look on their cousin's face was priceless. It was not everyday that someone smacked a royal Noldo in the face, least of all kind Findekáno. Even Nerdanel hid her smile behind her hand.

"What was that for, my lady?" He looked like a kicked puppy. "I told you to touch my hand, not hit me."

"You're real?" was all they got out of Eve for several minutes after that as she began to process her new reality. "This is real, I'm really here, I'm dead but somehow I'm here with these angel elf things and…" Finally she stopped and gasped, tears coming to her eyes again. "That means Sophia and Christopher must be dead too. Oh my god, this is real. They're dead, they're gone…. They're.. No no no."

There were few who understood what death truly meant, and none of them were present. Fëanáro and Finwe alone grasped fully what it meant to leave the living. Yet the sobs wracking the young woman's body was enough to cause all mirth to drain from that place.

Nerdanel stepped forward and, with Nienna's silent permission, took hold of Eve's other hand. "You say your name is Eve? I am Nerdanel. These two are my eldest sons, Nelyo and Káno, and the one you hit is Findekáno."

"Finno is acceptable," he amended for her, holding his jaw in pain.

"Did you lose someone close to you, darling?" Nerdanel ran a hand down her back. "Someone you loved?"

"My best friends," she coughed out as she struggled to stop the tears. "Sophia and Christopher. We got into an accident, we all died, I guess." She paused and laughed between her tears. "Sort of like the Last Battle. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy all went to Aslan's Country. I always did like those books."

"If you would like, we could take you to our home, and tell you all about our own books we have here in Valinor," Nerdanel asked her with a smile. "I shall keep my sons and nephew out of trouble."

Eve frowned but nodded. Then she looked up at the five Valar around them who remained silent. "Am I now an elf?"

"Your hröa, the physical form you bear, is indeed of the elves," Manwë said with a nod. "But your spirit, your essence, called fëa is of something else. We can only assume it is of Ilúvatar's secondborn."

"Human," she corrected. "I'm human, Mankind, girl, woman." She glanced around. "No 'race of man' here, then?"

"Mankind," Manwë said quietly. "It sounds correct. Almost like what the music first sounded in our song." Then he straightened up. "No, Eve Gallowyn. You are the first, even to be half of the Secondborn."

"Great," she murmured as Nerdanel urged her forward. Nienna gave her the great silver blanket she'd had and Eve wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'm alone then."

"No, you are not." Káno smiled to her and shook his head. "The Valar have placed you in our care. We shall help you learn of the Eldar."

She smiled at him gratefully and turned to Finno. "Sorry about hitting you."

Findekáno shrugged. "I am sure many have wished to do so, and you were frightened. I do not hold it against you."

She thanked him and together they left Lorien behind. The Valar bid them farewell then, and Nienna assured Eve she would often check in on her progress. But all the Valar agreed she would only heal her soul if she stayed around beings like her, even if only in body. And so they left, Nerdanel sharing her horse for the journey back. By the time they reached Tirion, Telperion fully bloomed, and even began to wane with Laurelin shining to replace him. They slipped into the city unnoticed, and Eve, fast asleep in front of Nerdanel, did not witness the beginning of the day, nor her arrival at the house of Fëanáro.


	4. Chapter 3: Seven Sons

_A/N: quick note on Celegorm's hair. I'm going to present it as_ _blonde in this fic, but i tend to go with black in my other stories. Just noting the change!_

 _In which Eve meets the rest of the gang_

 **Chapter Three**

 **Seven Sons**

When Eve came out of slumber, the first thing she noticed was just how soft the bed she occupied felt. Her body sunk into it, and yet it felt firm too, an odd contrast that seemed strangely fitting for her current circumstances. She did not rise immediately. Instead she let her mind wander to the facts she had gleaned over her two recent encounters.

There were two possibilities, as she saw it then. Either she had hit her head and fallen into a coma, her mind making up this world to cope, or she had been transported to this world for real. Neither choice was particularly soothing. Based on the evidence she had gotten from hitting one of the angel-faced elves, she decided the latter choice was more likely. Even more unsettling.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the wooden door to her bedroom creak open. She first pretended to play asleep, but cracked open her left eye and tried to spy who had intruded. What she saw surprised her.

Two identical faces, about four feet off the ground, peered into her room. They had red hair down to their shoulders, neatly combed, and grey eyes that sparkled with mischief. The one that stood above the other had hair slightly darker than his twin.

Eve found herself fully awake now, and pushed herself into a higher sitting position. But at that moment a familiar voice sounded through the hallway and the twins ducked away.

"We instructed you to let her sleep!" Nerdanel scolded them quietly outside the now-closed door.

"She was already awake, mother," came an indignant voice, clearly one of the children.

A second voice joined the first. "Yes, already awake. _We_ didn't wake her."

Nerdanel sighed. With a knock on Eve's door, she spoke to the young woman. "May I come in, Eve?"

Eve took just a moment to decide before sitting up fully and nodding to herself. "Yes."

After a short discussion with her twin boys, Nerdanel opened the door and smiled at Eve. Eve smiled back.

"Good morning. I hope you found this room comfortable?" Nerdanel physically blocked the door as if worried her young children would try to burst in.

Eve nodded. "Very. It's amazing. This bed is crazy soft."

Nerdanel chuckled lightly. "If you are up to it, there are a few people downstairs who would like to meet you."

Eve's face dropped for a moment. But she decided that if this was indeed a new world she had magically been transported to, she would have to play along. Everyone so far had seemed nice, but she knew there were bad people everywhere.

"Alright," she agreed.

Nerdanel clasped her hands together excitedly. "I will lend you one of my dresses. I only ever had boys, so I hope mine will fit you. We will have the seamstresses make you your own soon."

"You're awesome. Thanks!" Eve smiled wide as Nerdanel nodded, though the look on her face showed how confused with Eve's speech she felt.

Disappearing, Nerdanel went to her own bedroom and took a simple red dress from her wardrobe. She was a little taller than Eve, but hoped it would still fit well enough. And so she returned, knocking. She went in as Eve invited her once more.

She left Eve to dress and stood outside the door. When almost fully changed, but unable to do the back lacing, the young woman invited her new friend back in.

"I don't wear dresses like this at home," she muttered. "Could you help?"

Nerdanel nodded. "Of course! What do you wear, then?"

"Most of the time? Pants and a shirt. Dresses are for formal occasions," she explained. "Do women always wear dresses here?"

"Not all the time, no. But certainly most of the time." Nerdanel finished with the ties and showed Eve to the mirror. "You look splendid."

Eve beamed. "Thank you!"

"Now, downstairs are my sons and my husband. You've already met two of them, remember?" She took Eve by the hand and led her to the hallway. "I have seven sons."

"Wow," Eve gaped. "Seven?"

Nerdanel chuckled. "I see that is odd even in your home. Few have that many here, either. But I love each of them with all my heart."

They walked out into the hallway and past several doors. Talking could be heard as they got closer to wherever Nerdanel led her. She heard the voices of the twins, and recognized one from the night before. The others were strange to her, though not unpleasant.

Finally, the voices became people as they turned a last corner. Everyone fell silent upon seeing the two women. Eve shrunk back. Eight men sat or stood in a large kitchen. Three with auburn hair, one with blonde, the rest dark. One from the day before, the redhead, stood talking quietly to an elf who watched Eve with sharp eyes.

"This is Eve." Nerdanel never moved her hand from her charge. "She is the elleth who will be staying with us." After a brief silence, she continued. "Eve, these are my sons. As our names are longer than what you are used to, let us stick to short ones. Nelyo and Káno you met yesterday."

Both elves smiled at her softly. Eve waved back and then decided that to be a very stupid reaction and put her hand down.

"Next is Tyelko." She pointed out the blonde elf who sat at the table. His face was even more fair than the others. Then she moved to an elf who stood leaning against a wall. "Moryo is there." When Nerdanel was sure Eve followed, she continued by gesturing to a slightly shorter elf beside Tyelko. "Curvo is over here."

One of the twins ran over to her. He came to above her waist and grinned. "I am Ambarussa!"

"I am Ambarussa!" said the other one, standing next to his brother.

Eve raised an eyebrow and looked at Nerdanel. "What? Both?"

Snickering came from the other brothers, but Nerdanel merely sighed. "It is a long story. You may call them Pityo and Amba."

Finally the elf who stood beside Nelyo came forward and looked Eve over carefully. She suddenly felt exposed, but she did not feel malice from the man. Instead, curiosity radiated off him like warmth.

"Fëanáro, Prince of the Noldor," he nodded to her in greeting. "These are my sons."

"Prince?!" Eve gasped audibly and glanced at Nerdanel almost in accusation. "You guys are, like, royalty?"

Tyelko and Curvo both laughed, causing Eve to blush. But Nerdanel smiled warmly at her. "Yes, child. We are, but do not let that change any feelings you may have. I have explained to my family what has happened to you. And though like the Valar we do not understand it, we promise to help as best we can."

"Trust me, I don't get it either. One minute I was dying, the next minute I'm here. I thought…" she fell quiet and shook her head.

"Nerdanel smiled softly and encouraged her. "What did you think?"

"I thought I'd be able to see my mother again, in heaven." Eve felt tears stinging her eyes but did not let them fall.

Káno nodded. "You used that word last night. Is that your name for what happens after death?"

"Yeah. It's supposed to be beautiful and eternal. And nothing bad happens there." Eve frowned. "But now I'm here."

Fëanáro's face grew hard as he wrestled with his own grief. "And here you must stay, if what the Valar told me and my wife is correct."

"I don't even understand where the hell "here" is," Eve frowned.

Nerdanel led her to the table. She sat across from Tyelko and Curvo, and beside a now-seated Nelyo. Nerdanel told one of her youngest sons to fetch a map. When he returned, she laid it out before Eve.

"This is Valinor, the fullness of the Blessed Realm. We are here." She pointed to a marker called 'Tirion'. "This is the city of the Noldor."

Nelyo, sitting beside her, smiled. "Would you like to see Tirion?"

"You mean go outside?" Eve looked skeptical. "People will stare."

Káno laughed. "Let them stare. They can do nothing."

"You can tell strangers that you are a cousin of Nerdanel's. Your hair fits the story well," Fëanáro assured her. "And you are visiting after a long life away."

"Sketchy. But fine." She looked around. "Should I go alone? You guys are probably pretty busy."

Fëanáro shook his head. "I need to take some of my sons to the forge today, but my eldest are free." He saw the hopefully looks of the Ambarussa and shook his head. "Not you. You have lessons today."

"Don't worry, guys," Eve laughed, "I did my time too."

Nelyo and Káno stood them their seats and gestured for her to follow. She stood as well and turned to Nerdanel, thanking her profusely.

"Where will you take her?" Nerdanel asked her sons.

Nelyo replied. "I thought to show her the palace. Findekáno is there watching Iríssë and Artanis while Eärwen and Anairë spend time at Alqualondë."

"A good plan." Nerdanel agreed. "Keep out of trouble."

"We aren't taking Moryo," Káno teased, sending a glance at his middle brother. "That would be trouble."

"Hilarious," the other elf deadpanned.

And so Eve followed Nelyo and Káno out into the great city of the Noldor. Their house, close to the tower palace, stood at the peak of the city. As she walked into the golden light of Laurelin, she gasped and stood still. The white marble glowed from the splashing light and suddenly a single thought entered her mind. " _City on a hill. So this is heaven."_


	5. Chapter 4: How Many Cousins

_A/N: Quick note on pet names. The Feanorian pet names are canon (minus Amba), but the other pet names I've had to either borrow from other Tolkien fans or make up myself. Finno is one I've seen used multiple times on Ao3, but for Finrod/Findarato, I'm going to use Findo. Make it simple._

 _In which Eve gets welcomed to the larger family_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **How Many Cousins**

* * *

"This place is insane!" Eve grinned widely as they made their way up some steps. She stopped them, looking up. "Holy crap, that's a big tower."

"That is where my Grandfather lives, King Finwë," Nelyo told her. "Findekáno is supposed to be here today, watching my cousins."

"I do feel bad about smacking his face," she frowned, though she also had to try very hard to suppress a laugh as she recalled his reaction. "I didn't realize he was royalty."

Káno smiled. "Would you feel bad if he wasn't royalty?"

Eve shrugged in response as she took the sights in once more. They walked across a large courtyard now, at least fifty yards across, in the center of which a small statue stood depicting two elves, and a giagantic white tree.

"Those are Tata and Tatië, the first of the Noldor to awaken," Káno answered her curious glance. "Finwë commissioned that at the founding of Tirion."

"Awakened?" Eve turned to him. "What, they were asleep?"

Nelyo smiled. "Truly we should educate you on our history before you talk to strangers."

"Agreed!" Eve nodded as they walked past the monument.

She found herself enjoying this place immensely. The colors here seemed somehow richer, and the sunlight warmer, than anywhere back on her Earth. And for now, keeping herself busy meant she did not have time to dwell on the reality of her death. Instead she pushed it away, to the back of her mind, and focused herself on the beauty she experienced now.

After crossing the square they reached a small set of steps leading to the massive tower palace. There were no guards, Eve noticed, nothing like the White House or Buckingham Palace back home. Instead it felt merely peaceful. Káno and Nelyo led her inside the main mahogany doors.

A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling of the entrance way. A thousand sparkling diamonds decorated the sconces there, and the light shot out at many angles through the crystals. It caused Eve to pause. What drew her out of her stupor was the pitter patter of small feet and the shout of someone far older.

Findekáno's voice was heard. "Artanis!"

Into the entrance came a small girl. She stood about two feet high and wore a dress of white and gold. Her hair, gold and yet tinged with a silver sheen, bounced about her shoulders. She grinned when she saw the newcomers. "Finno! Nelyo and Káno are here! Shall I send them away. Surely you do not want to see them?"

Eve felt her eyes widen at the well crafted speech this young child managed. She still faltered slightly, but seemed much more mature than someone of her age should've.

"You will do not such thing, Artanis," Findekáno ordered as he sped into the room, arms full with another girl in his arms. This one's hair was dark, nearly black, and she had a smile on her face. "I invited them, you know that." He paused, panting, when he noticed who else stood with them. "Oh, Eve, my apologies. Welcome to the palace!"

She hid a laugh behind her hand as Findekáno put the dark haired girl down and straightened his shirt. The girl grabbed Artanis' hand and they stood looking at the young woman.

"These are Artanis and Iríssë. My cousin and sister." He gestured to each in turn.

Iríssë looked at her critically. "Who are you?"

"This is Eve," Káno told the girl, dropping into a crouch to hug them both.

"Eve is a strange name," Artanis replied with a frown.

Findekáno jumped in to rescue the baffled Earth girl. "She is not from around here. She is visiting, a relative of Lady Nerdanel."

Iríssë accepted this quickly. "Very well. Welcome to the palace." She bowed to Eve.

Eve raised an eyebrow but bowed right back. "Thanks. How old are you?"

"My begetting day was three years ago," Iríssë replied. "Why, how old are you?"

"Twenty-One." Eve said slowly, dreading their reactions for some reason.

"Ah so that is why you are short." Artanis nodded with a grin.

"Enough questions," Findekáno decided after that. "She hasn't met the King yet. Perhaps that is our next move?"

Nelyo nodded. "He should be out of morning council by now."

And so Eve followed them through halls and up many stairs. The thing which surprised her most was the fact that climbing five flights of stairs did not wind her. By the end she felt very sure that she enjoyed being an elf far more than being human. She paused at this realization, causing Nelyo to bump into her.

"Is something the matter?" He asked her after apologizing.

She didn't respond immediately, feeling a wave of various emotions come over her. Shame, for abandoning her friends at death. Sadness, for having left a life behind. Anger, at herself and at the world for having put her here in the first place. But she merely shook her head and kept going until they reached a circular room at the end of which sat two thrones, currently unoccupied. But in the center, several elves stood chatting. Three had golden hair, the rest dark. One had a fancy circlet of gold, and the woman with golden hair had a circlet of silver.

The companions stood to the side as the elves finished their discussion and all left except the three of golden hair and the one with the golden crown. Eve received a few confused glances from the departing elves, but as soon as her companions noticed, they stood to block their view.

The king smiled wide upon seeing Nelyafinwë, Kánafinwë, and Findekáno. In Káno's arm was Artanis, and Finno held Iríssë. Eve stood behind them hesitantly. She'd never met anyone of importance other than the President of her University back home, and the prospect of meeting a king frightened her more than she would willingly admit to.

"Grandfather," Nelyo bowed quickly. Then he turned to the woman. "Indis."

"Hello Nelyo," she smiled back at him, a sadness in her eyes.

"What brought you here, cousin?" The man with golden hair asked him quickly before glancing at Artanis in Káno's arms. "Is she being too much for Finno?"

Findekáno immediately objected. "I can take care of these young ladies just fine."

"We have other matters to discuss, actually," Nelyo said with a shake of his head. "My father may have sent word?"

Realization dawned on Finwë's face when Eve stepped out of hiding quietly. He nodded and turned to Artanis and Iríssë. "Go find Angaráto and Ambaráto. They should be in the second council room. Tell them they are to watch you."

Artanis went to object, her face reddening at the idea of needing to be watched, but Iríssë merely grabbed her hand and they went off to a side room. Finwë then gestured for the entire group to follow him and the receded into a different room off the main throne room. Here they found a table seating ten, and each took a seat. Eve say between Nelyafinwë and Findekáno.

"You must be Eve, then." Finwë looked at her carefully but smiled. "I am Finwë, and this is my wife, Indis, my son, Arafinwë, and his son Findaráto."

"Hi. I'm Eve," she responded, trying to sound happy and not nervous as she felt.

"Is it true, then," Findaráto asked her curiously, leaning forward. "You have the fëa of a Secondborn?"

"Well I've no idea about that, or even what a Secondborn is supposed to be," she replied cautiously. "But I'm human. Or I was."

"Now you are an Elda." Indis nodded. "Very odd indeed."

"From what I have heard, even the Valar do not understand what has happened," Finwë told his wife.

"You live with Lord Fëanáro and Lady Nerdanel now, yes?" Arafinwë asked carefully.

Eve smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they've been super nice. Especially Nerdanel. She's cool."

"Cool?" Findaráto asked, curiosity all but dripping from his smile. "Is this a term you use as a hooman?"

"Human," Eve correct with a laugh. "And yes. Cool. It means, like, nice, or sweet."

Blank stares met with the second term.

"Sweet is used to say "okay" or.. yeah I guess okay." Eve felt better when they nodded in reply. That they could understand.

"I shall use these new terms," Findaráto grinned. "They seem useful."

"They are _so_ useful." Eve decided then that she very much liked Findaráto. He seemed interested in her own culture.

Finno agreed. "It is certainly intriguing."

"Did you know she slapped Finno," Nelyafinwë said with a smirk. "He deserved it, too. He was being cheeky."

Eve was instantly mortified. She covered her face with her hands and sat back. "I said I was sorry!"

"No, no, you misunderstand me," Nelyo chuckled. "It was wonderful!"

"Glad it entertained you and Káno." Finno chuckled too. "Though I suppose I did deserve that one."

"I am so sorry," Eve muttered again. "I didn't know what I was doing."

Arafinwë chuckled. "It sounds like it provided good fun for my nephews. Think nothing of it."

After a few minutes of chatter where Eve remained silent, Findekáno brought up something important to all involved. "Lady Eve does not know what being an Elda means. Who shall teach her?"

"My mother offered," Nelyo revealed, "but I fear she is busy with the Ambarussa already."

"My son would never agree to Rúmil," Finwë said with a small laugh. "And he himself is busy."

"Perhaps I could help," Findaráto suggested. "I am eager to learn of her own culture, and know enough to teach her ours."

"An excellent idea, cousin," Findekáno nodded with a smirk. "That way we can rescue her from your dull lessons."

"You want to rescue her, do you?" Nelyo teased him. Finno turned and laughed but Nelyo nudged him back.

"I merely meant she might want to see some more of this beautiful land." Finno turned to Eve. "There are many sights to see here."

"I'd like that I think." She smiled at him and nodded.

They continued to chat for a few minutes before Finwë had a few workers bring in food for lunch. They dined there, Eve thoroughly impressed after two years of college dining hall food. She decided, once again, that she might be able to get used to the glorious new reality she had become a part of. And yet still in the back of her mind, something told her to be careful. The entire experience might be fake, or disaster might strike this perfect existence at any moment. And so she guarded herself.


	6. Chapter 5: The Market

_A/N: quick notes related to reviews that I wanted to make all aware of._

 _1) I do update quite quickly. I try to set aside 3 hours for writing during the day but that includes original and fanfiction. I can usually get at least one fic updated, though I do have three active right now. So updates should be rather frequent._

 _2) I envision this being a 3 part series modled after a reverse Dante's Divine Comedy. A "Divine Tragedy" if you will. This first one is going to go until the Unchaining of Melkor, and remain relatively happy beside some small stuff. The second, A Different Kind of Purgatory, will strech from the Unchaining through the Oath. And the last, A Different Kind of Hell, will be the first kinslaying through the end of War of Wrath or so. Not a hundred percent on the ending yet but though it won't be super depressing I don't think, it'll be "lower" than the beginning (hence Tragedy). So fear not, happiness shall exist for a good while yet._

 _3) if anyone has suggestions on a pet name for Turukáno... Let me know. You'll see what I go with, but I'm far from happy with it. EDIT: I've decided to change it to my first inclination_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **The Market**

* * *

With lunch ended, all the elves split to go different ways. Findekáno, no longer tied down by Artanis and Iríssë, joined Nelyo, Káno, and Findaráto with Eve. Findo, extremely curious about her life, suggested they merely sit and chat. But Finno had other plans.

"There are still member of our family she has yet to meet," Findekáno argued. "My father and brother at the least!"

Eve stayed quiet, as she was wont to do in strange places. Her family had called her shy, but that wasn't quite it. She just liked to get a handle on her situations before showing her true passionate colors. And so as the cousins argued, she merely looked around at the throne room they now occupied.

Gold and white remained the prominent design choices as it had been on the way to the palace. A second chandelier, alike but larger than the one from the lower entrance way, hung down and cast light from large candles.

She finally became included in the conversation when Káno stopped their bickering. "Have any of you asked Lady Eve what she would enjoy?"

Both Findaráto and Findekáno nearly blushed in embarrassment. But Eve understood they found her fascinating. She did not mind so long as she didn't have to do anything crazy.

"Do you have an opinion, Lady Eve?" Káno asked her directly. "What would you enjoy doing next?"

"Um, not really." She shrugged. "I think… I think I'd rather not meet a bunch of new people. I can barely keep track of names as it is." Then she paused. "What do you guys do for fun? What do elves...do?"

"Many things," Findaráto replied. "It depends on the elf. I enjoy study, Káno enjoys music. Nelyo often works in the forges, and Finno… Finno what do you do?" He smirked at his cousin.

"I enjoy life," Finno replied with a grin. Then he shook his head and turned to Eve. "I enjoy travel and archery. And bothering the sons of Fëanáro."

"This one is true at least," Káno joked.

Findekáno laughed. "To be fair, Nelyo often accompanies me in my travels. And we all enjoy music. I would say most of the Eldar do, though few as much as Kánafinwë."

After laughing when Káno shoved Findekáno, Findaráto turned to Eve. "What do you do for enjoyment, Eve?"

"I read books and I like art." They saw a glint in her eye of excitement. "My dad and me and my siblings, we all work in his art supply store. It is - was - great." The excitement was gone, and replaced by regret. "But then, that's over I guess."

They all fell silent then, unsure of what to say. But finally, after several moments, Káno spoke again. "If you enjoy art, you enjoy beauty. This place that we live, Valinor, it is filled with beauty."

"Yeah, I can tell," she agreed immediately, looking around the room. "I've never seen anything quite like this."

"So, shall we show you more of our home?" Findekáno asked her gesturing towards the exit into the grand stairwell. "There is much to see, and now I am rid of the children."

"How about the market?" Nelyo suggested. "Our mother would likely appreciate it if we brought home dinner along with Eve tonight."

"Yes!" Eve agreed immediately. "I want to thank your mother somehow. And food is always the answer."

At that, the cousins laughed and agreed wholeheartedly. Eve, a bounce in her step at the idea of helping Nerdanel, followed behind them excitedly. She noticed that Kánafinwë always stayed behind her. She appreciated this, guessing correctly that he did not wish for her to get lost. And so after descending five flights of stairs, they came to the exit. Eve, leading now after Finno stopped to fix his boot, ran almost directly into a tall elf with dark hair who entered the palace.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she stammered as she halted right before hitting him. "I wasn't watching."

As the elf went to say something, a look of abject confusion on his face, Findekáno laughed. "Do not look so put out, Turvo. She is in the palace with grandfather's blessing."

"Finno," Turukáno sighed. "What are you up to now."

Findekáno joined Eve as the others merely hung back and snickered. He stood shorter than his brother by several inches, but did not seem at all put out by this.

"Up to? I am merely assisting this young lady in getting to know our magnificent city alongside our cousins." He gestured to Nelyo, Findo, and Káno. "This is Eve."

"Pardon me, my lady," he bowed. "But is that supposed to mean something, brother?"

"You mean father did not tell you?" Findekáno sighed. "Let me guess, you were with Elenwë and did not come home."

Turvo stiffened. "Perhaps. But you did not answer my question."

"Just go and ask father," Findekáno told him. "For it is a matter better to discuss when not in public."

Turukáno lifted an eyebrow in surprise and glanced at Eve. She shifted under the scrutiny, uncomfortable with the curiosity beneath this elf's eyes. For unlike Findaráto, it seemed more that Turukáno merely wanted answers, not a discussion.

"Very well." Turukáno offered her a smile and a bow. "Or perhaps I shall hound you for answers later, Finno." He smirked as Findekáno rolled his eyes and merely bid them all farewell, heading into the tower on some business of his own.

"Now, to the markets," Findaráto reminded them.

Findekáno nodded and walked with Eve, Findaráto and Nelyafinwë going first with Kánafinwë bringing up the rear. She liked Finno a lot, and found him entertaining. There was something about him, a joy she found contagious. And it seemed that everybody liked him.

"That was my younger brother, Turvo, short for Turukáno," he explained. "He's currently courting a maiden and thus is perpetually in a foul mood."

"That's not fair, Finno," Kánafinwë laughed from behind them. "He's just more tightly strung than you."

"I do not understand it," Finno acknowledged. He turned back to Eve. "Do you have siblings?"

"Two." She nodded with a small smile. "I'm the youngest. John is the oldest, and he's twenty-six. Lucy is twenty-four. Then there's me at twenty-one."

"So young," Findekáno laughed. "You are the nearly the same age as Aicanáro!"

"Why, how old are you guys?" She hesitated asking him this, but decided against better judgement. She trusted him.

"Nelyo up there is one hundred and sixty-three. His brother Káno is one hundred and thirty-three. And Findaráto is sixty-four." Findekáno laughed when he saw her shocked face. "Do Secondborn not live as long?"

"Certainly not where I'm from," she sputtered. "I'd be old and frail at those ages! Well that's it, my mind is blown." At his puzzled expression, she clarified. "I'm totally surprised." After a pause in which they continued walking, she asked her next question. "You didn't tell me your age."

"No I did not," he chuckled. "I am ninety-four, old and frail as you say."

With a eye roll she laughed. "You are neither of those things."

"Oh?" He smirked. "Glad you do not think so."

Eve chuckled at his smile. But as she did so, she paused in her step, hearing a great bustling of people. The clucking of birds and the tinkling of coin changing hands joined the voices to make a peculiar kind of music that accompanied the marketplace. Eve instantly felt uncomfortable, and yet simultaneously intrigued. For elves male and female, child and adult, wandered to and fro exchanging wares and coinage. A fishy smell wafted over to them, and then the scent of fresh bread. Her senses became overwhelmed and she couldn't make herself move forward. Findekáno looked at her in concern, as did Kánafinwë. Nelyo and Findo didn't notice as they were ahead.

"Are you well, Eve?" Findekáno asked. "You are pale."

"It's just… so much." She stuttered for a moment. "But I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"If you do not wish to be here, we can leave," Káno assured her.

Eve shook her head. "If I'm going to live here now, I need to go places. Just… don't expect me to talk much until I get a hang of this."

"We expect nothing of you, for you are new and probably as confused about us as we are of you," Finno assured her. "Do not fret."

"Not wrong there," she muttered. With a nod of her head and a few glances around, Eve moved forward. "Alright."

They walked forward and met up with Nelyo and Findo. Both stood at a butcher's stand. Nelyo picked out two uncooked birds that looked remarkably like rotisserie chickens, if Eve related to her own knowledge.

"This is so much cooler than going to a Mall." She grinned and looked at the shops as they continued further. Then she caught sight of a stall with woven bracelets "Oh!" She walked over to it and Findaráto followed behind while the others picked out breads.

The small shop, manned by a maiden with dark hair and grey eyes, featured many combinations. The maiden smiled at Eve as she looked in awe at the intricately woven bracelets.

"These are fantastic!" Eve pointed at one of blue, gold, and black. "Wow."

"Would you like it?" Findaráto asked her with a laugh. "I have nothing to buy it with but Finno would." He turned and shouted to the other prince. "Findekáno!"

The elf turned, his hair whipping quickly across his face. He came over and looked at the stall. "Has the maiden found something she likes?"

"Prince Findekáno," the merchant blushed. "Prince Findaráto. You do me great honor in coming here."

"These are beautiful," Findekáno nodded as he looked at her wares. "Which one did you like, Eve?"

She pointed to the blue, gold and black one. The maiden smiled. "That one was inspired by you, Prince Findekáno. I have done one for each of the house colors."

Findekáno smiled. "I am flattered." Then he turned to Eve who looked slightly put out. "You can still buy it."

"Don't let this go to your head," she muttered. "But it's beautiful so, if you want to buy me something, that would be the one."

Findekáno nodded. "It is yours then."

Finno traded coins for the woven bracelet. As she put it on and Findo fastened it, she nearly teared up. They all thanked the maiden and walked away. She tried desperately to keep tears from falling as they continued on.

"You do not look well," Nelyo said quietly when they joined him and Káno. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing," she assured them, but still her eyes remained on the bracelets. "Just some memories."

And so they continued on through the market. It seemed to Eve that the days here lasted longer than her own back home. And yet even here, as the light of day faded and a strange silver light remained, stars formed above and night began to fall. The princes all bid farewell to one another in the square beneath the palace, and she followed Nelyo and Káno back to Nerdanel's house with the food they had bought.

* * *

 _A/N 2: just wanted to make everyone aware that I have a writing Instagram used mostly for fanfiction, though I try to drop some original stuff to. The reason I bring this up is I uploaded a screenshot of the birth years/ages I'm using for each elf. I am also quite aware of the difference in YT and Years of the Sun and plan to play with that between Eve and the elves further along. silzfanfiction for that._

 _Also this would've been up yesterday but FFN was being stupid._


	7. Chapter 6: Constellations

_A/N: In which Eve sees stars for the first time_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Constellations**

* * *

Dinner came and went, leaving Eve to her own devices afterwards. Nerdanel did something with the rambunctious twins, insisting they sleep (which she later realized was not like her own definition). Afterwards she saw nothing of her new companion, and neither Nelyo nor Káno stayed after supper. Fëanáro disappeared soon after as well, muttering something to himself about rings and jewels, and letting Nerdanel know he's be out awhile longer.

So it was that Eve meandered around their large living area, trying and failing pitifully to keep herself busy. She found she missed the feel of a smartphone in her hand, the physical weight as much as the stimulation. She missed her earbuds that let her enjoy music, and she missed the constant buzz of a tv. Looking back on it, Eve felt rather proud for lasting as long as she did: five hours. After the fifth hour of boredom, she left the house by a back door and found herself in a garden of white and light blue blossoms shaped like stars.

Behind the house there stood a short wall of expertly cut stone, and then the back of what she assumed correctly to be another house. This wall stood a ways away though, and she didn't feel threatened by it. Water flowed over a large fountain, shaped in the likeness of a white tree, and the sound of the water played like the music she missed so much. As she looked up, she stood still in shock. A million little stars twinkled across the sky, shining through a blanket of peaceful silver light. The ambient light seemed brighter than anything the moon would give off and yet those stars far above did not fade in the slightest. They pierced through the light effortlessly.

Eve didn't even mean to form words, but out spilled one. "Wow."

She sensed rather than heard someone behind her. Perhaps the figure breathed a bit too deeply, but something ticked her off so she spun around, snapped out of her trance.

"Curvo?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Moryo." He corrected her quickly, and she apologized. He wore a loose black shirt with a golden belt and pants of black also. A golden clip with crimson gems held his hair back. "Would you tell my mother that I brought gifts for the Ambarussa. I have left them on the table."

She quickly nodded. "Sure, no worries."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "You certainly are odd."

"Sorry," she muttered. Eve downcast her eyes, suddenly extremely self conscious beneath the critical gaze of the elf before her.

"Believe me, it is not _necessarily_ a bad thing," he shrugged, desperately trying not to appear curious. "Far too many elves here lack interesting lives."

She did not respond instead shrugging and giving a slight nod more of deference than agreement. She had no frame of reference for what he spoke of. She expected him to go away, but he didn't.

He glanced from her to the stars and sighed to himself, muttering. But at last he walked to stand next to her and pointed upwards. "That grouping there, the seven great stars? That is known as the Valacirca."

"Odd," she murmured. "We have one similar where I'm from. Ursa Major.

He looked at her in surprise. "Truly? Then perhaps your world shares some commonality with ours. For the stars are considered powerful here, and that we share them may have significance." Then he paused and looked back at the sky. "Perhaps Ilúvatar allows the skies to remain the same because of the power that lies there."

"We have one called Orion, too." She nodded, trying to recall her knowledge. "He's supposed to be some kind of fighter. That's the only other one I can find in the sky. His belt has three stars together in a line."

Again he faced her in shock. "You must speak of Menelmacar." With a rueful smile he shook his head. "Truly the fact that our skies share the two most precious constellations must be a sign. Though I fear I cannot decipher it."

"How do you all know so much about _everything_ ," Eve asked with a chuckle a moment later. "Stars, languages, music!"

Moryo shrugged. "The Noldor, for that is the clan of Eldar that we are, enjoy study and learning above all else. Why? Did you not?"

She laughed. "That's a loaded question. I went to college because that's the only way to get a job, or at least my dad told me that. But considering he and Mom ran an art store without more than an associate's degree, I hardly believe him." When she saw the confused and irritated look on Moryo's face, she apologized. "Sorry. I'm not good at this."

"I desire to understand how you speak and what you mean. It is intriguing," he admitted quickly. "But clearly I lack the patience. What is college?"

"That's where we, human beings, people, go to finish their education. We learn advanced knowledge there." Once Eve remembered the slow down and explain, she knew how to communicate. It was harder to slow down than she had initially suspected though. "We earn, through learning, degrees which allow us to do certain things."

"Like learning a trade, then?" Moryo nodded to himself. That he understood. "My father has taught all of my brothers his trade. We work in the forges."

"Your brother Káno mentioned music, though." Eve looked at him as they stood there basking in the glory of the stars. "Where do you learn that?"

"There are tutors. Káno had outgrown them all by the time I came into this world." Moryo watched as Eve yawned and her eyes drooped. "I think, perhaps, you are still recovering from your ordeal. You require rest."

She folded her arms in frustration. From Moryo she got answers, and though she greatly enjoyed the company of the others, she had not had a chance to figure out more about this Valinor. And yet she knew he spoke correctly. Already she felt her body tiring beyond even what she was used to from pulling all-nighters during finals week.

Moryo threatened to push her indoors. She shook her head, assuring him she could go on her own. And so they both went inside, leaving the dark and silver tinged sky behind them. Moryo bid her goodnight before leaving his parents' house to return to his own. Eve, trudging down the hallway with heavy feet, undressed quickly and put on her white gown that she had first awoken in. On her wrist remained the blue and gold bracelet.

She looked at it. It reminded her deeply of another bracelet she had worn. Tears stung at her tired eyes before she shut them tight. Once the threat of crying left her, Eve lay down. After several moments, a strange unbidden thought entered her mind. Eve desperately wanted a stuffed animal. She had seen several at the market and decided, however embarrassing it might be in the moment, she'd have to ask one of her new companions to take her again for one.

She also realized she'd need money. True, her foster family were literal royalty, but she didn't exactly feel comfortable relying on them. And yet she didn't have enough skill in anything to truly help. With those disconcerting thoughts, she shut her eyes again, this time for slumber.


	8. Chapter 7: Plans

_A/N: In which there are explanations and future plans made_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Plans**

* * *

Findekáno did not sleep that night, instead he spent his time watching the stars and tweaking a piece of music he had composed a while back. When Turukáno finally came home near the dawning of the next day, he immediately went to find his brother in their small courtyard.

"Who is she, Finno?" He took off his outer garment and laid it over a chair inside before walking through their doorway to where Findekáno sat watching the stars. "You spoke in riddles earlier."

"That is the question, Turvo. Who is she?" He smirked at his unsatisfied expression. "Trust me, brother. We are all trying to figure that out. But, come. Sit. For it is a strange tale."

And so Turukáno pulled his own chair beside his brother in their garden courtyard. He placed a cup of water onto a side table and gestured for Findekáno to continue. His brother nodded.

"When Nelyo and I were out, letters reached us by way of the ravens," he began. "They contained identical summons to Lorien from the Valar."

Turvo's eyebrow raised in evident surprise. "Why?"

"Just listen." Findekáno paused for effect before continuing. "We joined with Lady Nerdanel and Kánafinwë before traveling there."

"All of you received summons, then?" Turukáno took a sip of water as he contemplated this. "From the Valar?"

"Indeed." He smiled. "When we reached Lorien, and crossed to Lórellin, we were met not just by Estë and Lorien, but by Manwë and Varda also!"

At that, Turvo stopped sipping his drink and nearly spilled it. "Both of them?!"

"Yes." Fingon nodded and sat straighter, turning to face his brother more directly. A glint shined in his eyes from the light around them and the excitement he felt.

Turukáno had enough of his dramatics. "Well what did they have to say, brother?"

"It was less what they said, and more what they revealed. They stood apart and behind them lay the maiden you met earlier, peacefully asleep from Estë's enchantments." Findekáno leaned in. "They told us she had been brought here, to Arda, by Ilúvatar himself."

Now Turukáno did choke on his drink. "What?!"

"Truly! I do not lie!" Findekáno continued quickly, before his brother could get a word in edgewise. "Her hröa is like ours, of the Eldar. But, according to the Valar, her fëa is not!"

"What is it then?" Turvo leaned in closer as he spoke, intrigued more than he ever expected to be.

"They do not know for certain, but expect it is of the Secondborn!" Finno nearly laughed at his brother's shocked expression. "I told you it was not a discussion for all ears."

"This is strange news indeed." He murmured quietly to himself before speaking up again. "And father knows?"

"Yes. I told him that night," Findekáno revealed. "The Valar have asked us to watch over her."

"What is her name?" Turukáno asked. "I cannot recall."

"Eve." Finno said it slowly, and Turukáno repeated it. Findekáno laughed. "It is a strange name for a strange maiden."

They sat in silence for awhile, and soon the dawn had come forth fully. Laurelin and Telperion merged to create the day and the brothers retreated back inside their house.

"What are you going to do, then?" Turukáno asked him suddenly as they ate the meager breakfast they prepared.

Findekáno looked at him in confusion. "Do?"

"For this maiden." He rolled his eyes. "The Valar tasked you with helping her. I am sure the Fëanorions shall help, but you are the most level headed of them all. Aside from Lady Nerdanel, of course."

"You think me more level headed than even Káno?" Findekáno chuckled. "Thank you, brother."

"Is she staying with Lady Nerdanel and Fëanáro now?" Turukáno ignored him. "The Ambarussa will surely make life difficult for her if that is the case."

"Nelyo and Káno are both busy today, or so they told me yesterday," Finno revealed with a nod. "Eve should probably not stay in their house the entire time. The Ambarussa _are_ quite devious. Entertaining, but devious nonetheless."

"Where has she visited?" Turukáno asked him.

Findekáno gestured to the door. "Here. Tirion. The only other place which she most likely does not remember is Lorien."

"What of Alqualondë? You could take her there. Mother and Lady Eärwen would welcome you surely." Turukáno stood from the table then and cleared his place. He looked over at his brother who contemplated his words. "Take Findo with you. I am _sure_ he is eager to learn of Lady Eve."

"Not a bad idea, Turvo." Findekáno nodded and followed his brother to wash his dishes. "And mother and Lady Eärwen should know of these developments. I will go see what Eve has to say."

Finno, clearing his place and changing his clothes from the night he spent outside, eagerly got ready to show Eve more of Valinor. Thankfully Findaráto lived by himself not far away. Now dressed in a light blue, flowing shirt and black pants, he rushed out the door and down the street to Findo's house.

It surprised him when they met in the street halfway between their houses.

"Finno!" Findaráto laughed. "I was coming to see you."

"And I you," Findekáno said with a nod. "What did you need?"

Findo shrugged. "I thought perhaps, since the sons of Fëanáro are busy today, we could show Lady Eve more of our home!"

Finno grinned in excitement and grabbed Findo's arm. "I thought the same. Alqualondë?"

"My thoughts exactly. Our mothers will want to know of what has happened." Findo nodded.

They began walking through Tirion's white-golden streets towards Fëanáro's large establishment. Elves made their ways back and forth, to and fro, especially across the square on the way to the market. The two princes were well loved by all, and so they often became stopped by their people. But neither would have it any other way.

When they reached the more secluded home of Fëanáro and his family, they found Tyelkormo and Curufinwë outside with Huan and the twins. Curvo alone had a look of poorly hidden displeasure upon seeing them.

"Finno! Findo!" One of the two redheads called out and ran over. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Pityo," Findekáno smiled, ruffling the young boy's copper hair. "We came to see if Lady Eve wanted to come with us to Alqualondë."

"She is still inside," Tyelko told them, reclining in the grass against Huan's strong body. He turned to the other twin. "Telvo, take them inside and see where the girl is."

The boy with a shade of hair slightly lighter than his brother nodded and ran into the house. Finno and Findo followed quickly behind, leaving Tyelko and Curvo chatting in the yard. When they went inside, they found Moryo in the sitting room, but no one else.

"Moryo, where is mother?" Telvo asked him quickly. "Finno and Findo want to see Eve!"

Moryo turned from where he sat drawing and found his half cousins smiling at him. He rolled his eyes. "My you two _are_ eager. The women are busy. Lady Eve is being fitted for dresses."

"Not any more she isn't," Nerdanel corrected her middle son as she led Eve into the room. "We are all finished."

An elf maiden bowed to the royals assembled before leaving, sewing kit in hand and measurements taken. Eve meanwhile fidgeted where she stood in a light blue gown with golden accents. Her auburn hair which fell about her shoulders had been brushed nicely and parted to the left. On her left wrist was tied the bracelet she'd bought the previous day.

"Oh hey," her smile brightened immediately upon seeing the golden haired Findaráto and dark haired Findekáno standing together by a seated Moryo. "Good morning!"

"Indeed!" Findekáno nodded with a smile. "Sorry for bursting in, Lady Nerdanel, but we know Nelyo and Káno are busy for a few days and had hoped you would allow us to take Eve to see Alqualondë, and meet our mothers."

Nerdanel paused and looked from Eve to the cousins. For a moment Finno and Findo feared she would say no, but then she smiled and nodded. "I think that is a wonderful idea. If you start soon you can reach the city by nightfall."

"Our thoughts exactly." Findaráto gestured to Eve. "Would you agree to come with us?"

"Where are we going?" she asked in confusion. "And can we stop at the market first?"

Findarato nodded. "Alqualondë. It is the city of another group of elves, the Falmari. They are my kin, for my mother is of their kind."

"And our mothers are both at the city right now," Findekáno revealed immediately after. "And yes, we can stop at the market."

Eve grinned, and though she felt rather overwhelmed and slightly nervous, she found herself saying yes to the trip. Nerdanel rubbed her arm in comfort before ordering Telvo to find a spare pack.

"I shall lend you one of my riding outfits," Nerdanel told her as they wandered back to her room. "You can pack the dress you wear now and wear it in Alqualondë. Stay here."

And so Eve waited for her new foster mom, sitting at the edge of her bed and twiddling her thumbs. It didn't take long for Nerdanel to return with a tan and black riding outfit, complete with pants and a nice shirt, a cloak, and boots. She undid Eve's dress laces before leaving her to change and pack a few dresses that had been lent to the young woman.

Eve looked in the mirror and suddenly felt more at ease. Pants and shirts were more her style, and these fit her well. The pants went slightly to far, but it was nothing she couldn't tuck into the boots. Carrying the packed bag and her cloak, she rejoined the men and Nerdanel in the sitting room.

"Are you prepared?" Findaráto asked her, smiling.

"Yes." She smiled and turned to Nerdanel. "Thank you so much, again. Everything you're doing to help me, I can't repay you. I feel so bad!"

"Do not, child. I only wish to be your friend, and perhaps a mother for you here." Nerdanel smiled at her kindly, and it made Eve feel warm inside.

For many years, Eve had not had a mother. Eleven years had passed since Meredith Gallowyn had died, leaving George with John, Lucy, and Eve. And Eve missed her everyday. The pain had lessened, but the hole had not. The idea of having a mother here, it warmed her but also stung. It confused her greatly.

"Come, let us go. The market should be open." Finno gestured towards the door. "You may borrow one of the horses at my house."

Eve grinned. "Cool, I love horses! We used to take summer classes at the stables near our house, and I rode on the equestrian team at my college."

The brief silence revealed their hesitant understanding. For they knew most of what she said, but not all.

"I'm good with horses," she translated.

Findekáno grinned. " _Cool_ , as you say. Come! Let us get going!"


	9. Chapter 8: Small Reminders

_A/N I had a lot of fun writing this one. I'd also like to remind everyone that everything, every interaction or comments Eve makes, is likely to have future implications. I rarely do anything without having a plan for it._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Small Reminders**

* * *

With Findaráto to her left and Findekáno to her right, Eve left the house and passed out into the yard. She felt the glances of the sons of Fëanáro. She had not interacted much with Tyelko or Curvo, and had barely exchanged more than a passing word to them that morning. Moryo she liked well enough, and the twins, however pushy they seemed, were actually very kind.

"Goodbye, Eve," Telvo waved as he wrestled with his brother's hound. Huan pinned him to the ground and he had to wave upside down.

Pityo laughed and grabbed Huan, forcing the dog off his brother. Then he paused and bid the same to her. "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" She smiled widely. Then she gave a hesitant wave at the older sons.

Tyelko shot her a small smile and nodded, but Curvo merely raised his head in a half hearted effort at bidding farewell. She didn't catch what Curvo muttered to his elder brother, but Tyelko evidently did not find it amusing and smacked him in the head.

"What was that for?" Curvo sneered, rubbing the back of his head and stumbling back.

Tyelko growled at him. "Try being polite next time."

When both their gazes landed back on Eve, she shrugged half heartedly. Tyelko looked at Curvo furiously when she and their half cousins walked further away. But the twins ran up to them again before they reached the gate, leaving Tyelko to scold his brother more thoroughly.

"When are you coming back," Pityo asked them. "Do not keep Eve too long, cousins. Ambarussa and I wish her to see the forge!"

Finno smiled at them. "Do not worry. Three days, at the most. One to get there, one to spend there, and one to come home."

Telvo nodded and crossed his arms. "Good. Ambarussa is right. She has much to see here still."

Eve smiled at them and it widened when the giant golden wolfhound approached her. The dog pushed its way to her side and she fell to her knees in front of him, her head at his own.

"Don't worry. You can show me the forge when I get back." She smiled at the twins before hugging the dog. "And you are going to spend some time with me if your owner ever let's that happen."

She didn't realize that Tyelko stood behind Huan until she looked up and saw him. Eve's movement faltered and she let go of the dog.

"Sorry."

Tyelko shook his head. "It is clear you like the company of animals. You are being gentle with him."

"I grew up with animals. Before… before coming here it was me and my cat Spencer, and my fish Bubble." She felt tears stinging her eyes as she thought about them and without even thinking she grabbed Huan again for comfort. When she withdrew her face from his fur she sheepishly looked up at Tyelko again. "I like your dog."

He laughed, and it threw Eve off guard. But he ruffled Huan's fur and nodded, offering a hand for Eve to get off the ground. She took it.

"You are welcome to spend time with Huan when you return. Perhaps you would like to see what other animals inhabit Valinor?" When she nodded in reply he cracked a smile. "Good. Ambarussa are in for another one of my lessons anyways."

The twins high fived and teased Huan, getting him to follow them again. She watched them happily. Eve turned to Finno and Findo. "Do either of you have animals?"

"No," Findaráto shook his head. "Though I did have a fish as a child."

Finno merely smirked. "I had a Turukáno. A brother was enough for me."

Tyelko stood awkwardly and then finally spoke up again. "I wish to apologize for Curvo. He is in a foul mood today."

"What's wrong?" She looked at him in concern and then back at Tyelko.

The brother shrugged. "A project of his is not working as it should. Our father is frustrated with him, and Curvo is not used to that. He has ever been more skilled than any of the rest of us in craftsmanship." Then he turned to Findekáno and Findaráto. "You best get going."

"Yes," Findekáno agreed. "Take care Tyelko."

"You as well, all of you." He nodded and turned back to where Curvo laughed with the twins who chased Huan.

The cousins and Eve walked out through the wrote iron gate and down the path to where it joined a road. From there, Findaráto took the lead to the daily market. As they came to the Great Square, both elves turned to her.

"What did you need at the market?" Finno asked her.

She shuffled her feet and her cheeks grew red. "When I tried to sleep last night it was hard," she admitted. "I miss having a stuffed animal."

Findaráto smiled with a quick nod. "That we can solve."

They continued on until the market. This time Findaráto led the trio down a different line of stalls, filled with toys and children's items. There were also domestic items, pots and pans and some articles of clothing for women. Findaráto led them straight to a stall at the end of the row, and as wares stood dozens of fluffy plush animals.

"Take your pick," Findaráto nodded. "I will pay this time, as Finno bought that bracelet for you."

She smiled at him, happy tears filling her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Eve turned to the stall while Findo chatted with the merchant. Evidently the prince knew well the man who sold the stuffed animals because their speech was familiar. She heard something about "Lady Artanis," but her attention stayed on the toys before her.

A little sheep, made of some of the softest material she'd ever experienced, was the first to draw her attention. Eve picked it up and held it, squeezing the body. That's when she saw what had sat behind it.

"Oh." She placed the sheep down nicely before grabbing the new toy. Shaped like a seated cat with fur of grey, this time tears did fall. She quietly whispered the name of the animal it reminded her of. "Spencer."

Finno was at her side instantly when he realized she was crying. The merchant and Findo looked at her in concern also, though she managed to hold herself together well enough. Findaráto paid the elf for the cat plush and explained she had lost her precious animal recently before they all moved away from the stand.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered, wiping her eyes and cheeks with her sleeve. "I didn't-"

"It is alright," Findekáno assured her. He hesitated before placing a hand on her arm as he had seen Nerdanel do to comfort her. "Do you still feel well enough to travel to Alqualondë? If you do not, we can take you home."

It amazed Eve more than she had expected that Findekáno, ever joyful and full of laughter, could so immediately transform. His expression was laced with concern and his hand on her arm was gentle. Another thing that surprised her was how, though every elf she had met so far had greyish eyes, she found that each set of eyes held emotion even more than she had ever seen in her own people's. Findekáno's warm grey eyes now only seemed to feel concern. Findaráto, who's grey leaned more towards blue, seemed confused.

"I think…" she paused. "I think I would still like to travel. I don't really want to go back and say I failed."

"It is not failure to need help or more time," Findekáno assured her. "But if you wish to continue, we certainly will not say no!"

After she nodded again, Findaráto gestured for them to follow. "Finno, I am going to hurry ahead and get my horse. Shall we meet at your house?"

Findekáno nodded. "Yes. By the time you get there, I will have found a horse for Eve."

Findo bowed farewell to both of them and hurried off as they walked more slowly. Eve clutched her toy cat closely, certainly not eager to put it away yet. Findekáno watched her carefully. Even more than before he wished to ask about her life prior to her arrival. He could not imagine leaving Valinor for anywhere, and the concept of being placed around people unfamiliar to him frightened him. He believed, more than ever, that Eve was stronger than he or anyone else had suspected. Perhaps even more than she herself knew.

As they left the market behind, walking in comfortable silence, Eve regained composure. By the time they had left the Great Square, she even smiled at the sight of a young elfling.

"My home is not far," Findekáno revealed a moment later. "Turukáno might be home. I told him of your story last night."

"The guy I ran into?" She made a face. "I hope he doesn't hold it against me."

Finno shook his head firmly. "Not at all."

"Everyone here is so forgiving." She chuckled lightly in disbelief. "Believe me, if I'd run into another student on the way to class, I'd never have heard the end of it."

At her assertion on the forgiving nature of elves, he made a strange face. Thinking of Fëanáro and his half brothers, Findaráto and his own fathers, certainly threw a wrench in her claim. Yet though Nolofinwë and Fëanáro remained on poor terms, they merely did their best to avoid the other. Nothing had stopped several of their children from becoming fast friends.

"Do all you guys get along?" Eve asked innocently, not even watching Findekáno as they turned down a side street. "You and your cousins."

He gave a short laugh. "Not all, no. Turukáno and Curufinwë definitely do not enjoy the other's company. But then, Curufinwë generally dislikes everyone but his brothers, especially Tyelko."

Eve looked at him. "What about you?"

"I do not mind anyone. But it does sting to hear Curufinwë insist we use the proper terminology for our relationship." Finno paused before explaining. "We are _half_ -cousins. My grandmother, and Findo's, Indis, is not by blood related to the Fëanorions."

"Oh." She quieted. "I didn't mean to bring up a topic like that. I'm sorry if it is uncomfortable for you."

But he merely laughed and gestured to a wooden gate. "Never apologize for seeking answers about this new life you lead." He led the way in and shut the gate behind them. "I do not know if Turvo is inside. If he is, he can keep you company while I pack."

"Okay," she said with a nod. As they entered the small yet fancy house, she smiled. It was a nice house.

"Turvo!" Finno shouted.

An answering voice spoke up from not far away. "Calm down, Finno. I am right here."

"I brought Eve. Would you sit with her while I pack?" He beckoned for Eve to enter the next room. "Oh, Elenwë! Hello."

"Hello Finno," a kind, feminine voice floated to where they stood. It belonged to a woman with a fair face, blue grey eyes, and golden hair. "You must be Lady Eve!"

Eve paused in amazement if her beauty. She sat in a chair across from Turukáno, and the two seemed to have been looking at several drawn portraits. Eve nodded with a wave. "Hello."

"I told Elenwë what you told me," Turvo revealed.

Findekáno nodded. "Good. Then you two may keep her company." He turned back to Eve and gestured to an open chair. "I shall return shortly, and then we will get you a horse." He bounded up some stairs and deeper into the house.

"Okay." She shuffled self consciously, playing with her hair as she sat down. Elenwë smiled at her and she smiled back.

Turukáno nearly laughed at the young woman's awkwardness, almost an endearing feature. "Lady Eve, how have your first few days in Tirion been?"

"Great, fine. Yeah. Good." She didn't feel put off by Turukáno today like she had at their first meeting, but she missed Findekáno's charm and Findaráto's kind curiosity.

Elenwë leaned in. "Would you like to see a picture of Findekáno when he was but a child?"

At that, Eve cracked a genuine smile and nodded eagerly. Turukáno chuckled and passed a framed painting to her. She took it carefully and looked at the work. Her smile widened.

"Aw man, he's adorable!" A full grin now sat upon her face. She pointed. "Look at his cheeks!"

Turvo and Elenwë laughed with her. The brother of the elf in question nodded. "My mother, Lady Anairë, often tells stories of how our servants in the palace used to play with him like a doll."

Eve fell into a fit of laughter, forgetting all about her discomfort. She decided immediately that she liked both Turvo and Elenwë. When Findekáno came down the stairs clothed in black and sky blue riding gear, she devolved into laughter again.

"What?" Finno grinned alongside the others. Then his face fell for a moment. "Is that my baby portrait?"

"Yes, Finno," Elenwë teased him, standing and walking past him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered. "She found it very funny."

"Oh really?" He chuckled. "Where are you going, Elenwë?"

She smirked. "To get a glass of wine. I know you and Turvo keep good stock here. Rumor is you have a case from Yavanna's vineyard."

"If we do you will never find it without help," Finno teased her right back. Then he turned to Eve. "Come on. We should see which horse you will ride. I have four for you to choose from."


	10. Chapter 9: Learning Curve

_A/N: First off, I cannot thank you all enough for the support being shown to this story. Reviews and PMs and faves and follows! Oh my! So thank you everyone. I started this on a whim and it's become one of my favorites quickly. Hope you enjoy chapter 10 (9 excluding prologue)_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Learning Curve**

* * *

Findekáno led Eve out of their house and into a large yard area. At the far end, a stable stood with six horses. Five of them roamed the yard, but one just stood in its stall. At the sight of the horses, Eve smiled wide.

"You do like horses, then," Findekáno chuckled. "Come. Those two over there are Turvo's, but the rest are mine." He walked forward, avoiding the two furthest from the stable. He gestured for Eve to follow.

She did so, walking calmly straight to the mare in the stable. Findekáno just watched her, curious. When she reached the stall, the blue roan horse came slightly forward. Eve held out both her hands, palms, up, and the mare sniffed them. When she felt the horse's nose on her hands she giggled. It tickled, and she instantly beamed. She heard Finno come up behind her and she turned to look at him.

"You have found Alassë," he told her, keeping his voice calm so as not to alarm the mare. "She is a wonderful companion."

"She's gorgeous," Eve added immediately. "Which horse do you ride? I don't want to take your favorite."

Findekáno shook his head. "Do not worry about that. I ride Turcanno." He pointed to a large white stallion that stood with its head held high. "I fear he lets no one ride him but me." Leading Alassë out of the stall with but a word, he offered her a hand up.

"You guys ride bareback?" She paused for a moment. "I haven't done that in years."

"What is it you do, then?" Findekáno looked at her in confusion.

She gestured to the horse's back. "We use saddles. They sit on the horse and it keeps us in control and _not_ exhausted from holding ourselves up."

"Well, do not worry," Finno assured her, though he still appeared confused. "You will not need one of those. Alassë understands speech, like all good horses. You do not need to control her." He paused before continuing. "As for becoming tired, I do not think you will have issue. I do not know anyone who has trouble, and you are an Elda now."

Eve made a face at him but nodded. Finno leaned into the horse and spoke something, and the horse glanced to Eve. She suddenly felt left out, but not for long.

"Alassë shall carry you if you wish." Findekáno smiled. "You say you have ridden like elves before?"

"Yes, I trained for bareback. But it's been years," she muttered her response, focused in sizing up the horse and figuring out how she'd get on. "I don't suppose you guys use reins?"

"I am not familiar with that term either, so no," Findekáno replied, shaking his head.

Eve muttered something Finno didn't quite catch. He smiled at her, and crouching down, offered her a step up. She looked at him skeptically. "No box?"

"Would you like me to get you a box?" His grey eyes just glittered in amusement.

She huffed and narrowed her eyes, feeling quite glad that she'd smacked him when they'd first met. "No, I'm fine. Just do your job and don't drop me."

Finno grinned. "Of course my lady!"

And so, grumbling the entire time, Eve prepared to use Findekáno's hands as a step. Before taking the leap of faith, she pet Alassë on the neck and asked her to be nice. She didn't miss Findekáno's snickering at that. And so finally ready, she stepped and vaulted herself carefully onto the horse's back.

Findekáno stepped back and watched as Eve got her bearings. He found himself pleasantly surprised at how quickly she did so. He could tell she had been quite familiar with horses in whatever her past life had been. He thanked Ilúvatar for that. It certainly made this easier.

The voice of Findaráto floated to them from the side of the house. "Are the two of you prepared?"

They turned to see him striding in atop a large black stallion. His golden hair had been pulled back out of his face and a simple, small circlet sat on his head.

"You're wearing your circlet today, cousin?" Findekáno asked.

Findo nodded with a small sigh. "My mother requests I do so when in Alqualondë."

"Alright." Finno nodded and then looked at Eve who had been walking Alassë around the yard in an effort to get used to bareback again. "Are you ready, Eve?"

"As I'll ever be," she told them, and Alassë took her back to where the princes stood. "You said horses respond to speech, right?"

"Yes." Findaráto nodded and watched her carefully maneuver to them by speaking to Alassë. "Like that!"

"Cool." She nodded. Eve continued to mutter to herself as she had Alassë walk towards them. "Cool, sweet. Yeah okay I can do this."

Findekáno nodded and led Turcanno over to a fence so he could mount up. "You are doing well, Eve."

She grinned at both her companions. "Like I said, I'm good with horses. And this is freaking amazing, having a horse literally understand me. I mean seriously, it's like talking to a phone but it's alive!" She paused at their blank expressions and sighed. "Sorry, I got excited."

Findaráto gave a single laugh. "Do not apologize. We are sorry to not understand your way of speaking. But come, it is time we left if we wish to reach Alqualondë by nightfall. Already Laurelin is reaching her height."

All three on horseback now, they left the same way Findo had come. It was a path that ran along the side of the house out into the streets of Tirion. They weren't far from the exit into the rest of Valinor, for all the largest houses with massive yards were at the foot of the massive sloping hill.

"And so we exit Tirion upon Túna, and head out to the docks of Eldamar," Finno told her. "It is an hour from here to the Noldorin docks, and then another eight to the Falmari at Alqualondë."

"You guys keep talking about Noldor and Falmari," Eve ventured. "What are they?"

Findaráto jumped in immediately. "There are three elven kindreds here. The Vanyar, the Noldor, and the Falmari. When the elves first awoke, there were three kindreds. They became the Vanyar, Noldor, and Teleri. The Falmari are a section of the Teleri."

"What's the difference between them?" asked Eve.

"Most obvious is hair and eye color." Findo gestured to his golden hair. "The Vanyar have golden hair, the Noldor typically have dark, and the Teleri silver."

"There are exceptions," Findekáno added, "Lady Nerdanel, her father Mahtan, and Nelyo and the twins, for example. Red hair very rarely appears in the Noldor. And one of Turukáno's companions, Laurefindil, has golden hair."

"Correct," Findaráto nodded immediately.

Eve nodded thoughtfully at Findo. "So how do you have golden hair?"

"I am part Vanya," he told her. "My sister has remarkable hair. She somehow has silver-golden hair, likely because of our Telerin ancestry as well."

"Artanis, right?" Eve asked him quickly, hoping she remember the name of the girl.

Findekáno answered for him. "Yes. She is a rascal."

With a laugh, Findaráto nodded alongside him. He turned to Finno. "I will not disagree with you."

They continued to speak off and on about the elven kindreds. Eve learn much from the cousins, learning the differences in appearance from the Vanyar, the Falmari, and the Noldor. They also told her of the differences in culture. She learned that the Noldor prized study and craftsmanship, the Vanyar took part in the arts and music, and the Teleri loved the ocean in all its forms.

Eve, remarkably surprised, realized that as Finno had told her, she did not feel tired from the work her legs had to do to keep her on Alassë's back. Instead, it came natural to her muscles. Another perk of being elvish, she realized. She wondered how much she could eat and not gain weight…

They wandered along a road which ran parallel to the coastline. Eve did not like the ocean, but here it seemed peaceful. She did not intend to set foot in the water though, no matter how much her companions would tease her. The golden light of Laurelin had faded and been replaced by Telperion when the they saw a grand city built into the mountains and a massive shipyard and haven. Alike and yet different from Tirion, Alqualondë's primary colors were white and grey, with blue accents.

The stars shined down above them, and the soft ambient silver light lit the area well enough. Eve heard flowing water, and the rush of waves hitting the wood of boats. It formed a music different from Tirion's, but no less touching. A wind from the sea whipped her red hair across her cheeks and threw salt into the air. She closed her eyes against the spray.

"Ossë must be in one of his moods tonight," Findaráto muttered. "Come on, let us dismount. My family's stables are nearby."

The two men dismounted first before Findekáno offered Eve a hand down. He smiled, no teasing in his expression when she hesitated. With a nod, she took his offer of help and swung herself down. He steadied her as she stumbled slightly.

He smiled at her. "How was the ride?"

She shrugged and patted her horse. "The company was alright. Alassë is great."

Findekáno's grin widened and he shook his head. "I am glad you found the company well enough. Hopefully we can do better later." He didn't miss her smirk.

Findaráto led them down a side street that wrapped into the city. There they found a massive stable building for the royal horses. They left their steeds with the workers and then made their way into Alqualondë proper.


	11. Chapter 10: Above the Waves

_A/N: In which she sets foot in Alqualondë proper_

 _Several original names for canon unnamed characters in this chapter._

 _REUPLOADED!_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Above the Waves**

* * *

The thing Eve noticed most in Alqualondë was the water. Be it crashing waves or splashing fountains, or even the spray of the sea in the air upon her face, there was water. The buildings stood constructed of pearl and white marble, with grey stones on the ground inlaid with sapphires. Alqualondë was immeasurably large from her perspective, built back into the mountains and all along the coast. At the sea were thousands of docks. A true haven for fisherman and sailors.

Findaráto led them onward, up a great many steps that wound between various towers and over covered walkways. Eve couldn't speak; words failed her. She had thought Tirion beautiful in the golden morning, but Alqualondë in the silver night left her speechless. Findekáno walked next to her and watched the pure, childlike wonder on her face. He smiled in response.

After thirty minutes of climbing, Findaráto arrived at a grand courtyard above the waves. At the end of the courtyard, massive double white wood doors stood, leading into a hall half inside the mountain.

"Welcome to the palace at Alqualondë." Findaráto turned and gestured to the doors. "I ask that you let me do the talking, Eve. At least until King Olwë hears of what has happened."

Eve nodded immediately, refusing to speak even then. Findekáno and Findaráto went inside, the doors opened apparently by an unseen elf. The inside of the hall was lit with many white fires, and the area open to the sky was filled with some type of elvish glass, allowing for light to filter in. At the end sat two thrones, both made of smooth pearl and ivory, with blue cushions upon the seats. Neither sat occupied.

"My grandfather, King Olwë, is likely out on the balcony with my mother and Lady Anairë," Findaráto told them. "Follow me!"

They did as he asked, turning left to go down the first hallway. It didn't go very far and before long turned left again. It opened out onto a massive balcony of marble, the sky far above and the sea down below. On lounging couches sat several people.

At Findaráto's arrival, a male with shoulder length silver hair and a circlet of silver to match waved with a grin. "Findaráto!"

Everyone who had been seated turned in surprise. But Findaráto merely smiled and bowed to each. "Mother. Uncles. Grandfather. Grandmother. Lady Anairë."

"Findo!" A woman, with light silvery hair smiled wide and stood, placed her glass of wine on a glass table and rushed over to him. "What has brought you here." She finished her hug and smiled gently at the other two. "Hello, Findekáno."

A dark haired maiden had already leapt to her feet and embraced the other dark haired elf. "What has brought you and your friends here, Finno?"

Findekáno and Findaráto exchanged glances. Eve shuffled awkwardly where she stood behind them, twirling her auburn hair between her fingers.

Findaráto sighed. "We have a strange tale to tell. We ask that you hear us out before you deny us."

"What do you mean, Findo?" A tall elf with shining dark grey hair stood and walked to them. His circlet was intricately designed. "What could you possibly have to say that we would deny?"

Findo, Finno, and Eve exchanged humorous looks. But Findaráto continued simply. "This is Eve. You know of the secret Lord Manwë told the royal families, of the Secondborn who will someday come?" He paused as they all nodded. He went on to explain what had happened, Findekáno jumping in and sharing his personal experience with her waking up.

"She hit me." Finno smirked at Eve as she hid behind her hands.

"I didn't know!" She found herself nearly laughing from the strangeness of it all. "I said I'm sorry!"

The first elf who had spoken stared at her and then at another of his family. He shrugged and turned back to Eve.

"Lady Eve," he said. "I am Lord Nendil, son of King Olwë. I at least believe the tale, for my nephew would not lie."

She nodded. "Oh I know. They're all amazing. Findaráto has helped a lot."

The dark haired woman smiled. "And Findekáno? Has he helped? Or been trouble."

Finno immediately rolled his eyes. "Mother!"

"He's been fine," Eve chuckled.

"Good." She nodded. "I am Lady Anairë, and this young elf's mother. If he ever causes you annoyance, let me know."

The mother of Findaráto laughed. "I am Lady Eärwen. The same is true for me and my son. Do not let their smiles fool you, both these princes are handfuls."

King Olwë stood and walked forward followed closely by a similarly tall woman with silver hair to match his own. They looked curiously at Eve and the king nodded. "Welcome to Alqualondë, little one. I hope you enjoy your stay."

The woman added more quickly. "I am Queen Melwien. If you ever have need of something, do not hesitate to find myself or my daughter Eärwen."

The last elf to be introduced stood then and bowed to her. His hair was nearly white. "I am Lord Telepso. I am Nendil and Eärwen's brother."

"Hi!" Eve smiled at them and waved awkwardly. "Eve Gallowyn."

"Welcome, Eve Gallowyn." Olwë smiled at her. "You may stay as long as you wish here. It is a marvelous city."

"Thanks," she said quickly.

"Why don't you show Lady Eve and Finno where they can rest if they wish, and freshen up at the least," Eärwen told her son. "Use the third and fourth guest rooms, Findo."

"Alright," he said with a nod. "Follow me, friends."

Findaráto showed Eve to a spacious room first, and beside it, Findekáno. He told them that if they wanted anything, he would be with his family on the balcony. But Eve decided to rest a bit after bathing.

The water for bathing was cold, but not unpleasant. She scrubbed her body clean of dirt and grime and sweat before finally moving to wash her hair. She used a wonderful flowery smelling soap which she never would've wanted to touch at home. But here it seemed fitting.

Once finished with her bath and finally clean, she wrung the water from her red hair and put on a light blue dress and a warm, royal blue fur cloak that acted more like a blanket than anything else. She lay down to sleep and drifted off. When she woke several hours later, she decided on a whim to explore where she could. She wanted to see the ocean from the balcony again.

Eve slipped on her silver sandals and quietly opened the white wooden door. Tiptoeing down the hall, she got about ten feet before she heard another door open and close. She turned around, wrapped in her massive cloak blanket. She nearly laughed when she saw the noise had been made by Findekáno.

"Hello," he chuckled quietly, walking down the hall towards her. "Where are you going this time of night?"

She paused. "Around."

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head smiling. "Come, I will show you the balcony. I assume that is where you were sneaking off to."

"Yeah, I'm caught." She laughed quietly and walked with Finno down the hall. "So what're you doing up now?"

"I am unsure," he admitted. He would say nothing else. "But you, what has you awake?"

Her face became closed off, her eyes shutting every so slightly at some sad memory. He instantly regretted asking, but a small part of him wanted to know her more. He wanted to know her story.

She didn't immediately respond and before long, they stood on the empty balcony. Eve sighed and breathed in the fresh air, sitting down on a large white couch and wrapping her cloak blanket around herself. Findekáno sat in a nearby matching chair, the one Nendil had occupied earlier. He didn't push the question. So it was that he looked up in shock when she answered it.

"I still miss them," she started quietly, holding something beneath the blanket. "All of them."

Findekáno nodded, all his mirth falling away and replaced by seriousness. "Who did you leave behind? You mentioned two siblings."

"Lucy and John, yeah." She flashed Finno a small smile. "And my dad. But I had other friends too. I was getting ready to start a new semester at school." She paused and realized he probably didn't understand. "A new session for study, if you will. My roommates, Sophia and Avery, we had picked out some new furniture for our rooms. Bright yellow couches." She smiled at the memory. "But now Sophia is dead, and Avery's alone. And then I'm...here."

Findekáno leaned forward and frowned. "Is here such a bad thing?"

She shook her head with a small, sad smile. "No, not really. In fact, it's amazing here. Everything is so perfect."

"But it is unfamiliar," Findekáno said with a nod. "To be honest, you are adjusting better than any of us would had we ended up in your world, I think."

She laughed at that, her eyes sparkling with joy as she thought about one of these elves trying to survive in the twenty first century of Earth. It made her giggle, to which she hid behind her hand as the childlike sound left her. She let the blanket drop slightly and Findekáno saw what had been in her hands. His heart sank as he saw the cat plush.

"You should paint something, someday, Eve." He smiled softly at her. "You mentioned you are an artist?"

"I try to be." Eve nodded and he saw her blushing. "I'm not sure I could capture of beauty of this crazy place. It's so cool."

Finno shook his head in amusement. "You use that word a lot. What does it mean?"

She opened her mouth to give an explanation before shutting it in confusion. "You know, I don't really know. It means okay, it means good, it means tons of different things."

"Cool." He mulled the word over. "A simple word to have so many meanings." He paused. "You are cool, Lady Eve."

She laughed and threw a pillow at him. He gasped and tried to duck but failed. It hit him straight in the face. With a laugh, he moved it and shook his head. "Now you have hit me twice."

The sassy expression on her face made him chuckle. She rolled her eyes and giggled again. "You deserved it this time at least."

Finno chuckled and stood, walking to the rail of the balcony. He looked down at the ocean, the give and take of the waves. He watched the little specks of light from lamps and candles in windows. He saw the glint of light reflecting off the silver hair of the Falmari elves. He was soon joined by Eve. She left her cloak on the coach. The air was warm and she didn't need it, and it dried her wet hair. But she held onto her cat plush.

"It's crazy beautiful here," she murmured. "I could never paint this."

"But you should try," Findekáno told her earnestly. "I think you could capture this if you tried."

She looked from him to the rolling waves and docks below. Eve smiled thoughtfully. "Sophia always wanted me to paint when I was upset. Maybe I should do that here."

Findekáno nodded and looked at her. Her eyes drooped from fatigue. He encouraged her to return to her room and rest, to which she agreed, however reluctantly. He walked her back.

"Good night, Lady Eve," he smiled. "Findaráto or I will fetch you come morning. Rest well."

"Good night!" She lifted her cat plush and made the animal's paw wave. With a raised voice she said it again. "Good night, Finno!"

He laughed and shook his head, leaving her alone in her suite. She climbed into the lavish bed and lay dreaming. She did not even notice closing her eyes, and later was unsure she ever had. But she rested.


	12. Chapter 11: Jewel Shores

_A/N: In which there's just some casual conversation about Fingolfin vs Feanor..._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Jewel Shores**

* * *

A light knock on her door jolted Eve awake quickly. Her breath came in short pants and she blinked several times to clear her eyes, staring up at the grey stone ceiling. Her dreams had been filled with images from her previous life. She'd relived the car accident, and remembered vividly wishing for the pain to leave. She remembered seeing Sophia's lifeless body crushed in the remnants of the car as she'd lain motionless on the concrete. Tears flowed down her face and she tried to rub them away as she got up and opened the door.

"Good morning," she said with a forced smile.

Findekáno didn't buy it at all. "You've been crying?" He and Findaráto stood outside her door and both frowned upon seeing her reddened eyes. Findekáno continued quickly, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she insisted, furiously trying to rid her face of tears. "I'm fine. Trust me. I'll be fine."

Neither elf looked particularly convinced. Findaráto's frown only deepened. "We thought to show you the city today alongside some of my family, but if you are unwell…"

"I'm fine," she snapped back before suddenly curling into herself and mumbling apologies. "I- I'm sorry."

The princes exchanged looks of concern. Findaráto had flinched from her anger, but he did not hold it against her and quickly accepted her apology. "How about this. You and Finno go ahead. He knows the city well, too. I will let my family know that you wished to go with us alone. They will understand. I will catch up to you after dining with them."

"I will make sure we find breakfast in the markets," Findekáno added quickly. "The pastries in Alqualondë are exquisite."

Eve watched their hopeful faces skeptically. But in the end she nodded. "Okay fine. Let me change though."

"I shall wait here," Findekáno assured her.

And so she shut the door, turning back into her guestroom. Her bare feet made pitter patter noises as she crossed the stone floor to her bag. She found the blue and gold dress that she'd worn just briefly the previous day and slipped into it. She thanked God that it didn't have a tie back. She didn't think Findekáno would much appreciate having to tie it for her. Riding boots were her shoe of choice; Eve didn't know if sandals would work for any real amount of walking. Besides, the dress covered most of her foot anyways. And so with a quick look in the mirror to check how red her eyes looked, she nodded to herself and opened the door.

"Ready?" Findekáno asked her with a small, sad smile.

She nodded back and straightened up. "As I'll ever be."

And so she pulled closed her door and followed her guide through the halls she had taken the evening before. Now they went to the throne room and out the double doors into the open sunshine. The light reflected off the pearl and ivory towers blindingly, and Eve gratefully realized the dark paths gave some relief. Findekáno took her by paths they hadn't taken now, and she soon found herself on a walking road.

"The best foods are down at sea level," he revealed. "However there is no reason to rush there. Many sights remain between us and the ocean."

Eve nodded in response, watching seagulls fly to and fro above her. One landed nearby and she smiled at it.

"Good morning, sir," she chuckled as it wandered towards them, no doubt looking for food from them. She crouched down. "Sorry, sir. No food here."

Findekáno laughed at her reaction to the bird. "Do you have such creatures in your home?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. I didn't even live near the ocean and they'd come by." Eve stood back up and shrugged at Finno's amused expression. "They're funny."

"Follow me, there are more splendid things to see here than the birds." He showed her forward and they continued walking. He explained to her that the Noldor had built the city itself as a gift to their Telerin friends. "Our two kindreds have been allies since they woke." He smiled and bowed to a passing Falmari maiden as he educated Eve. "And so we have pledged to always be. Our kings maintain a strong friendship."

"King Finwë and King Olwë, right?" Eve tried to recall what she'd learned. It took her a moment but she had more questions. "When the Kings die, who succeeds them?"

Findekáno looked at her in surprise. "We do not even think of such things. For none of our Kings shall die unless killed, and that will not happen. All is good now." He paused and his voice tightened. "But Fëanáro… pardon, Lord Fëanáro, he is Finwë's heir. Lord Telepso is Olwë's."

"Everyone gets twitchy when I ask about Lord Fëanáro," Eve said, narrowing her eyes. She began to walk backwards to she could see Findekáno's face more easily. "Why?"

"I-" he paused and shut his mouth, his face darkening. "I should not speak of this."

"I want answers, and you told me never to apologize for asking questions," Eve reminded him with a smirk.

He sighed and nodded. "Very well. You use my words against me." They had reached the docks and he gestured to a short half wall. "Sit."

They both sat down on the cool marble. Eve waited for him to start. It took several moments of silence where she assumed he was formulating his explanation.

"Lord Fëanáro is Finwë's first son, by way of his first wife Lady Míriel. She gave up her life upon Fëanáro's birth, or so it is explained." He frowned then. "She was the first of the Eldar to die in Valinor. It shook everyone. Finwë then married Indis, of the Vanyar, my grandmother. She wore him two sons and two daughters, one being my father, Nolofinwë."

Eve stopped him. "I haven't met him yet, right?"

Findekáno chuckled in response. "No."

"Go on."

He nodded. "Fëanáro resents my father and uncle. He is haughty and quick to anger, and often reminds our families of his superiority as the first son." Findekáno shot her a glance. "Did he treat you well?"

"Yeah, he was fine." Eve bit her lip trying to recall their brief interaction. "Maybe he's just in pain."

"I remind myself this, yes." Findekáno agreed quickly and stood, walking a step away from her. He turned back offered her his hand. "Come. Let's get you breakfast."

To his pleasant surprise, she accepted his help up, taking his hand until steady, and they meandered down the walkway to a seaside bakery. When they stood to order their breakfasts, Findaráto came striding in.

"Thought I would find you here," he said with a chuckle. Turning to Eve he explained, "Whenever Finno visits, he comes here."

"It is without fail the best bakery in all of Elvendom," Findekáno declared, causing the baker to laugh and thank him. Finno turned back to the others. "And it is the only one in Alqualondë to not use fish products."

"This is true," Findaráto agreed. "Come, choose a pastry, my friends."

In the end, Eve chose a muffin with some sort of blue berry in it, which she hoped was actually similar to blueberries. Findekáno selected a croissant style breakfast item. They did not sit to eat, as Findaráto eagerly insisted they walk down to the beach.

Together they walked, an elf to either side of Eve. She did not yet fully consider herself one of them; in her heart she clung to the idea that maybe she wouldn't have to stay here forever. As they wandered down the docks and saw the sailors prepping the swan ships for departure, she paused.

Findaráto turned to her. "What troubles you?"

She shook her head. Nothing about the image troubled her, it was her entire predicament. She had been in Valinor three days at least, but it felt like ages. She wanted to go home. Eve wished, looking at the beautiful dock and exquisitely shaped ships, that she could say she hated the sea. She had hated the ocean at home. But she couldn't say that here. And yet all she could bring herself to say was, "Nothing. I'm good."

"By 'I'm good, do you mean to say 'okay or alright'?" Findaráto tried to work out her way of speaking. "I'm good…?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant," she nodded. Whether or not Findo bought her quick reassurance, she didn't know, but she felt quite certain that Findekáno did not. She avoided making eye contact with him. After taking another bite of the muffin she posed a question. "So where this crazy pretty beach you keep talking about?"

"We are almost to the first bit," Findaráto told her as they walked along. "Right down this way."

They reached the end of this row of the haven and took stairs to the right. Down onto a pale beach they went, and Eve stopped right before her feet would hit the sand itself. When they looked at her in question she explained simply. "I don't like sand. It gets everywhere."

Findekáno rolled his eyes with a stupid grin in his face. "It's cool , as you say. The sand will not get in your riding boots."

"But it'll get on the dress," Eve shot back. "And then it'll get in my bag and on everything, and it'll ruin Nerdanel's stuff!"

"Hold your dress above the sand!" Findekáno insisted.

Eve huffed at him, glaring with all her might. But he could be as stubborn as she and Eve decided to pick her battles. This was not one of them. "Fine. Damn you."

Finno burst out laughing. "Language, Eve."

"Oh that's not even a bad word," she object, picking up her dress and stepping into the sad with her boots securely on her feet. They urged her down towards the crystal blue water which faded into darkness.

Findaráto bent down and picked up a palm full of damp sand. Eve held up her hand and swore that if he threw it she would murder him. But the cousins merely laughed and insisted she look at the sand.

"The beaches of Alqualondë have tiny flecks of jewels," Findaráto explained. "Look, see here. Ruby, sapphire, amethyst, diamond."

She gasped and saw what he meant. The sand glittered in the elven prince's hand. With a grin, Eve looked at them. "That's amazing."

They spent another hour at the docks, visiting the stalls and wares, but nothing stuck out to Eve. She knew they would've bought pretty much anything for her had she asked, and it was for that reason exactly she wanted nothing. After the hour was up, and lunch came, they headed up to the palace again. At this point Eve had forgotten all about her earlier panic attack from the dreams. Now she wanted to enjoy the beauty.


	13. Chapter 12: Many Meetings

_A/N: A quick note on where I see this particular story going. I'm utilizing A Different Kind of Heaven to explore Eve's relationships between all our favorite elves in preparation for stories 2 and 3, where the real conflict starts to happen. I'd like to get to a point where Eve has accepted her fate as an elf in Valinor, which is going to be the main source of conflict in this one. Plus, you know, the Feanor rivalries. Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Many Meetings**

* * *

As they prepared to return for lunch, Eve found herself drifting towards a bench on the docks. All around her the market bustled with activity. Findekáno and Findaráto bargained with a merchant for fancy breads. Eve decided to stay put and not get into trouble. That tended to be her motto: stay safe and stay smart. She only let her guard down once and awhile, one of those being the night she died. This certainly didn't add to her desire to go crazy. And so she sat listening to the waves and the chatter around her.

A tiny voice floated her way. "Hello!"

Eve looked to her left and smiled wide. A little girl, no more than two feet tall, stood next to her. The girl's dark hair went down to her waist. She scrambled up to sit on the bench next to Eve.

"Hi there," Eve said, laughing a little. "What's your name?"

"Tindalma," squeaked the child. "What's yours?"

She smiled. "Eve."

"You have strange hair." Tindalma stared at Eve, trying to figure the woman out. "Like Prince Nel'finwë. But also a strange name."

Eve didn't mean to blush, but she did. Her cheeks grew red as she tried to think of an answer. She recalled what the story was supposed to be. "I'm Lady Nerdanel's cousin, visiting here."

Tindalma shrugged. "Okay."

Findekáno and Findaráto, apparently finished with their shopping, walked over to them and smiled at the girl.

"Prince Findar'to," the girl stood from the bench and bowed. "It is an honor."

"Thank you," Findaráto chuckled. "Where are you parents?"

The girl shrugged. "I do not know. Somewhere buying fish."

They all turned as they heard someone calling the girl's name. A man rushed over, his hair to his shoulders, silver and wavy. His fair skin had become tanned likely from days near the sea. He skidded to a halt when he saw Tindalma with the royals.

"Prince Findaráto, Prince Findekáno," he huffed, catching his breath. "I trust my daughter did not cause you trouble."

"Not at all," Findaráto assured him. "She is very kind."

"Thank you for staying with her," the father added quickly. "Come, Tindalma. We have to keep moving."

Tindalma nodded to her father and bid farewell to the princes. Last of all she turned to Eve. "Goodbye, Lady Eve."

"Bye!" Eve added as they began to walk away. She noticed the elf glance back in surprise at his daughter's choice of words, obviously realizing Eve was not a Quenya name. But he merely smiled and turned away. Eve turned back to the princes. "Are we ready?"

They nodded. Findekáno offered her a hand off the bench and she took it. They began the trek up to the palace immediately, Findaráto carrying several loaves of bread and Findekáno two bouquets, one of lilies and one of white roses. Eve felt useless. When at last they reached the wooden doors of the palace, she insisted Finno let her carry some of the flowers.

"Gimme the roses," she muttered, grabbing them from his hands. "Come on."

He looked at her quizzically. "Why?"

With a dramatic roll of her eyes, Eve hissed back her answer quietly. "So I can do something."

"You do not need to do anything," Findekáno objected. He rolled his eyes when she scowled. "Why must you carry something?"

"To feel useful!" Eve held onto the roses tightly and Findekáno did not object again.

They made their way inside, catching up to Findaráto quickly. He led them to the right of the throne room this time. They took it down a short hallway before reaching a large dining room. The table had been expertly carved from a dark wood, and a white satin cloth draped over it for protection. Several workers moved to and fro, and Findaráto handed over his loaves of bread. Before Eve even realized what had happened, the roses and lilies were taken from their hands and ushered away to be placed in vases.

"Come, now we get ready," Findo smiled as he gestured for them to follow him back to their rooms. They walked back and he stopped before their doors. "I will leave you two here. When my family is ready to dine, I will come get you."

Eve thanked him and ducked into her room. She changed out of the sandy blue dress and into a soft, flowing gown of gold. It sat better on her than any other dress thanks to a few alterations Nerdanel had done after Eve expressed her love of the dress. She brushed her wavy auburn hair, deciding she would dress to impress the family. Her interaction with Tindalma reminded her how out of place she felt, and she didn't like it. Part of her hoped she could impress them enough to be accepted.

Of course, there was no need. The others would accept her regardless, but that was not how things had gone for Eve in her life. She shrugged to herself in the mirror, admiring her grey eyes she'd woken with in this different kind of heaven. They sparkled more blue than amber now, and she found them fascinating. As she stood there, she used a hair tie to do her hair in a high ponytail, letting her hair flow out to the sides like a waterfall.

When she heard a knock at the door, she shouted for whoever it was to enter. Findekáno poked his head in the door, causing Eve to chuckle as she messed with her hair a bit more. He asked if he could come in.

"I already said yes," she reminded him, turning away from the mirror.

Findekáno halted for a moment and then laughed, realizing she spoke correctly. So he walked in, being sure to leave the door slightly ajar. He went and sat on the bench at the foot of Eve's bed.

She was amazed at how incredible he looked. He wore a black shirt that hung loosely about his arms, and a light blue undershirt she could just barely see. His grey pants completed the look, and his long black hair contained a golden ribbon in a small, single braid down the side. Eve quickly looked away, but felt herself blushing slightly. She went over to the mirror to avoid looking at him.

"You look nice," Findekáno told her earnestly. "Your hair especially."

"Thanks." She knew herself to be hopeless at hiding her red cheeks and didn't want to turn around. But she had to as Findaráto poked his head in.

"We are ready, if you are." He glanced from Findekáno to Eve and held the door open. "Nice dress, Eve."

"Thanks," she said a bit too brightly, storming past them and out into the hallway, her sandals clipping on the floor. "Lead the way!"

Findaráto nodded and he and Findekáno led her back to the dining room. There they found Ladies Anairë, Melwien, and Eärwen, alongside Lords Olwë, Telepso, and Nendil. They all sat when the other three entered. Eve took her seat by Findekáno and Eärwen.

"So, Lady Eve, have you enjoyed our city thus far?" Queen Melwien asked her when they received their food. "Findaráto said you went down to the beach?"

Eve nodded and chewed her food for a moment, feeling almost like a child sitting at dinner after a long school day, being interrogated by a caring parent. "Yes, they did. It was cool. Back home I didn't really appreciate how awesome the ocean is."

"Truly, the sea is incredible," Nendil agreed quickly. "Ulmo helps protect us."

"Who's that?" She asked this hesitantly. But curiosity was a strong urge in her.

They all chuckled at her question, and Eve blushed. Findaráto answered for her. "Lord Ulmo is one of the Valar. He resides in the ocean and rules over it."

"Like Poseidon, then?" She murmured to herself. With a nod she spoke louder. "We had stories of things like the Valar. But they were called gods, and weren't real."

"Well, the Valar are very real here," Olwë told her with a quick smile. "We honor them as leaders, not as gods. For there is but one God, Ilúvatar."

Eve nodded and poked at her food. "Nienna, I think her name was, told me that Ilúvatar brought me here." She frowned. "Why?"

"That is not a question we can answer," Olwë replied. "That is for you to figure out or experience on your own, or with the help of friends."

Anairë nodded in agreement. "My sons will help, I am sure." When Eärwen went to add her pledge, Anairë laughed. "As will her sons."

"Káno and Nelyo will help at the least, and I bet Tyelko." Findekáno assured Eve and those around them. "They are eager to be of assistance."

Anairë shrugged. "What are they doing these days?"

Findekáno chewed his current bite before answered. "Lord Fëanáro had some kind of job in the forges for Makalaurë and Russandol." He shrugged. "Tyelkormo has been helping with the Ambarussa's studies. Curufinwë does all his work in the forge as always."

Anairë nodded and the conversation drifted elsewhere. Eve ate her food quietly, but she finally gave in. "Makalaurë? Russandol?" Eve leaned over and asked Findekáno quietly to explain who the names belonged to.

"Káno and Nelyo." He smiled at her confused expression. "After lunch, I will explain to you how names work for the Eldar."

She chuckled. "I thought Findaráto was going to teach me stuff."

Findekáno shrugged. "When we return to Tirion he will have more time to give you lessons. Here he is under more pressure."

They finished lunch soon enough and Findaráto escorted Eve back to her guest room when she expressed her exhaustion. She laid down, hoping to catch a few hours of rest without nightmares to interrupt her. She left her dress on and did not change. Findo had assured her that Findekáno would be next door or nearby, or he himself would be around, when she awoke. Eve certainly didn't fancy wandering around a palace alone.


	14. Chapter 13: Lessons and Memories

_A/N: Glad everyone is still enjoying this. I updated yesterday but it didn't show. Enjoy another one here! By the way, yesterday's Author's Note was important._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Lessons and Memories**

* * *

When Eve got out of bed, she looked around for some clue as to the time. Since coming to this place, she had realized the days must've been longer than her own, and thus gave up trying to differentiate individual hours. Nevertheless, she didn't even know if it was day or night.

She slipped on her sandals and smoothed her dress down. Eve opened her door and turned left to find Findekáno. With a small knock, she stood outside his door. It didn't take too long for him to open it. He smiled when he saw her.

"Awake at last?" He chuckled a bit and leaned in the doorframe. "Findo and his family are down at the beach. It's been hours."

"I hadn't slept well last night," she admitted, running a hand through her hair and not meeting his gaze. "Guess I was catching up."

"Understandable. We are just not used to an Elda sleeping as long as you," Findekáno explained. "Elves require minimal rest, and only after a hard ordeal do we sleep as you have been."

She scoffed and folded her arms. "Dying is a pretty big ordeal."

"Agreed," he admitted, raising his hands in a gesture of peace. "I did not mean to imply otherwise." He paused. "Did you wish to go down to the beaches again? They are dining down there for dinner."

She frowned to herself, thinking hard. Finally she shook her head. "Not really, and besides, you promised to explain names to me." She poked him in the arm.

"That I did. Very well." He left his room and closed the door. "But there is no reason we should miss the fading of Laurelin at Alqualondë while I tell you of such things."

They walked back to the balcony from the previous night. It remained empty, and Eve saw that the sky faded into silver darkness. Still, a golden light remained. Eve realized she had never seen the sun here.

"Where's the sun?" She turned to Findekáno as they sat on their chairs comfortably.

"Sun. I do not know this word," Findekáno said with a frown. "What does it mean?"

She frowned back at him. "The big glowy star that gives off light?"

"We do not have a "sun" as you say. Our light comes from the Two Trees, Laurelin and Telperion. They give off light each day, fading as the other increases." He smiled. "Nelyo and I enjoy visiting the Trees. Káno goes with us sometimes, too. Perhaps you would care to come?"

"Glowing trees?" Eve chuckled, falling into endless giggles. "Glowing trees? Yeah I've gotta see those."

Findekáno scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Trust me, they are beautiful. You will not be laughing when you see them."

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. Without another word she adjusted her seat and watched him intently. He finally got the message and began his lesson.

"Names for elves are special. Each has significance. Each has a mother name and a father name." He paused. "Not all elves use both, for example I exclusively use my father name, Findekáno."

"Where I'm from, the parents choose a name together," Eve told him. "And then we have a surname, to tell what family we're from. Eve is my given name, and Gallowyn is my surname."

"I see!" He nodded and leaned in. "Elves can have more than just mother and father names. Nelyo for example. His father name is Nelyafinwë, his mother name is Maitimo, but he also has an Epessë, Russandol. That is the name he uses with friends."

"But you call him Nelyo?" Eve asked him quickly. "Why?"

"We are more like brothers than friends," Findekáno admitted. "Some of us who are cousins use our pet names. Name use changes based on who is speaking."

Eve let out an exasperated sigh and sunk deeper into the white couch. "I'll never remember all of this. I feel like I'm back in school learning french."

"What is french?"

"It's another language than what I speak," she explained quickly. "I speak English."

"You speak Quenya well enough, also," Findekáno added.

"Quenya?" She paused and sat up straighter in confusion.

Findekáno nodded. "That is our language. You seem to know it."

"What?!" She froze and paused. "I'm not speaking English?" At that, Eve concentrated and realized the words had indeed not been English. So she tried very hard and spoke a word in her native language. "Pizza."

"Ah, now that is not Quenya," Findekáno said, furrowing his brow. "I did not understand that."

She let her concentration drop. Eve realized that somehow her brain had been wired for this new language. It made her feel weird, almost violated. And yet she also felt incredibly thankful she hadn't woken up here with a language barrier.

"This is so weird." She muttered to herself for a moment, finally conscious of the strange and yet fitting words leaving her mouth. "Guess I'm finally bilingual." Eve turned back to Findekáno. "You said names have special meanings? How so?"

"A name is precious. It tells who you are speaking to. Often they hold meaning, like Kánafinwë's mother name, Makalaurë. It means Gold-cleaver, in honor of his fantastic ability in music."

"How did Nerdanel know about that when he was a baby?" She found the answers giving her more questions. But as Telperion waxed and Laurelin waned, they had plenty of time.

Findekáno nodded. "Another good question. Elven mothers have some degree of foresight for their children. They name them such."

Eve grinned. "Now that's cool! I wish I could see the future."

But with a small laugh, Finno shook his head. "I do not envy mothers. It is less seeing the future as you say, and more a sense of what will come. That is a lot of pressure."

They fell into silence as each contemplated his words. Eve watched the fading light off the balcony and stood, walking to the rail. She leaned on it, watching the ocean waves come and go below her. While she knew this wasn't the heaven she'd been taught in school, she found herself thinking that this was a heaven in and of itself. It was a paradise for her to live in.

And yet again, the nagging guilt returned. The memories flooded back in. She felt sick, thinking of her last days in her home. She'd had an argument with her brother before going out on New Year's Eve. He'd insisted she could get hurt, reminded her of the dangers. But she'd wanted, once in her life, to have fun without worrying. She bit her lip in anger and regret. Look where fun had gotten her.

Findekáno watched her silently. He wondered what she thought about. He remembered how they'd found her that morning, sad and angry, and decided he'd speak to Lady Nerdanel about it upon their return to Tirion. Perhaps Estë and Lorien would be able to help her. He stood, the last light of Laurelin shining strong. Cautiously he went to stand next to her.

"Something troubles you," he began slowly, carefully. "Findaráto mentioned it again after you went to sleep. What happened, Lady Eve? What brought you to us?"

She bit her lip and did not meet his gaze. Instead she stared intently out into the horizon. After several silent moments, she sighed. "It was my birthday. Where I'm from, people aren't allowed to drink alcohol until twenty-one. That doesn't keep us from doing it, but since I turned twenty-one I decided to enjoy a day without lying to drink." She gave a tiny smile, still looking away. "Sophia and Christopher and I decided to go out to a bar, a place where people go to drink and party. But my birthday is also one of the biggest drinking nights of the year."

Findekáno wondered where she was going with it. He did not interrupt, glad she took the time to translate the words he did not comprehend.

"We call it New Year's Eve, the day before a new year starts." She felt tears stinging her eyes. "That's why my name is Eve. My parents were dramatic."

"Your name carries meaning like ours," Findekáno assured her.

She nodded. "We finished up at the bar around midnight. Christopher had wanted to leave the bar before the craziness of midnight proper. He didn't drink so he could drive us." She paused and turned to him. "You guys probably don't have cars. It's like... a big hunk of metal that we sit in like a cart, except no horses. They can go really fast."

Findekáno nodded in response and she continued. Her voice wavered briefly. "Christopher started driving us home. Sophia fell asleep because of the alcohol. I almost did. Then this other car came out of nowhere and smashed into us." Her breath hitched and she looked away, hiding her tears. "I'm positive that Christopher died right away. He got hit first. And I saw Sophia bleeding out. She wasn't moving."

Findekáno frowned and looked at her, not enjoying where this was going at all. But he had known what he'd asked and did not shy from it. "And you?"

"I remember lying on the ground. I remember horrible pain, like my body was on fire." Eve subconsciously reached down and felt her side. "I think I bled from my side. There was a lot of blood. I remember seeing a lot of stars, which is odd because we don't get that many where I'm from." She sighed and lowered her head. Her body hurt to think about it. "I wished for the pain to stop, I wished I could just die because it hurt so much. And then the pain went away and I don't remember anything else."

A tense silence hung in the air. Finno didn't know what to say; he didn't have anything to relate it to. Death really did not exist in Aman. But just based on her struggle to control herself, Findekáno knew it had been more traumatic than anything he had experienced. He hesitated before resting a hand on her arm, as Nerdanel had done, and she tensed slightly. Then her tears fell, though she did not wish it. Findekáno led her back to the couch and sat next to her.

"I for one am glad that at least you came here to us," Findekáno said a few minutes later as she tried to get a handle on her crying. "That is good at least."

Her body shook involuntarily. "I never should've gone out that night. John told me not to. Now I'm dead there."

"John? Your brother, correct," he asked quietly. "He mourns for you, I am sure. But that is not for you to worry about. It is natural to mourn."

Eve nodded, settling herself after the minor breakdown she experienced. By now, the stars were visible. Findekáno asked if she was hungry, to which she shook her head and told him no.

"I can go back to my room," she assured him, "if you want to grab food."

He frowned slightly. "If you wish to return to your room, I will not stop you. But I think it best if you stay around us."

Eve objected quickly, folding her arms and shaking her head. "At least let me go back and figure out how to make myself not look stupid and weepy."

"Very well," he chuckled. "Findo should be back soon, and we will get you once I have eaten."

She went back to her room then, freshening up. She splashed cold water on her face and tried to fix her hair. With a sigh, Eve sat at the foot of her bed. The grey-blue eyes that had been so intriguing that morning now mocked her. She didn't feel like herself anymore.

Findaráto and Findekáno retrieved her half an hour later, and she joined them and the royal family out on the balcony. Finno was right of course; being around the elves made her smile. Their smiles filled her with warmth, and their kind words made her feel better. They spoke long into the night so that when they finally retreated back into their rooms, Eve slept only a few hours.

But Findaráto and Findekáno did not sleep. Instead, they spoke together quietly in Findaráto's bed room, discussing what Eve had told the elder cousin.

"She trusts you," Findaráto reminded him. "The fact that she told you such things is good."

Findekáno nodded and smiled a bit. "I am unsure what I have done to earn her trust."

Findaráto nearly slapped his friend. "Do not say that. You show care to everyone. She has picked up on that."

"I do not enjoy seeing her in pain," Findekáno told him. He stood up and paced at the foot of his cousin's bed, a frustrated expression on his face.

Findaráto nodded as he sat cross-legged on top of his comforter. "None of us do. And we are helping as best we can. Once we return to Tirion, she can begin her lessons with me." Shrugging, he continued. "She mentioned she had studied in her world. Perhaps this will bring some amount of normalcy back into her life."

"I am worried of what Fëanáro will say about you teaching her," Findekáno admitted darkly, facing his cousin head on.

"If grandfather tells Fëanáro to allow it, he will." Then he paused. "At least I believe. We must not allow ourselves to think so ill of him."

Findekáno agreed, ending his pacing and leaning against the wall instead, right across from Findaráto. He wondered what to do. Finally he spoke up. "At least Tyelko seems to wish her well. The only ones not to seem to be Curufinwë and Moryo. And of them Moryo seems merely uninterested." He smiled. "It is good that Huan was there with Tyelko."

Findaráto agreed. "Do not trouble yourself too much, Finno. All shall be well, I know it. We will help her as best we can, and they as best they can, and she will come to love this land as we all do."

"Dawn is not far off," Findekáno noted as they watched Telperion's light fading from Findaráto's window. "We should get ready for the day."

And so Findekáno left his room and made his way through the palace to the guest chambers. He readied himself for the day of travel before them.


	15. Chapter 14: Midnight Serenade

_A/N: All reviews are answered in PMs. Please, enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Midnight Serenade**

* * *

With the waxing of Laurelin in the morning, Eve, Findaráto, and Findekáno left Alqualondë. Findo assured Eve it would not be the only trip there when she admitted to regretting spending so much time asleep. He reminded her that Alqualondë was but a day's ride away, and that his family would always welcome her visit.

It remained an uneventful ride home the entire time. Eve stayed relatively quiet, seemingly content to take in the world around her. The cousins spoke to each other about various matters concerning a "Lady Amarië" and Lady Elenwë. Eve didn't pay much attention, but based on the blushing face of Findaráto, Amarië was someone special. She nearly laughed once or twice at how Findekáno teased him.

They reached the Noldorin docks at Eldamar when the first stars began poking through the cloud cover. Then on to Tirion they went. Findekáno and Findaráto took Eve to the house of Lord Fëanáro and found it busier than usual. Nerdanel sat outside in the grass with her two eldest and two youngest sons. The twins threw a ball to each other under a giant oak tree while Nelyo sat beside his mother. They sat in silence as Káno played his lyre for them. Findekáno dismounted and helped Eve down from Alassë. Upon seeing them, a new voice announced her arrival.

"Eve is back," Moryo said, appearing from the doorway of their giant house. He walked forward, down the path and into the massive yard. Joining his mother and older brothers, he reclined on the grass.

Nerdanel, Nelyafinwë, and Kánafinwë looked over quickly, and shot smiles in her direction. Findaráto continued on home, leaving Findekáno to say hello. As the stars shined far above, he and Eve approached leading their horses behind then.

"Finno." Nerdanel smiled. "Eve! I am glad you are home. How did you enjoy Alqualondë?"

"It was super cool. The entire place is amazing," Eve told them. She turned to Alassë and ordered her to follow Findekáno before continuing. "The beaches have gems! How cool is that."

Findekáno jumped in. "Cool apparently has many meanings. Good and interesting are two." His eyes sparkled with mirth.

She rolled her eyes at him before nodding. "Sorry. I forget you guys speak all properly and everything." As Nerdanel stood, Eve walked over and joined her. "Thank you for helping me out so much, and letting me go."

But Nerdanel merely laughed. "Do not worry, child. You are free to do what you wish here. I will merely guide you."

"You're like my new mom," Eve only half joked. "I think I'd be pretty lost without you."

The smile that settled on Nerdanel's face was filled with warmth and happiness. She reached out and embraced the shorter woman. "I am glad to be your mother here."

By now, the twins had stopped their game and come over. Pityo and Telvo watched their embrace with skepticism and teasing. But Nelyo and Káno had genuine smiles. Both knew that though Nerdanel loved her seven sons with all her heart, she had always wished for a daughter.

"I will leave her with you," Findekáno said a few moments later. He bowed to the family. "Alassë and Turcanno need to be stabled."

Eve turned and smiled at Findekáno. "I owe you a lot of thanks too. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise!"

"Seeing you happy is reward enough," Findekáno assured her with a chuckle. He didn't miss the look of surprise Nelyo shot him, though he chose to ignore it. "Farewell, my friends."

The cousins all waved goodbye, Pityo and Telvo shouting goodbyes after him. Nerdanel bowed to Findekáno as he left, leading the grey and black horses down the road to his own house. When he left their sight, Nerdanel took Eve by the hand and led her to where Káno, Nelyo, and Moryo now lounged on the paradisiacal lawn. Nerdanel gestured for her to sit down as the twins picked up their ball game again.

"Káno was serenading us with a new song of his," Nerdanel explained. "Sit!"

Eve shrugged and did as she said. "I play piano. And sing a little." She settled herself on the grass in the silver of darkness.

"A musician then?" Káno asked happily.

"I wouldn't go quite that far," Eve amended. "I can't read sheet music. I just have a good ear."

Moryo let out laugh. "Aren't you just full of surprises."

She smirked right back at him. "Many surprises, sir."

But the elf merely rolled his eyes and lay back in the grass to count the stars above them. Káno began his tune. It lilted happily, with each string pluck painting a better mental image of the paradise Eve now called home. He did not sing, instead letting his fingers tell the story through the music they played. Eve couldn't interrupt.

But evidently the Ambarussa could.

"Ouch!" Telvo shouted in anger.

The five elves turned their attention to the twins. Telvo held his arm to his side, wincing in pain. But Pityo folded his own arms together in defiance.

"You idiot!" screamed Telvo. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did not," Pityo bit back angrily. He clenched his fists. "It is only a ball. Do not whine like a child."

Nerdanel sighed and stood, walking over between the red headed twins. "Calm yourselves. Pityo, apologize to your brother." She stood between them and ordered them to face one another. When Pityo did not do as instructed, she narrowed her eyes. "Now, or I shall tell your father what happened when he returns from the forge."

Pityo narrowed his eyes but muttered something unintelligible. When he realized that was not enough for his mother, he repeated his apology. "I am sorry."

"Now, you have not rested since Eve left. Head inside and go to your bedrooms," she ordered them. "Clean yourselves up first."

Grumbling, the twins did as their mother ordered. Nerdanel shot her older sons a tired glance, bidding them goodnight.

"If you are still out here once I have gotten the twins to sleep, I will come back out," she assured them. "If not, I will see you soon I am sure."

They each bid her goodnight. Eve decided to stay outside with them. She, for the first time since arriving in Valinor, did not feel exhausted. The peaceful night air invigorated her more than anything. Especially now that Káno nonchalantly plucked at his lyre, Eve smiled.

"What did you do in your home, Eve?" Nelyo asked her, twirling a blade of grass with his fingers.

"I studied." She made an ugly face. "It was boring."

Nelyo chuckled softly, looking around before glancing back at her. "Surely something about your life was interesting?"

It was her turn to laugh. "Not much. I went to school with a major in art and a minor in business. It wasn't exactly party central. I mean, I occasionally would have people over for paint get togethers."

Káno smiled at her and shook his head. He still plucked at his lyre but slowed as he spoke. "Painting, you say? The Valar picked well to place you among our people. For though the Vanyar are renowned for their sculptors and artists, the Noldor pursue art and drawing more."

"You should paint something," Moryo said suddenly, causing Eve to glance his way in surprise.

"I forgot you were here," she admitted sheepishly as she saw the rise and fall of his chest beneath dark clothing. He still lay staring up at the stars. "Sorry!"

Moryo rolled his eyes and deadpanned, "Thank you."

"But like you said, I wouldn't mind trying to paint here. At first when Findekáno brought it up, I wasn't sure." She shrugged. "Everything is just so beautiful here. It's intimidating. I mean, it's like… Everything is perfect. The land, the sky, the sea, the people!"

"People were not like us?" asked Nelyo curiously.

Eve laughed then. "Oh no. Definitely not."

"Well, it is good you are here then. You fit right in." Káno chuckled as he replied to her. "Our mother has always wanted a daughter, and you have the appearance to match her."

Eve said, "Yeah, well, I didn't always look like this. I had brownish amber eyes, not blue grey. It's crazy to look at myself in the mirror and see a more beautiful me. Like, Eve 2.0 or something."

For a few minutes, they fell into silence. Káno picked up a new tune, this one soft and mellow as the night they currently experienced. The breeze was slight, but every once in a while it would blow Eve's hair into her face enough to disrupt her thoughts.

At last Nelyo spoke again, looking over at Káno as he spoke. "So, Eve, what do you think of the cousins you have met so far?"

"They're funny," she said with a big smile. "Findaráto is very gracious and was a great host. Turukáno was nice enough. He showed me a baby portrait of Finno!" She grinned at the memory of it. "He was so cute as a baby!"

"What of Finno?" Nelyo looked at her now, a question in his mind that he would not voice.

"He helped a lot," she murmured now, thinking of her breakdown at Alqualondë. "And he's been super sweet- ah, nice." Eve turned and smiled back at Nelyo. "Definitely a good cousin to have. And friend."

"He's alright," Moryo chipped in.

Nelyo, Káno, and Eve all rolled their eyes in response, making faces at Moryo in the dark. None of them responded vocally, but the expressions on their faces spoke to how much they agreed with the unspoken truth behind Moryo's statement: pretty much everyone liked Findekáno.

Eve went to bid them goodnight after another ten minutes. She wanted desperately to bathe, and stood to do so when a figure came striding up the walkway past them. Fëanáro stopped in front of the little group.

"Ah, Eve, welcome back." He nodded to her. A look of annoyance adorned his face but it didn't seem directed at her. "My father informed me that Findaráto will be overseeing your studies. A room will be provided at the Tower for this."

"Thanks!" Eve smiled and nodded. "I can't wait to start."

Fëanáro nodded. "Good."

Eve bid them goodnight quickly and ducked into the house. She left Fëanáro in the yard. The elf spoke with his sons as she left, and soon Eve found herself taking a wonderful bath and falling into a sweet slumber upon a bed that felt like a cloud.


	16. Chapter 15: Who's Who

_A/N: In which there are shenanigans..._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Who's Who**

* * *

When Eve rolled over the next morning to find a short red haired elf staring at her, she groaned. The elf just looked at her curiously, quietly. He didn't say anything so she remained lying on her side. They stared at each other.

"Which one am I talking to?" Eve finally asked.

"Ambarussa." The small elf boy said simply and without even a laugh, though his eyes shined with mirth.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Thanks. You're so helpful."

"You are welcome." The elf shifted his weight to his left leg. He stared at Eve a little longer and she returned his gaze without flinching. Finally he spoke up. "Why do you sleep with your eyes closed?"

She had not been expecting that question. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but it wasn't that. "Um, because it's called sleeping?"

"We do not sleep with closed eyes. It is frightening to lose sight of what is around." The as of yet unidentified Ambarussa explained quickly.

"Are you afraid of the dark," Eve teased him. She still lay under her blankets and covers, watching him closely.

He scoffed. "I do not get scared. Telvo might be scared of the dark. I don't know."

She grinned wide. "I'm talking to Pityo then, huh? Nice try, little man."

Pityo folded his arms and huffed. "If you do not get up now, Telvo and I will eat all of your breakfast."

"Leave, then I'll get up," she said quickly. "Or I'll eat you for breakfast."

Pityo cracked a smile and nodded. He dashed out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen, skidding to a halt before his brother who sat eating with Nerdanel and Fëanáro.

Nerdanel smiled. "Was she awake?"

"No. I woke her up," Pityo said, shifting into his chair with a smug smile on his face. He took a bite of the fluffy pancake on his plate.

Fëanáro exchanged a glance with his wife. Turning to his youngest son, he raised an eyebrow and asked a single question. "Did you dump water on her? Do not lie."

Pityo and Telvo smirked at each other but Pityo shook his head. "No. I did not."

The relief on Nerdanel's face nearly caused Fëanáro to laugh. But he merely nodded and continued to eat, asking the twins questions between bites about their studies. "And did you remember their names?"

"Of course!" Telvo shovelled pancake bites into his mouth. "Tata and Tatië, Imin and Iminyë-"

"Enel and Enelyë!" Pityo jumped in at the end with the last pair.

"You are doing especially well with the lessons on the Cuivienyarna," said Fëanáro with a tiny smile at Pityo's eagerness. "I am proud of you for studying so hard."

With a grin, Telvo shouted, "Soon we will know more than even Káno!"

They spoke quietly until Eve came wandering into their kitchen area. She shuffled her feet, glad that Nerdanel noticed her quickly. "Good morning."

Nerdanel smiled and stood to help her. "Good morning! I am glad you found the new dresses. They came yesterday." She walked to Eve and showed her to an empty seat at the table. Once Eve sat, Nerdanel placed a plate of pancakes and biscuits before her. "Eat."

"Thank you!" Eve smiled at everyone and took a bite. She grinned even wider. "These are wonderful."

"My sons tell me you are interested in painting," Fëanáro began a few minutes later as he and his family finished eating. He did not mind that Eve still ate, rather, he was glad it gave her time to speak with him. "Did you paint before?"

"Yes, quite a bit." She nodded. "I was getting a degree in art. I studied it to use it for a job," she clarified quickly. "I love it."

"Then we shall have to see what you can do," Fëanáro said with a quick nod as if to himself. He stood from the table and cleared his plate. "I will be at the forge for the day with Curufinwë, but we will get you situated with supplies soon enough."

"I appreciate it." Eve then turned to the twins. "What are you two doing today?"

"The forge!" Telvo said loudly with a grin to match his enthusiasm.

"And it is time we leave," Fëanáro told them. He took their plates and placed them to where they could be cleaned. "Come on."

The Ambarussa pushed out their chairs with loud shouts of joy. Nerdanel, not even bothering to try to curb their loudness, pushed their chairs in afterwards. Before Eve could blink, all three elves had left out the door to visit the forges.

"Do they have a special forge?" Eve asked Nerdanel once they had left. She watched as the woman all but danced around the kitchen, cleaning up.

Nerdanel nodded. "My husband does. But then one he takes our children to belongs to my father, Mahtan. Together he and my father have taught each of our sons the craft. Curvo now has his own permanent station in Mahtan's forge, but the rest of my sons use the forge infrequently now." She took Eve's plate once she saw the woman finish. "What do you wish to do today, Eve?"

Eve shrugged. "I have no idea. What's there to do?"

"I enjoy spending my days at the docks, but since you just saw Alqualondë, perhaps you'd like something different?" Nerdanel paused in her movements and stood thoughtfully for a moment. "Perhaps something will present itself. Findaráto may want to start your lessons soon."

Laughter was heard and a knock at the door sounded a few minutes later after Eve helped Nerdanel clean. The door opened, and in walked five people and a huge dog. Two of them laughed raucously, Tyelko and Finno. Nelyo and Káno chuckled along more quietly, while Moryo stood behind them with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning, Lady Nerdanel, Eve!" Findekáno bowed quickly.

Nerdanel smiled warmly. "Good morning, Finno."

Huan barked along with him almost in greeting. Eve released a very childlike squeal and fell to her knees, hugging the dog. When she stood, Huan already came to her chest so that now as she knelt, her head was buried deep in his fur. Huan licked her face and she laughed.

"Apparently she cares more for the dog than any of us," Findekáno immediately joked.

"Give me a break," Eve shot back from the floor. "He's fluffy!"

Tyelko smiled down. "His name is Huan."

"Cute!" Eve stood back up after a last kiss from the giant wiry golden hound. "What are you guys up to today?"

"Yavanna is opening her apple orchards for picking in a few days, for the start of the Festival of Yavannië," Nelyo told Eve and his mother. "We thought to make our way there. We'll be gone for well over two weeks, but we thought we'd offer you a spot with us as Curvo decided not to go."

Nerdanel looked at them in surprise. "Curvo said no?"

"He claimed he has to finish a project," Káno explained. "Something about needing to perfect it before showing father and grandfather."

"A festival?" Eve brightened. "That sounds fun!" She turned to Nerdanel. "Can I go?"

The woman laughed. "Of course! You are in charge." She placed and hand on Eve's shoulder and gestured with her other hand to her sons and nephew. "These wonderful men will help you I'm sure." Huan barked, causing Nerdanel to laugh. "And this wonderful dog."

Eve nodded. "So, when do we leave?"

"We brought the horses here, so whenever you are ready," Tyelko told her. "We'll wait outside."

Eve nodded and hurried to her bedroom. Along with dresses, Nerdanel had bought three riding outfits. Eve put on one of them, an outfit with silver and light blue with black accents. She packed the rest into a backpack along with two dresses and her stuffed cat, Spencer. When she had finished, brushing her hair quickly and smiling at herself in the mirror of her room, she sped back down the hall to find Nerdanel. The woman sat reading at the table.

"Have fun, child," Nerdanel smiled, hugging Eve tightly. "The Festival of Yavannië is a treasured one here. There will be much to do. Stick with my sons so you don't get lost."

"Will do." She nodded and straightened herself up. "I'll be back soon!"

But Nerdanel shook her head. "Take your time, enjoy yourself!"

Eve grinned back at Nerdanel as she sped towards the door. Once out into the yard, she walked down the stone path to where the elves and horses waited. Moryo already sat atop his black stallion.

"Ready?" Nelyo asked her quickly.

Eve nodded. "As I'll ever be."

Moryo walked his horse in circles. "Good! Then let us be off!"

Findekáno offered her a hand up onto Alassë which she accepted. Once all had mounted, Nelyo and Findekáno led the way down the path into the streets. They left Tirion by other paths than they had when going to Alqualondë, and Eve eagerly watched the scenes around her. Huan trotted between Tyelko's horse and her own. He kept up no issue, and in fact Eve decided he very much wanted to run faster. But until they reached the open roads outside the city, he was forced to remain at a walk.


	17. Chapter 16: The Road Well Travelled

_A/N:_

 _ **Dedicated to Dolores O'Riordan of The Cranberries. Rest in peace.**_

 _First off, huge thanks to the reviewers. You guys make my day so great! I'm very glad you don't consider Eve a Mary Sue. I've been writing fanfiction and OCs and original fiction for so long that I'd hope this would be the case._

 _I wanted to address part of **daughterofthechief's** review here because it's important._

 _This story is planned as_ Fingon/OC _for multiple reasons. I did consider Tyelko/OC and Moryo/OC as well, but for the reasons I will lay out, I went with Fingon. First and foremost, based on Eve's personality, I don't think she'd ever mesh well with Curvo. Maybe Moryo (who I adore so much), but she's looking for happiness and I think Fingon offers that. As for Fingon and the other good characters being boring, I would remind you that this_ is _the Silmarillion and though they're happy and funny in this one… it can't last like this._

 _The second reason I went with Fingon is more plot stuff. Eve is starting to be a sister to the Fëanorians, and if she ends up with Fingon that puts her in a unique and complicated spot of loving the two halves of a hate filled relationship. Think about it…What's she going to think after the Kinslaying with the burning of the ships debacle. I'm delighted to get to play with that. I also think Fingon is one of the most interesting characters of the Silmarillion_ because _he's good. How does one stay good in First Age Beleriand? So many don't. So that's where this fic is going, and those are some of the reasons why. Hope it makes sense!_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **The Road Well Travelled**

* * *

The road they took once leaving Tirion seemed well travelled based on how little grass had grown there. They went three abreast, with Eve beside Huan on the right. Farmsteads lined the road for the first two hours, fields of wheat and corn the most noticeable for Eve. The road headed south. Occasionally the travelers passed others, most heading into Tirion.

"How far is the festival?" Eve asked Tyelko who rode beside her. "You guys said we'd be gone awhile."

"It will take a week to reach the Plains of Yavanna, and her orchards are near there," Tyelko told her.

She looked at him in surprise. "Really? Wow. That's a long way."

But Tyelko merely shrugged. "There are inns along the way to rest in, should we desire. I ride often even further, to Oromë's forests."

"Oromë, Yavanna," Eve tried the words carefully. "Who are they?"

At that question, Tyelko faced her quickly. "They are two of the Valar."

She nodded. "I've met some of those."

She didn't miss the humorous expression on Tyelko's face but she chose to ignore it. The day passed slowly by, the sound of quiet chatter and the beating of hooves on the ground the only real noises. Flocks of birds occasionally soared overhead, and Eve fancied she saw two dozen travelers on their way south that day.

Every so often a small settlement popped up beside the major road. It usually consisted of an inn and a few houses, nothing fancy. They passed all of them. Eve ate a fruit that looked and tasted like a pear for lunch. Amazingly, she didn't feel particularly hungry despite the lack of a substantial meal. By the time night fell, they reached a larger inn than anywhere previous.

Nelyo helped Eve down from her horse as they stopped. She hugged Alassë as best she could before stabling her and following the rest of her companions inside. Instantly she regretted it, for as they walked inside, a massive tavern opened up. It was classy, almost like a bar at a fancy restaurant back home with it's mahogany tables and wine racks. But all she could smell was the alcohol and it made her sick. Tyelko and Nelyo paid for rooms but Káno stood beside Eve and after a moment of watching her, knew something was up.

"I forgot something with the horses," Káno told the others quickly. "Eve, can you come help me?"

She nodded silently and ducked back out the door with him. About halfway to the stable he paused and pulled her aside. Káno looked down at her face and saw unshed tears. "Clearly you are not alright."

"N-no. I'm fine," she assured him with a fake smile. "What did you need with the horses?"

"Nothing. I merely wanted to get you out of the inn before you became sick or sobbing," he told her quietly, his voice low as more patrons arrived from the road. "My brothers are not always observant."

Eve nearly laughed at his assertion, and would have if not so disconcerted by the alcohol smell. Instead she merely rubbed her arm and sighed. "It's just memories."

"Clearly they are bad ones," he reminded her with a frown. "Were you hurt at a place such as this?"

Eve opened her mouth and then frowned right back, sighing in defeat. "I drank a lot on the night I died. Probably too much, to be honest." She wiped a few tears away. "I went to a bar, a place like this. And then… got killed as we went home. Now that's all I can think of when I smell the wine and stuff. It's stupid."

Káno looked at her sadly, a solemn expression on his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you do not wish to join us in the tavern, you do not have to."

Eve straightened herself up and nodded slowly. "We'll see how it goes."

"Alright." He softly smiled at her. "Come. The others will be wondering what happened."

Eve followed him back inside. Though she was hit with the smell of wine and spirits yet again, she forced herself to think of happier times. They found the others waiting in the entrance, chatting with one another. When Eve and Káno entered they waved them over. Together they went to the inn half of the establishment and found their rooms. Eve's sat adjacent to Káno's, who roomed with Findekáno and Nelyo. Across from them, Moryo and Tyelko shared a room. Eve missed the whisper Káno shared with Nelyo as she put her stuff down. They reconvened in the hallway.

"I am going to the tavern," Moryo asserted quickly.

Eve glanced at Káno before shaking her head. "I'll stay here."

Nelyo watched Eve carefully before nodding. "I think I will stay here. There will be many patrons tonight which I do not care to deal with."

"I'll stay behind as well," Findekano added, glancing from Nelyo to Eve.

Káno added, "I will, also."

With a laugh, Tyelko smirked. "I suppose I will babysit Moryo."

Moryo's face grew bright red. He hit his brother in the arm. "I do not need an escort."

"Ow!" Tyelko merely laughed again. "You are an angry drinker, Moryo. Do not deny it."

"It is because I must put up with you," Moryo bit back quickly. He turned to the others, still seething from his brother's insult. "Stay if you wish. I plan to enjoy myself." He turned on his heels and headed back to the tavern half with Tyelko following closely. Huan stayed behind with Eve.

The others ended up retiring to the larger room belonging to the three men. Eve sat on one of the four beds, Huan next to her. Findekáno pulled up a chair and Nelyo sat on a second bed close by.

Káno told them he was content to lean against the wall. "I sat all day on a horse. I do not need to keep sitting."

Nelyo, his back against the wall as he sat on his bed, looked at Eve. "You are a natural with horses, and other animals." He let his gaze wander to Huan, and he smiled. "Huan loves people, but he has taken a liking to you particularly quickly."

"I love dogs. I had one as a kid," Eve told them. "Definitely not this size though. Huan is huge!" She ruffled the fur on the dog's head. "Her name was Goldie. She was a golden retriever." With a small laugh, she added, "My naming skills at three were top notch."

Findekáno chuckled. "I think that is a good name. Straight and to the point."

"So Tyelko has Huan, but do lots of people have pets here?" Eve asked them. "And second, do you think your father would absolutely object to having a cat?"

Nelyo laughed. "The answer to your second question is we do not know. Our father would definitely say no to a dog. Huan was hard enough for the family and he was only in the house for a few months before Tyelko moved out. Then again, Moryo was a handful as a child which made things worse." He shrugged. "I do not know about a cat. They are easier than dogs, it is said."

"Oh, way easier. Barely a competition." She scooted higher on the bed. "My cat Spencer was so easy to care for. And cats are just awesome so, I'm sure it wouldn't be hard."

"I would speak to Lady Nerdanel first," Findekáno suggested. "She might know what Lord Fëanáro would say."

Káno agreed immediately. "Definitely talk to our mother. She might be able to help."

"Will do." Eve hugged Huan absentmindedly as her thoughts drifted to darker places. Thinking of home caused her words to falter. While the others kept chatting, she fell silent.

This time it was Nelyo who caught it. As a witty joke died down between Finno and Káno, he spoke quietly. "Eve, what is going on in your thoughts?"

She shrugged and shook her head. How could she explain it to a bunch of people who had basically no concept of death. Beyond that, she had been raised with a belief system that now came into question. When she first awoke, she'd found herself surprised to find what she assumed to be many gods. Now she knew there still to be only one, an Eru Ilúvatar, but was that her same God? The God she knew?

"I just don't know." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face as she leaned back against the wall. "What happened to my friends? My mom? When they died, I mean. What are my brother and sister doing right now? Are my other friends putting up a memorial or something? What about the other driver? Did he survive? And… and how's Spencer doing?" So many questions swarmed her mind that she didn't even voice.

They fell quiet. None had the answers she sought, and none were willing to placate her with lies. So they sat in the silence before finally Nelyo spoke up.

"I think it safe to say none of us know the answers you seek," he prefaced. After a short pause he continued. "But Ilúvatar would not have sent you here without a reason."

"People keep saying that," Eve muttered. "But no one has any ideas."

"Speak with Lady Yavanna," Káno suggested quickly. "The Valar are wise. Perhaps she has a suggestion?"

They sat quietly. Eve played with the ends of her hair, checking for split ends and finding none. That fact made her feel bittersweet. She was glad she still had her hair, though it was slightly longer. Her eyes had changed, and to her amazement there was no need to shave here. _That_ was a true blessing. But her body felt foreign sometimes.

"What is your favorite color, Eve?" Findekáno asked several minutes later. He spoke quietly, as if hesitant to break the silence.

She smiled. "Purple. Like the kind of purple that fades in black during sunset."

"We will have to find paint that matches that," he replied. "And other colors, also. So that you can paint the beauty around you. And maybe you can paint from memory. Honor your friends, perhaps?"

Eve looked at him thoughtfully. "Now that's an idea I could get behind."


	18. Chapter 17: The Festival

_A/N: I have many plans for Eve and a cat. Many many plans._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **The Festival**

* * *

They continued south. Minutes faded into hours, hours faded into days. Eve lost track of time other than being sure that five nights had passed. Each day brought more sights. By the sixth travel day, crowds joined them on the road. Tents had been set up along the route, providing shelter and food for the traveling Eldar. Elves of all hair colors were present; Káno took time to point out the Vanyar, Falmari, and Noldor. It was on that sixth evening that they reached the festival grounds.

Thousands of elves meandered about. For children there were haystacks to climb and carts to ride around in. Wine stations, food stalls, and even a giant horse track for racing had been set up. A massive stable had been erected where they left their horses. Together all six elves plus their giant hound wandered around.

"Welcome to the Festival of Yavannië!" Findekáno spread his arms wide and smiled, the sun beating down on his face. He turned back to Eve. "Truly a remarkable time."

"It's so busy!" She watched in awe as laughing elves formed groups on the grass, some dancing and singing, others eating and drinking. "Where are we going?"

Tyelko pointed to an area at the edge of the crowds to the east. "To find an open spot."

They walked for another half hour before finding a spot beneath a small patch of trees. Tyelko and Moryo produced blankets from a large pack and tossed them around. Eve took a silver and purple one, laying it down near the first tree. She sat down on it, a small smile on her face. She saw the day fading and the silver of night she had begun to grow used to taking its place. Eve watched the sky sparkle with tiny white stars.

"We should go find food for dinner," Moryo said to his brothers, his arms crossed in annoyance. "I am starving."

Maedhros chuckled. "You are not _starving_."

"I am getting food." He stuck his nose higher in the air. "Come if you wish. I do not care." He stalked off back to where the food stalls had been set up.

"I'm gonna stay here I think," Eve told them. "I can watch Huan, if you bring me back something."

Tyelko cracked a smile. "You need to stop stealing my dog."

"Well then get me a cat." Eve smirked back at him as Huan walked and curled up behind her. She let herself fall back onto the gigantic hound. "And besides. He likes me."

"You can stay here, then. Keep our spot." Nelyo looked around at his brothers and cousin. "Anyone else staying?"

"I will keep Eve company here," Findekáno nodded. He looked at the woman and the dog. "Perhaps she will talk to me and not just dear Huan."

"Maybe I-," Eve found herself interrupted by a massive yawn. She continued after. "Maybe I will _sleep._ "

In the end, the brothers all hurried to catch up with Moryo who picked his way around sitting and standing groups of elves. As they disappeared from view, Findekáno set about arranging their belongings. Eve stayed quiet, lying back in Huan's warm, furry body. Soon she fell asleep to the rise and fall of his breathing, her eyes closed much to the amusement of Fingon when he went to ask her something.

Once he'd finished organizing their little circle of the world, he sat back against a tree in his own blanket. He placed a hand on Huan's flank and the dog gave a small wag of his tail.

"She is an enigma, Huan," Findekáno murmured. When the dog's tail wagged slightly faster, he chuckled. "It seems you agree with me."

About an hour later, with silver darkness fully fallen, saw the return of the sons of Fëanáro. Seven other elves followed them: Turukáno, Elenwë, Iríssë, Findaráto, Artanis, and two other golden haired elves. Findekáno set his book down and looked at them in surprise.

"Finno!" Iríssë scrambled out of Elenwë's arms and ran to her oldest brother.

"So father let you come?" Findekáno grinned and ruffled her hair as she sat in his lap. Then he looked over at the others. "Is he here?"

Turvo nodded back. "Yes. Father and uncle are both here. They are closer to the fairgrounds. I need to take Iríssë and Artanis back soon."

"So that is the girl?" The shorter of the two golden haired brothers of Findaráto looked at the sleeping Eve closely. "She has taken your dog, Tyelkormo."

"Yes she has," the elf said with a smirk. "Huan enjoys her company."

"And why shouldn't he," Eve smirked, opening her eyes. "I think I'm great company." She pushed herself up so she sat before them. "did you bring me food?"

Moryo tossed her an apple. "Start with that."

"These are my brothers, Aikanáro and Angaráto." Findaráto gestured to the golden haired men. "Aico and Ango respectively."

"Hi!" She waved from her seat on the ground.

They both nodded to her in response. The taller one, his hair of a warmer gold than his siblings, backed up. "I can take the young maidens back to our fathers. I am to find Eldalótë there soon."

Artanis and Iríssë both objected immediately. But Findekáno and Findaráto both folded their arms in unison and the former spoke plainly. "You are wanted back. Head there with Ango."

Artanis narrowed her eyes at her older cousin before Iríssë grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Come, 'Nis. They will not change their minds."

She muttered something they did not catch before heading off with Angaráto. Aikanáro decided to leave as well. They had wanted to make Eve's acquaintance, but each had places to be. Elenwë sat down beside Eve once Huan got up and joined his master. The other elves broke apart and talked quietly.

"How have you been?" Elenwë's light golden hair fell about her shoulders and swept the ground. "Did you enjoy Alqualondë?"

Eve grinned. "Yeah it was amazing!"

"Good." Elenwë smiled at her. She looked at Eve's hair and leaned in. "Your hair would look nice in a braid. Can I do one for you?"

"Sure!" Eve situated herself to the side.

As Elenwë took Eve's hair in her hands, she quickly and intricately braided. Eve immediately knew Elenwë to be well practiced in this side braid style, for her hands all but flew. The elf maiden tied off Eve's hair at the end with a golden ribbon before plucking a flower from a wreathe she wore around her head. The white blossom fit perfectly in the braid. Elenwë smiled wide.

"Gorgeous, my dear." She clasped her hands together and looked at Eve. "Do you like it?"

Eve felt the braid carefully. "It's awesome!" She paused and giggled. "That means great."

"Awesome," Elenwë tried carefully. "A fitting word." She ran a hand down her own golden hair. "Flowers suit you. We should find you your own flower crown. The maiar of Vána made them especially for the festival." After a quick pause, she turned to Findekáno and Turukáno. "Look at Eve! She is so beautiful."

Turukáno nodded and complemented Elenwë's work. But Finno was, for the first time in perhaps his entire life, struck dumb. Eve was practically glowing with her smile, agreeing quickly with Turvo and showering Elenwë with praise. Findekáno watched her carefully.

A jab in his side tore his attention from her. He whipped around to see a smirking Nelyafinwë sitting next to him. Findekáno rolled his eyes.

"See something you like, Finno?" Nelyo asked nonchalantly. He sat against the same tree as Findekáno, his arm resting on his propped up knee in a leisurely pose.

Findekáno narrowed his eyes but found himself blushing ever so slightly. "Keep your mouth shut, Nelyo. You're better as the tall, silent type."

To that, the redhead laughed aloud and shook his head. He tossed a blueberry into his mouth and shrugged. But Findekáno didn't miss the wink he sent his way.

They continued chatting together for several hours. The stars grew more and more pronounced in the sky above them, and sweet music floated just on the edge of hearing. Soon, as they settled into hushed whispers, Káno took out a blue harp from his large bag. He nodded with a smile as Findaráto took out his own across from him.

Káno started the song, and Findo soon joined in. They composed a melody sweet and light, lilting and airy. Eve found herself entranced as the whole group fell silent. She had never seen Findaráto play the harp. Even accustomed to Káno's playing, she found it bewitching. Soon she found herself drifting to sleep against the tree.

What she guessed to be several hours later, Findekáno roused her. He still sat beside her against the tree, Nelyo on his other side.

"I would not suggest sleeping against a tree," he murmured quietly, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the others. "Your back will regret it in the morning."

Having fully crawled herself into consciousness, she looked around and noted that of her friends which still remained, they all indeed lay down with open eyes. "Wow you guys look creepy."

Finno almost laughed, but stopped himself. "From your tone, I would guess that creepy is not a compliment."

"No. It means strange in a bad way," she whispered back, facing him with a smile as Finno rolled his eyes goodnaturedly.

"Rest or leave," came Moryo's angry hiss as he rolled over and faced them. His black ponytail covered half his face. "I want to rest and cannot do so with you two chatting." He stared them down for several seconds before rolling back over.

Though Findekáno did not feel the need for rest, he also saw that Eve felt tired. "He is right. Lay down this time, though."

She chuckled quietly and did as she suggested, lying down next to him and using her pack as a pillow. She hugged her stuffed cat close. "Good night."

He whispered back. "Good night."


	19. Chapter 18: Horse Racing

_A/N: Late update today, and no update tomorrow (I work the entire day). Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Horse Racing**

* * *

Káno was the one to wake Eve up. Laurelin glowed softly with the beginning of day, mixed with Telperion in the dawn. Eve smiled and put her cat in her pack changing stations had been set up nearby, large curtained off areas for men and women. Káno pointed her to the right place. She took her gold and red dress with her, changing quickly, before reconvening with the grandchildren of Finwë.

"What's the plan?" Eve bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. All around her, elves moved about. She took everything in hungrily.

Nelyo walked over and drank from a glass bottle of water. Then he pointed towards a large crowd. "Tyelko has entered in the morning's horse race. He does it every year."

"Is he good?" Eve looked around and realized that the blonde haired brother had disappeared.

Moryo snorted. "Yeah. He always wins."

"He has the best horse," Káno explained quickly. "Oromë gifted Aranyë to him. She is one of the fastest horses I have ever seen."

"So we're gonna go watch, right?" Eve clapped her hands together. "This is so exciting. I'm so excited right now."

The brothers all laughed, even Moryo cracking a smile at her enthusiasm. A moment later, Findekáno came over to them from changing. He brought with him Findaráto and a maiden with warm golden blonde hair. She stood shorter than the prince, and her grey eyes sparkled joyously. A crown of pink blossoms adorned her head.

"Greetings, friends!" Findaráto waved to them and then turned to Eve. "Eve this is Amarië. She is a friend of mine."

"Hi there," Eve waved back.

Amarië smiled and spoke, her voice soft. "Hello, Eve. Elenwë got this for you, and asked that I bring it." She held out a flower crown of hundreds of tiny white blossoms. "She was right. It will look fantastic. May I?"

Eve nodded and while the men spoke together, allowed Amarië to place the flower crown on her hair and redo the braid. Once she had finished, Amarië's face beamed with pride. She told Eve how great it looked.

"Thank you!" Eve walked with Amarië to where the other elves stood. The broke into the circle between Findaráto and Findekáno.

"We should make for the track soon, if we want good seats," Nelyo said when they joined them. "Once we find seats, some of us may purchase food and bring it for the rest."

"A good plan," Findaráto agreed. "We should start over there now."

Eve walked in the midst of the group. Amarië was the closest elf in height that she had come across so far and she found this strangely comforting. They dodged through crowds heading this way and that. There seemed to be many different activities going on all across the area. Soon the race track loomed before them.

"Turvo is saving seats for us at the finish," Findekáno told them, taking the lead. "He and Elenwë found the seats this morning."

"Sweet!" Eve rubbed her hands together in excitement. When Moryo, who stood beside her, sent her a confused look she chuckled. "Sweet just means great."

"Is it a word similar to 'cool'?" Findekáno glanced back and smirked at her.

With a tiny eye roll she nodded. "Yes it is."

He laughed and guided them on through the thickening crowds. Without even turning back he shot back, "Ah, this is good! Another confusing word!"

Amarië chuckled beside Eve. "Ignore him."

"I've learned to," Eve replied, laughing along with her.

They reached the entrance to the seating area. Raised seats went about ten rows up, but Findekáno guided them along the inside walkway to the far side. The walk around the track took a good fifteen minutes. The seat already stood half full, and as they walked around it became even more packed in. Finally they reached the far side and saw Turvo sitting with Elenwë. Findekáno waved to them.

"Alright, who is coming with me to get food?" Findekáno asked them as Moryo, Finrod, and Amarië climbed up into the seats. "Anyone?"

"Me!" Eve raised her hand.

Elenwë and Nelyo decided to join them. They left by a closer entrance. It popped right out into the makeshift food market. Eve walked alongside Findekáno, with Elenwë and Nelyo having dropped back, whispering between themselves and smirking like the mischief makers they were.

"What kind of food is there?" Eve looked around and saw many fruit stalls. They passed a dessert shop and a baker's tent. Then Eve stopped with a pause. "Wait a second."

Findekáno, a few steps ahead of her turned and cocked his head in confusion. "What?"

"That smell…" She closed her eyes, allowed the crowds to pass her by. "That sound!" Her eyes flashed open and she turned to the right, hurrying forward.

Nelyo, Finno, and Elenwë hurried behind her. When they caught up she stood before a small stand. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Popcorn!" Eve nearly shrieked in excitement. "Oh my _God_ you guys have _popcorn_!"

Nelyo burst out laughing, and Findekáno soon joined him. Elenwë grinned wide and handed a few copper coins to the merchant in exchange for a large bag of popcorn. She turned and handed it to Eve. "Popcorn seems not unfitting for a name. We call it popped corn."

Eve stuffed a piece into her mouth and nearly started crying. "Guys, you have popcorn." She thrust it forward to show them. "Popcorn!"

"You keep saying that word," Findekáno reminded her. "It is obvious that you have seen such food."

"I love popcorn." She held the bag of popcorn close to her chest with a devious expression. "No one gets my popcorn."

They spent another half hour picking out food for themselves and their cousins. Nelyo bought himself a bottle of wine to share with his brothers, but other than that it turned out to be mostly fruits and pastries. Once all had something, the four companions turned back to the track and found their seats. By the time they reached Káno, Moryo, Turvo, Findo, and Amarië, the place looked packed.

Eve settled in between Elenwë and Nelyafinwë. She could just see over Findekáno below her. The horse riders walked along the track and Eve did her best to find Tyelko.

"Tyelko is riding his white mare, Aranyë. There." Nelyo pointed out his brother, blonde hair and brown and red outfit shining. "The other favorite is Prince Ingil, King Ingwë of the Vanyar's son." This time he pointed to an elf whose golden hair went only to his shoulders. He wore gold and blue riding gear. "He's beaten Tyelko twice out of six years."

"I wish him only the worst," Eve said, narrowed her eyes and settling into her seat in the bench with her popcorn.

Nelyo looked at her in surprise and gave a short laugh. "Competitive?"

"Just a bit."

The other redhead chuckled and grabbed the wine from Moryo beside him. A moment later saw the elven horse riders lining up. Tyelko took the innermost spot. Between him and Ingil rode a small, silver haired Telerin rider upon a white horse. A few Noldor and Vanyar filled the other spots. Suddenly on the track, a woman in a pink flowing dress grew in stature until she stood at least twenty feet high. She waved to everyone.

"Who's that?" Eve asked Nelyo.

"Lady Nessa. She and her brother Lord Oromë organize the races." He spoke quietly. "They are Valar."

Eve nodded.

"Welcome to the races!" Nessa smiled wide and her hair flowed in the wind. "It is with great pleasure that myself and my brother judge these games. Enjoy yourselves at the Festival of Yavannië, and may the Games begin." She shrunk down again and joined a tan skinned man dressed in furs and leathers. A bolt of fire flew into the air and it exploded high above the race track.

Instantly the riders flew across the track. The dirt spewed into the air, and Eve watched as Tyelko sped away. Ingil and the small Teler kept up with him. Everyone sat tense in their seats as they rounded the first quarter. Tyelko and Aranyë led, barely, with Ingil and the Teler close. The thunder of the hoof beats filled the air so that everything else became white noise. A figure who stood beside the two Valar did the announcing. But Eve found herself focused only on the streaking form of Aranyë.

Around the final corner, Aranyë pulled ahead. But moments later, the Telerin rider matched his pace. Eve thought she saw Tyelko look over at him. He pushed Aranyë even faster, but it wasn't enough. At the wire only Aranyë and the mystery horse remained together, and the Teler came in half a strided ahead.

Nelyo and Moryo both sat open-mouthed. After several silent seconds among the descendants of Finwë, Moryo took a huge drink of wine and nearly laughed.

He spoke quietly with a tiny, smirk. "He's going to be so angry."

Eve looked at Nelyo in surprise. "Who was that?"

Nelyo shook his head slowly. "I have no idea. What about you, Finno?" He tapped the man in front of them on the shoulder.

"I do not know." His face told it all: he was as shocked as the rest. He stood and turned around, looking at the cousins. "We should probably go find him. And we should bring Huan."

" **The official winner of the race is Hrávien of Alqualondë**!"

By now the horses had been slowed down and taken for care. Tyelko had disappeared with his horse. Findaráto told them to meet up again at their sleeping place.

"I am quite sure Tyelko does not need a crowd," Findaráto reminded them.

Nelyo agreed immediately. "You speak correctly."

Moryo snickered. "Especially after being beaten by a maiden."

In the end, Moryo, Káno, Nelyo, Eve, and Finno went to find Tyelkormo. They made their way to the track, sending Káno to get Huan, and Nelyo led the way to where Nessa and Oromë stood chatting with a few of the riders. When the Valar saw the small group approaching, Oromë nearly laughed, joining them.

"He is inside. And not very happy, I might add." Oromë pointed at a tunnel exit to a field behind the race track for the horses. "Be careful."

Nelyo sighed, folding his arms in frustration. "Have you spoken with him? Will he attack me when I enter?"

Oromë shrugged. "He did not attack me, but then, I am not his brother."

The redhead muttered, "That is not comforting."

Oromë smirked and shrugged, gesturing towards the exit. As they left, Nessa ran over and Oromë stopped Eve.

"How are you doing, child?" Nessa asked her with a smile. "Are the Eldar treating you well?"

"Yeah, they're great." Eve nodded, glad the others had stopped a bit away to wait for her. "They're cool."

"Cool?" Oromë looked at her in amusement.

She sighed and shrugged. "Never mind."

"Go, your friends are waiting." Oromë nodded to the elves.

"Thanks!" Eve bowed to them awkwardly before hurrying to join the others.

Together they walked into the field behind the track. A single person stood nearby, a certain blonde haired Noldo. A broken plank of wood lay thrown to the side and he sat, brooding, on a hay bale. Aranyë nuzzled his face with her big lips.

"Tyelko, you raced well." Nelyo ventured.

The elf looked up and rolled his eyes. "I do not need your sympathy, Nelyo."

"Hey!" Eve frowned and folded her arms. "Be nice. You already broke that piece of wood, don't break your brother."

Tyelko glared at her. But Káno appeared soon with Huan, and the dog bounded over and tackled Tyelko so fast he didn't have time to react.

"Come on, Tyelko," Káno shrugged. "Shouldn't you congratulate the winner instead of sulking?"

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, the elf stood and walked forward. He patted Aranyë and murmured something to her before leaving. They joined him.

The winner stood chatting with Oromë and Ingil inside the track. Tyelko fumed for a moment before catching Oromë's gaze and pushing his anger down. He approached the maiden and bowed his head.

"You rode well," Tyelko told her. "Your horse is fantastic."

"Thank you, Prince Tyelkormo. Lerina certainly is a wonderful horse. A gift from Lord Oromë."

At Tyelko's surprised expression, the Hunter of the Valar merely smiled. "I felt it time you and Prince Ingil had competition. She has proven herself worthy and will be joining you as a Hunter, Tyelkormo."

"I do not feel so bad losing then," Tyelko smirked. "To be beaten by another Hunter is no disgrace."

Hrávien chuckled, pulling her silver hair out of its ponytail. "I am glad you do not feel so disappointed now."

"It would have been worse losing to Ingil here," Tyelko explained with a smirk.

The Vanyarin prince laughed. "It is no great honor losing to you either, Tyelkormo."

Oromë interrupted them. "I am glad you approve of her, Tyelko. Go, join your brothers and cousin. They are waiting for you."


	20. Chapter 19: Apples to Apples

_A/N: After the day hiatus I promised you, here is an early chapter. Also, chapter twenty so huzzah!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Apples to Apples**

* * *

"What are we doing now?" Eve sat beneath the trees she and the descendants of Finwë had set up camp under. She sat between Findaráto and Moryo, chewing on what remained of the second bag of popcorn she'd taken from the track. "What grand adventure?"

Moryo snorted in response to her choice of words. "I am unsure what they plan to do." He gestured to his three older brothers and Findekáno who stood a bit apart. "I am going to the archery contests."

Eve nodded and stood. She walked over to the four elves in question and tapped Findekáno for him to let her into their square. He stepped aside to give her room.

"What's next?" She looked from Finno to Nelyo to Káno to Tyelko and finally back to Finno. Then she folded her arms. "There's got to be something interesting going on. Moryo mentioned archery?"

Findekáno grinned. "We plan to do the archery range tomorrow."

"He is competing in the longest distance," Tyelko explained.

Eve beamed. "Really? Cool!"

Finno smiled back and shrugged. "I have always competed. I have won thrice in the past five festivals, so we shall see who prevails tomorrow."

"You will." Eve didn't even hesitate with her nod of assurance. Then she paused. "Until then what are you doing?"

"We thought to go apple picking," Nelyo told her. "Some of us at least."

"I am joining Moryo with the archery trip," Tyelko clarified. "Káno?"

"I will join in the apple picking," he said, shaking his head.

"Findo!" Findekáno shouted to his blonde cousin. "What is your plan for today?"

The man stood from his seat under the tree and wandered over. He shrugged and glanced around. "I thought to join your brother with the children. Artanis is a handful and my father will likely appreciate the help with Aico and Ango both occupied elsewhere. Especially Ango. He and Eldalótë are always together."

"Then the four of us shall go apple picking." Findekáno nodded. "Good. We should start soon. The orchards are a good walk away."

Nelyo and Káno led the way, Eve trailed a few steps behind next to Finno. Eve didn't say anything. They all followed a well worn dirt trail that led off East. At the edge of sight stood a tremendous orchard with trees as high as twenty feet and bursting with apples. When they reached the trees, it was quieter than Eve had expected. Instead of bustling with activity, it seemed most of the elves had remained behind for the contests being held. The soft breeze blew the scent of the apples their way. To the far edges of the trees, berry bushes offered another harvest experience.

Eve stopped and closed her eyes as they entered the orchard. She allowed the sweet scents to fill her nose and the wind to clear the hair from her face. Findekáno waited for her patiently. When she finally opened her eyes, he nodded.

"Everything is so… alive here," she murmured quietly. "It's so weird. I can feel? Hear? The trees are almost talking. The land is singing…" Eve turned to Findekáno. "Is this what its always like for Elves?"

He nodded and gestured ahead. "Most of the time yes. It is more intense here, so close to Yavanna. Everything she has made sings her praise."

"Is she here?" Eve glanced around.

Finno nodded. "Somewhere, certainly. She would not let us into her orchards unsupervised."

Nelyo and Káno had disappeared while they talked. And so Findekáno led Eve forward, further under the trees. The leaves of the apple trees were darker than Eve remembered them being in her time. But it seemed not unfitting. They cast long shadows on the ground as Laurelin waxed in brightest.

Finno handed her a basket. "Here. Shall we?"

"Yes sir!" She turned and walked to a nearby tree. A few good apples hung close enough for her to reach. She plucked them and placed each gently into the wooden basket.

As he joined her, Nelyo and Káno walked up to them. The tall red haired brother shook his head with a wry smile.

"You get lost?" Nelyo looked at Findekáno pointedly. "Or did you have your mind elsewhere."

Findekáno rolled his eyes and tossed an apple his way. "Eve had some questions."

"Truly?" Nelyo tried unsuccessfully to hide his smirk behind the apple.

Káno had joined Eve in picking apples off her tree. As Nelyo and Finno teased each other, he brought over the small wooden step ladder for her. He set it before the woman.

"Thanks," she said with a warm smile. Káno offered her a hand as she climbed it carefully.

He let her go. "Do not fall. Our mother would never forgive us if you did."

But she insisted she was fine. She stood atop the four-step ladder and reached for the ripest apples she could find. The others faded below her, and soon it was her and the trees, the apples, the breeze. The elven voices below her disappeared.

Suddenly a sweet voice, yet warm and gravely, sounded beneath her. The feminine voice didn't speak to her but Eve became so distracted that she tried to turn around. She tripped on the step and tumbled.

Nelyo caught her fall but tripped himself, sending them both tumbling onto the ground. Káno's face was horrified and irritated, evidently seeing her fall as proof to why she should've been more careful. Findekáno helped Eve up from the ground with a hand, leaving Nelyo to his own devices.

Though Eve thanked Finno, her eyes rested on the source of the new voice. It was a woman, or a woman like being. She stood at least ten feet, with a green dress that molded to her body perfectly, yet modestly. Golden hair spilled down her back all the way to her knees. A crown of leaves adorned her head. The woman's skin was fair and yet golden tan also from many hours tending to life under the light of Laurelin.

Eve opened her mouth and then closed it. Then she spoke a single word. "Wow." Then she paused. "Wait you were there. When I…"

"Yes," said the woman. "I am Yavanna, child."

Eve bowed, suddenly compelled by sheer awe to do so. Around her the elves stayed quiet. But Eve was too curious.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she muttered to herself. "But satisfaction brought it back." She stood tall then and faced the Vala. "Why am I here?"

Yavanna straightened up, caught by surprise. But then she bent down and touched Eve on the shoulder. "I do not rightly know, child. Námo may know now. But Eru brought you here. Perhaps only the Creator knows why."

"Hm." Eve felt warm at the touch of Yavanna. Yet it did not sate her hunger for answers. "You must have some guess?"

Yavanna chuckled warmly, placing her hand on Eve's cheek, then raising the woman's face to look at her own. Yavanna's green gaze pierced her own sharply. There was no malice in those eyes, only warmth.

"Child, none know all the ways of Eru. Not even Námo, though wise he be. My guess is that you are here to help something great ahead, good or ill." At that, the Vala's eyes hardened. "Your coming has frightened some of my kin, and myself, rightly so. For Eru would not have brought you here thoughtlessly. But I cannot guess what your task is."

Eve's face contorted in surprise. "I scare you? You guys are terrifying! Everyone here is terrifying." Then she sighed and looked down. "Not always in a bad way though. Terrifying, but kind." She missed the warm expression which settled on her companions, and Finno most of all. "But how am I supposed to help here? Everything's great. It's a literal paradise."

That's when Yavanna stood tall. She straightened up and looked towards the North, seeing something none there could glimpse: Laurelin and Telperion. "I do not know. And for this we fear. Perhaps paradise will not always last." Then she chuckled a little and turned back to Eve. "But do not trouble yourself overmuch. Let us decide what is best."

Eve sighed but nodded. Yavanna turned then to the elven men. She smiled and drew from her tree four apples. The red turned a golden yellow. She handed one to each there.

"Keep this young maiden close," she joked. "And do not pick too many apples. Leave some for those that come after."

"Of course, my lady." Findekáno bowed low.

Káno folded his arms. "It would be easier if the young maiden didn't insist on climbing too high."

"Oh boo," Eve said, sticking her tongue out. "I didn't hurt anyone."

"Speak for yourself," Nelyo chirped back. But when she looked at him in concern, he shook his head. "I am unhurt. I assure you."

"Good." Eve nodded to herself. "We've got plenty of apples. Should we head back?" She looked at Yavanna in question.

"Indeed. By the time you reach the festival grounds, it will be falling into dusk," said the Vala.

And so they bid her a gracious farewell. Eve waved back at her even as they left the trees, and Yavanna waved her way softly. The elves had put their apple haul into three sacks which each male elf carried while Eve held a smaller sack with the four golden apples. They walked the hour back to the fields and clumps of trees. When they reached the campsite, no one was in sight.

"I'm going to change," Eve told them. She gently placed the golden apples down and grabbed a riding outfit from her bag. They were the only pants she owned. The one she chose was brown, tan, and a soft dark green. "I'll be right back."

And so she changed at the proper place. While she had started getting used to wearing long dresses all the time, she missed her jeans from back home. When she returned to their sleeping place, she found no one. She sulked.

"Up here," Findekáno laughed from far above her in the tree.

Eve grinned right back, but then her face fell. "I don't climb trees."

Finno snickered down at her. "Nelyo says the same of me, and yet here I am!"

She grumbled to herself. Nevertheless she found a foothold and hoisted herself up into the tree. She realized it was a fairly easy climb and yet still it terrified her.

"One foot in front of the other, Eve," Findekáno coaxed her. He pointed to footholds as he dangled his legs down from a particularly thick branch. "There you are."

She huffed and puffed but at last she sat herself beside Finno. He allowed her the spot nearest another branch for her back and she relaxed slightly. Eve turned to him. "I fell out of a tree in first grade. Broke my wrist."

"First grade?"

She sighed and explained "A level of study. I was like seven maybe. It terrified me."

"Well you did well. You climbed it despite your fear," Findekáno reminded her. He bent back the branches in front of them to show a clear path to the fairgrounds and to the sky.

The lights of Laurelin and Telperion mingled together, neither bright but both strong enough to vie with the other. Eve saw that the belt of Orion, of Menelmacar, shone in the sky already, piercing through the haze of twilight. Findekáno closed his eyes and took in the music of laughter and song around them.

Eve found herself watching him. The first thing she'd noticed upon waking was the beauty of the elves. Back at home, "hot" was a common descriptive term. But elves were beautiful, graceful, strong, powerful. Findekáno not least of all certainly. She liked his laugh and wished to hear it every day. It made her laugh. He gave her a little piece of comfort amidst all the unfamiliarity. Eve still regretted slapping him, though he had his fair share of cheekiness.

Several moments later he opened his eyes, and she let herself immediately watch the sky. The stars here shined vividly, even more vividly than normal for Valinor as she'd come to experience it. And so unable to stare at Findekáno, she stared at them.


	21. Chapter 20: An Archer's Game

_A/N: Updates will be every other day from now on (as opposed to daily). I know several of you reading this story also follow my Fëanoriel Chronicles stuff. I'm bringing this to every other day so that I can finish up Dreams of Power by the end of February. If you don't know what I'm talking about and are interested in more of my stuff, check my profile._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **An Archer's Game**

* * *

Early the next morning, Findekáno, Eve, and Nelyo joined Turukáno and Elenwë, Findaráto and Amarië, and Tyelko and Moryo at the bustling fairgrounds. The archery contest Finno would be participating in didn't start for several hours. They meandered around the shops and stalls. Soon, Eve found herself with Amarië and Elenwë at a jeweler's shop who sold accessories.

"Eve, you simply must try these." Elenwë gestured to a set of rhinestoned bobby pins. They were clear like diamonds and she held one up, letting it sparkle in the light. "They can go in your braid."

Amarië took one and put in Eve's hair. She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Definitely."

"Surely that's expensive," Eve objected. "I can't ask for these."

Amarië laughed. "Nonsense. There is nothing here I have need of. My father sees to that."

"Mine as well," Elenwë added. "Let us get the set for you."

Eve rolled her eyes but a smile adorned her face. "Fine."

Amarië placed three gold coins in the jeweler's hands. Elenwë busily set them in Eve's red hair below the flower crown and in the braid. Once she finished, Amarië took Eve's hand and pulled her through the shops. They looked at each merchant's wares for an hour at least. By the end, Eve felt thoroughly tired.

The women found the men messing around with wooden rods. They were three feet long a piece and rounded. Nelyo currently spun his in circles, reminding Eve of when she and her older siblings had played with lightsabers as children. All three smiled as Nelyo showed off.

But Moryo held his own and stood up, too. He began his routine with the wooden rod and then Nelyo held up his to block his brother's incoming attack. The wood resounded as they clashed together. Nelyo used a single hand while Moryo used a two handed grip.

"Careful, Moryo." Tyelko teased his brother from where he leaned against a short wooden fence. "Nelyo has height advantage."

"I _will_ wipe that smug smile from your face Nelyo," Moryo spat through gritted teeth. His face was drawn in concentration.

Their pretend swords clashed again. They drew closer together and sparred for a few more moments. Nelyo smiled the entire time, infuriating his brother. At the last, the redhead kicked out and pushed his brother back with his leg. Moryo slipped and tumbled to the ground. He scraped his elbow.

"You cheated!" The elf's face burned with rage as he held his arm. "I should've known you'd be like that."

But Nelyo laughed. "Cheated? Are you so weak that you have to slander me?"

Moryo lunged at him and would've punched him if Tyelko hadn't stepped in. The blonde brother held Moryo back and looked over at Nelyo in exasperation. "You had to kick him?" Tyelko then whispered something to Moryo and both paused and snickered.

"Watch yourself, Nelyo." Moryo spat at the ground as he walked away with Tyelko. They disappeared to find seats at the archery range, leaving the three women, Findaráto, Turukáno, and Nelyo together.

"Well that went well," Turvo muttered.

Nelyafinwë snickered. "He will recover. His pride, however, may take some time." He turned to the others. "Shall we find seats?"

They wandered into the direction the two sons of Fëanáro had traveled just a few minutes earlier. Turukáno and Elenwë led the way with Findaráto and Amarië right after. Nelyo trailed behind at a leisurely pace and Eve matched him.

"Did Finno go ahead?" Eve asked quickly.

Nelyo nodded. "Yes. He had to pick out a bow and quiver; the contestants cannot use their own."

"Do you think he's going to win?" Eve glanced up at him as they walked.

But Nelyo merely shrugged with a smirk on his face. "I am unsure, as is he. Rumor has it that Thornon and Rusco, two of Tyelko's fellow hunters, are participating. Finno will be hard pressed to beat them."

Eve nodded. She strolled alongside Nelyo in silence, playing with the tips of her braided auburn hair. They reached the field for archery a few minutes later. A great crowd had gathered already, but Nelyo caught sight of Káno waving them over.

"Come, Káno has saved us seats." Nelyo gently guided her forward as she could not see over the elven host.

"Where'd the others go?" Eve asked as she sat down between Nelyo and Káno on the third row up of the benches.

The redheaded brother shrugged. "Probably to join Nolofinwë and Arafinwë."

Suddenly they heard laughter behind them which each recognized. They spun around to see the Ambarussa, Curvo, and Lady Nerdanel walking towards them. Eve waved at Nerdanel, a huge smile on her face.

"You came!" Eve squeezed to make room for them. "Wow!"

Nerdanel chuckled. "Yes. Pityo and Telvo begged their father."

"It definitely was begging," Curvo added smartly, his arms folded. He turned to his older brothers. "Where is Tyelko?"

"He ran off with Moryo," Nelyo told him. "You can in fact stay with us."

Curvo rolled his eyes and nodded. He sat down behind Eve. To make room, Nelyo and Káno moved up beside him and allowed Nerdanel and the Ambarussa to sandwich Eve. Pityo sat at her right and Nerdanel her left.

"Finno is going to be closest to the crowd," Nelyo told them all. "He's the most well known."

"I feel like he's one of those people that everyone knows," Eve laughed. "He's everyone's friend."

"You are not far off from the truth," Káno told her with a laugh. "He is well respected by all."

"Well he's thoroughly impressed in the weeks I've known him so far," she said with nod, watching in excitement as competitors started filling the field. She missed the growing smirk on Nelyo's face. "Look! Here they come!"

The last three archers took the field, Finno at the last. Behind him went a dark red haired elf, and after that one of golden hair. Curvo watched then intently.

"Rusco appears to be in great shape this year," Curvo said, pointing to the redish brown haired elf beside Findekáno. "Look at his smug smile."

"Who do you want?" Eve asked, turning around to look at Curvo.

He shrugged. "I suppose Findekáno. Though Thornon is a close friend of Tyelko's, and he would enjoy the win."

The attention of the crowd was wrapped up in the three closest competitors. Findekáno chatted with Thornon before the horn sounded for them to take their positions. The bow he and held was made of a dark wood, and the arrows matched it. They were told to take their spots.

"The targets have got to be at least 80 yards down," Eve murmured in amazement. "Wow."

Nerdanel laughed and took her hand. "Do not worry for Findekáno. I have full confidence that he will win."

Pityo and Telvo chatted excitedly to each other, ignoring everyone around them. But when Findekáno raised his bow along with the others to take his first shot, they quieted down and watched in anticipation with the whole crowd. It amazed Eve how quiet the world became.

 _Thunk._

The sound of arrows meeting targets resounded in the field. Nerdanel explained quietly that it was best of three: three chances to hit the bullseye. The archers notched their second shots. Silence reigned again. Eve watched closely as Findekáno narrowed his eyes.

 _Thunk_.

The crowd at the end near the targets exploded in cheers once more. Eve hoped that was a good sign. Most of the elves at that end seemed to be Noldor based on hair color, so she hoped that were rooting for their prince. As the Maia signaled for them to take up their stances a final time, Eve held her breath. Findekáno was the picture of concentration.

 _Thunk._

Silence this time. No one moved or spoke as they waited for the verdict from the Maia at the targets. A few moments later and a loud voice sounded over the field. Eve waited patiently.

" **The winner of the 90 meter shot contest is Lord Findekáno of the House of Finwë**."

Eve leapt up alongside her friends, cheering as loud as she could. The elf in question waved at the crowd, beaming, before shaking hands with every single one of his opponents. He left the field with Thornon and towards the winner's tent. It was there that his friends found him.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" Eve ran forward and gave Findekáno a massive hug. "You won!"

He stood laughing, and then was stunned by her hug. "I was losing until the last shot." He returned her hug and she drew back as he continued. "Thornor had me beat, but I managed to hit the center with my last one."

Nelyo patted him on the back. "A decent shot. I expected nothing less."

"Decent?!" Findekano laughed incredulously. "I do not think I have ever made that shot."

Eve hugged him again and as she did so, a new group showed up. Turvo led with Elenwë and Iríssë. Behind trailed Finrod and Amarië with Artanis. And then behind them, Arafinwë whom Eve had met at Tirion and a tall, dark haired elf clothed in blues, golds, and whites walked beside him.

"Father," Findekáno smiled with a bow.

At the word 'father', Eve immediately let go of her hug and stood away. She found herself next to Nelyo who shot her a smirk that she pretended to ignore, though her face burned red with blushing and she really wanted to slap the redhead. She noticed that when Findekáno's father walked closer, the house of Fëanáro stiffened as one. Even Nerdanel looked slightly uneasy seeing Nolofinwë.

"Congratulations, Finno," Nolofinwë said with a grin. "You did well!"

Findekáno beamed. "I do only my best."

Curvo and the Ambarussa ducked out of the tent, explaining it was too cramped, and Nerdanel followed. Leaving Káno and Nelyo with the rest of their half cousins and half uncles, Eve watched in curiosity.

"You must be Eve, the maiden I have been told so much about," Nolofinwë began. He shot her a small smile.

"That's me!" She nodded back. "Nice to meet you."

He grinned. "You as well. Finno and Turvo both have told me much. I hope you have found Aman to your liking?"

She shrugged with a tiny smirk. "It's great, and the company is alright."

Findekáno, Kánafinwë and Nelyafinwë all laughed. Turukáno and Findaráto both smiled with them, shaking their heads at her comment.

"But seriously, it's been amazing. Everyone is so helpful all the time." Eve looked from Finno and Turvo to their father. "Your sons are pretty cool."

Nolofinwë raised an eyebrow. "Cool?"

"A word from her vocabulary that seems to have many definitions," Findekano replied with a smirk at the woman in question. "In this instance I believe it means nice or great."

"You're getting better at this," Eve teased him back.

Nolofinwë nodded. "I am glad to hear my sons are treating you well. Upon your return to Tirion, you are welcome at my home."

"Thanks!" Eve smiled and looked around. "Well, now that we have a winner in our midst, what should we do?"

"That is a good question," replied Káno from behind her.

"The handmaidens of Vána made a beautiful garden this year, with plant sculptures and artwork inside." Amarië said, speaking up from her spot beside Findo. "Perhaps a visit there?"

Eve nodded. That sounded like a good idea.


	22. Chapter 21: Gardens of Paradise

_A/N: Thanks to all readers and reviewers!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Gardens of Paradise**

* * *

"It is not far," Amarië assured the group as she led with her beloved Findaráto. She hurried along excitedly.

Eve walked on Amarië's left, flanked then by Findekáno on her own left. Káno walked behind with his older brother, mother, and the twins. Turvo and Elenwë were there also. The grass sprung green beneath their feet as they walked, miraculously untrampled despite the crowds. Eve found that particularly odd.

As they walked, the crowds joined them going west. Soon they saw up ahead a grand hedge of green leaves and bright pink flowers. An archway of plants beckoned for them to enter. A small line had formed and they went to the end.

"Here we are!" Amarië smiled and clasped her hands together as she stood behind a small group of children and mothers. "The wait should not last long."

"I find these displays boring," Pityo bemoaned. He looked at Nerdanel to see if she would react. She didn't.

"Just be quiet," Telvo muttered to his twin. "No one cares what you think."

Pityo smacked his brother in the arm. "That is unkind!"

Eve nearly laughed but Nerdanel's stern look at her sons stopped it in her throat. The auburn haired elf maid stood right in front of them and glared.

"Pityafinwë, Telufinwë." She put her hands on her hips. "Keep your hands and words to yourself. If you cannot be kind, do not speak. Understood?" They didn't answer, glaring at the ground. She narrowed her eyes. "Answer me, now."

"Understood," came both responses.

Nerdanel turned away and started talking to her eldest son. He was chuckling at something that his mother told him. The twins turned away from their oldest brother and mother, facing Eve and Findekáno.

Findekáno laid a hand on each of them. "Do not worry, Ambarussa. You are not as bad as Moryo had been as a child."

Pityo and Telvo both snickered in response. The elder twin, Pityo, nodded eagerly. "Nelyo has told us how hard Moryo was."

"It is true," Káno added, standing with them now. "But do not let him hear you say that, Ambarussa."

"We know," Telvo reminded him. "That would make trouble."

"Which is what you do," Káno warned them. "But this, it is not worth it. Moryo is sensitive."

Eve laughed. "Really?!"

"He rescued a sickly little black kitten when he was their age," Findekáno told her, gesturing to the Ambarussa. "But he didn't tell anyone. Not until he could not cure it himself."

"By then it was too late," Káno finished. He shook his head sadly. "We buried his body and marked it with a tree. Moryo was devastated."

She frowned. "Well that's depressing. Wow. Okay."

"Not cool?" Findekáno asked with fake innocence.

"Correct," Eve chuckled. "Very not cool."

The line started moving soon enough. Amarië, at the front, gave their number to the Maia working the entrance and they were allowed into the gardens. Eve had never seen anything like it. Beautiful water features of floating designs broke up fantastical topiaries. Flowers opened and closed of their own accord like a dance. For a rousing music of flutes and lyres filled the garden rooms.

"Wow look at this one," Eve said as she rushed over to a sculpture of marble surrounded by vines of morning glories and water lilies in the pool at its base. "That's crazy."

Elenwë nodded. "That is a sculpture of Ossë and Uinen."

The sculpture itself was three feet tall. Two figures, holding each other by the arms, were pure white. But they looked foreign, and had designs all across their bodies.

"Who are they?" Eve asked curiously.

"The chief Maiar of Lord Ulmo," Turvo told her.

Eve sighed. "You guys keep using that word. What's a Maiar?"

"Maiar are the lesser spirits of the Ainur. They serve the Valar," Turvo quickly clarified. "Ossë resides in the crashing waves and fierce ocean currents, Uinen in the gentle sea shore."

"Nice," Eve nodded. "So why did they get a statue?"

"The Falmari are good friends with Uinen, and Ossë teaches them much about sailing. I recognize the sculptor. Calandur is renowned anong the Falmari for his work with stone." Turvo pointed to the inscription. "It makes sense that he would depict them."

"Eve!" Amarië rushed over and grabbed her hand. "Eve, come see this." The maiden of the Vanyar pulled her over to the opposite side of the first 'room'. "This is a depiction of Telperion and Laurelin!"

A large topiary of two trees stood before her. Yellow flowers covered the right one, and silver flowers the left. The flowers moved in the slightest breeze, dancing on the wind.

"Pretty!" Eve nodded quickly and smiled at Amarië. "Hopefully I'll get to see the two trees everyone talks about in person someday."

"Oh you simply must," Amarië responded with an insistent nod.

They continued through the gardens, catching up with the rest of their party soon enough. In the center of the mosaic of gardens, a great circle of open space had been created. Men and women danced upon the green, and in the center a stage of musicians played. Amarië dragged Findaráto out and they joined in the dancing, but everyone else grabbed food from a small station and mulled about.

By the time they finished at the gardens, the light of Laurelin had faded to nearly nothing. The group split up, Nerdanel taking the twins to their own sleeping spot, Turvo, Elenwë, Findo, and Amarië finding Nolofinwë and Arafinwë. This left the two elder sons of Fëanáro with Eve and Findekáno. When they reached their camp, Tyelko, Moryo, and Curvo sat chatting with the Telerin maiden from the race track. Her silver hair was tied back in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face and she wore pants, not a dress, to which Eve was extremely envious.

"Hrávien, yes?" Findekáno asked with a smile as they all sat down to join her.

"Yes," she nodded. "An honor to see you again, my lords and lady."

"An honor for us as well," Káno assured her. "What brings you out our way tonight?"

She shrugged. "Huan found me."

The dog in question barked. He stood and walked over to Hrávien, licking her face. Then he joined Eve and she leaned back into him. Tyelko laughed.

"The maidens keep stealing your dog, Tyelko," Nelyo pointed out with a laugh.

But Tyelko rolled his eyes. "It is because I allow it."

"Of course," Nelyo held up his hands in a gesture of goodwill. His eyes twinkled with mirth. "I meant nothing else."

"Your mother should scold you like she did the Ambarussa," Eve laughed as she saw his smirk at Tyelko's expense. "If you can't say something nice, then don't saying nothing at all!"

Nelyo laughed right back at her. "I can get away with it. I am the eldest."

Hrávien stood, chuckling. "I must depart. My family is here as well. Good night, my lords and lady."

They all bid her farewell. Káno retrieved his harp and set to playing it that night again. Moryo, Tyelko, and Curvo ended up leaving halfway through his song to find more food. This left Findekáno, Nelyafinwë, and Kánafinwë together with Eve. Huan had gone with Tyelko.

Eve sat with her back against the tree again with Findekáno to her side. She felt her mind drifting to sleep. She did nothing to stop it, instead focusing entirely on the music being played by the magnificent harpist before her.

Nelyo was the first to notice that her head fell onto Findekáno shoulder. Even the elf himself did not notice. The redhead scooted closer. "Comfortable?"

"She fell asleep," Findekáno protested innocently as he felt her head on his shoulder. "She must be tired."

But he was just getting started. "You like her, Finno," Nelyo finally whispered.

Findekáno's face went bright red. He said nothing and Káno, grinned alongside his older brother, continued to play without halting.

"You do, by the Valar," Nelyo laughed softly. "This is too perfect."

"Be quiet," Finno hissed in irritation.

"All those hours spent hounding Turvo and Findo, and you end up just like them!" Nelyo fell onto his back nearly in tears from trying to resist laughing so as not to wake Eve. "Your brother sees it too, I am sure."

"No," whined Findekáno.

Káno chuckled. "Yes, definitely."

"Three weeks, Finno. Three weeks." Nelyo patted him on the head, knowing he wouldn't move.

They went to bed after that, though Findekáno didn't sleep for fear of waking the exhausted redheaded maiden. She didn't sleep nearly as much these days as when she'd first arrived, but when she did sleep it was difficult for her to snap out of it. He supposed she found it difficult to blend waking and dreaming.


	23. Chapter 22: Sketches

_A/N: Thank you to all the kind reviewers and followers! I responded to each in PMs, and would like to especially thank Unicadia for her two pieces of art for this story! I uploaded them to the Wattpad copy of this story if anyone wants to check them out. They are amazing and I am so flattered!_

 _Apologies for missing an update!_

 _Also, the review regarding the names has been heeded! I have placed a comprehensive name key and birth year key on the prologue chapter at the bottom. That way it is available._

 _Re-uploaded because FFN is freaking out and randomly deleting chapters._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **Sketches**

* * *

When Eve came to in the early morning, she blinked her eyes open and realized her head rested on something warm. She straightened up, noticing that both Nelyo and Tyelko sat chatting quietly. Moryo sat nearby reading a book as he leaned against a tree.

"She awakens." Nelyo chuckled upon her shifting away from Findekáno.

"You're not a bad pillow," she told Findekáno with a small laugh. "Sorry."

"It is fine," Finno assured her, standing to stretch.

She undid her braid and ran her hands through the wavy and almost knotted auburn locks. She vaguely remembered their conversation the night before.

"We're heading back home today?" She gave a tiny frown. "That's what we decided last night right?"

"Correct," Nelyo nodded. He handed her a pastry filled with a red filling.

She took a bite and grinned. Through her full mouth she muttered, "This is amazing!" Huan ran up to her and she laughed, hiding her food. "Hey that's mine!"

Tyelko called for his canine friend. Huan barked and trotted back over to him, sitting down at Tyelko's feet and dwarfing everything around him. "I am staying an extra day," he said to Eve. "The Hunters are meeting together tonight."

"That sounds fun," she smiled, finally satisfied with her hair. She put her white flower crown back on. "How many are you?"

"Twenty-five." Then he paused and shook his head. "Twenty-six now including Hrávien."

They continued to chat for about twenty more minutes. Káno showed up eventually carrying a bag of supplies. The soft grin on his face made them all pause and demand answers.

"I found paints and canvas and brushes for Eve at the market," he revealed, opening the sack to reveal a dozen tubes of paint, eight horse hair brushes, and a roll of canvas. "It was time someone made good on their promise."

Eve gasped and took out one of the brushes. She felt it absentmindedly, half checking the quality of the hairs, half just feeling it for comfort. "Thank you so much!"

Káno nodded and offered to carry the bag for until they reached their horses. She thanked him again profusely. Now that all the brothers and Eve had packed up, they set off through the fair grounds to the massive stable where they had left the horses. Eve's face fell upon mounting Alassë. She did not want to leave the festival. But after several moments of sadness she reminded herself that there had to be a hundred things just as grand in this place.

Several days later they reached the inn which they'd stopped at on the way South. They stayed the night again, Tyelko catching up to them. He explained that the hunters hunters had ridden hard. Eve placed her pack in her room and sighed to herself. The scent of alcohol didn't bother her quite as much this time around, but it still brought back unpleasant memories.

This time, all her companions decided to go drink. Eve did not fancy sitting in her room alone for hours. Therefore she took a deep breath and made up her mind to join them. She looked in the bag of art supplies and saw a small sketch pad and pencils. Eve decided to bring this along with her.

She sat down at a comfortable corner table. Findekáno and Moryo had gone to get glasses of wine for them all. Tyelko, Nelyo, and Káno chatted together as Huan sat curled under the table nearly too big for it but just fitting somehow. Eve took out a pencil and began to sketch what she remembered of Alqualondë's great domes and towers. She fell full engrossed into her work, not even noticing when the two other elves returned until they spoke.

"Five glasses of Laurornë wine, and from a good year, too," Moryo told them as he set the glasses down. Findekáno handed him the large bottle before both took their seats. Moryo began pouring. "You are sure you do not wish for any, Eve?"

"Yeah no. Thanks though," she said with a small smile.

Findekáno leaned over and peeked at her drawing. "Alqualondë?"

She beamed, glad he could recognize her sketch. "Yeah!"

"A nice drawing," he added, smiling back at her. "Perhaps you could draw something from your home for us?"

The others elves immediately sat up, intrigued by the prospect. Evidently they were interested. Eve nodded.

"Sure." She flipped the page of the sketch pad and paused. Deciding what to draw was harder than deciding to draw in the first place. "Okay. This is what we call a car."

Her hands flew across the page, starting with a loose outline of the car body. She decided on a basic commuter car, four wheel and low to the ground. After picking the final line from the sketch lines, she darkened the outline and added the wheels and extras like handle, door frames, and windows.

"What is a car?" Tyelko asked as she showed them the picture.

"It gets us around, sort of like horses but a lot faster." She pointed to the front half. "A driver sits here and steers with a circular wheel to tell the car where to go."

Moryo frowned, "But it is not alive?"

"No definitely not," Eve laughed. "It runs on electricity and gas, but don't ask me how that works. I've zero idea."

They frowned but eagerly nodded. Káno paused before asking his own question. "What sort of instruments did you have?"

"Millions," Eve joked. She turned the page again and sketched little images of a piano, an electric guitar, an ocarina, a drum set, and a recorder. She spoke their names. "Do you have any of these?"

"We have some similar ones," Káno nodded. "The one you called a recorder we have a version of. Drums we have. And that ocarina looks like a version of a flute like instrument. But the others are foreign to me."

Eve nodded. "I was okay at piano. The recorder is something that we were taught in school as children."

Nelyo leaned over and looked more closely before turning to Eve. "What of your alphabet? Can you write in your native tongue?"

"I hope so," Eve murmured. She took her pencil and made the shapes of each letter of the English language. It took a lot of concentration, but she slowly managed to recite their names and a few English words to combine them with. "This is just one of thousands of language spoken where I come from. It's English, my first language. But not everyone speaks it."

"Intriguing," Finno nodded eagerly. "You must show these to Findaráto. Of all of us, he will be the most intrigued."

For an hour or so they sat and drank, eating small helpings of food and watching as Eve became lost in her own little world of art. She had started sketching herself and her friends and fell out of the conversation. She was focusing on getting Christopher's nose right when she realized everyone but Findekáno had retired to bed. Findekáno himself was finishing of some sort of grand desert and a last glass of wine.

"Wow I really wasn't paying attention," Eve chuckled as she realized they were gone. "Sorry."

Findekáno chuckled. "Do not apologize. They had too much wine and decided to retire for rest." He gestured to her sketch pad with a fork. "May I see what you worked on?"

She paused, hesitating. But she turned it towards him and explained what it was. "That was me before I got here. Big difference is the shorter hair. Those are Sophia and Christopher, and that one there is my dad."

"Ah so you were beautiful even as a pure Secondborn," he said with a tiny smile. He immediately blushed, wondering what had come over him and all he could think was how thankful he was Nelyo had not been present.

Eve paused and blushed, a smile growing on her face until she couldn't contain it. "Thanks!"

"You are welcome," he mumbled, playing with his food. He suddenly felt much less critical of his brother's way with Elenwë, or Findaráto and Amarië. He could only hope they would take pity on him and not relentlessly tease Findekáno back. "Are those the types of clothes you wore?"

She glanced at the pants and shirt she had drawn on herself and Sophia. "Pretty much. Tight pants and boots and a long sleeved shirt plus a scarf tends to be my winter wardrobe."

"A nice wardrobe," Findekáno chuckled. "Very different from us here. But no less good, I think."

Eve turned to him. "So, of all your cousins, who's the best?"

Findekáno laughed hard. "You cannot just ask me this question!"

"I just did." Eve poked his arm. "I bet it's Nelyo."

"Nelyo is essentially my brother," Findekáno admitted with a nod of his head. "As the eldest in my family, he became an older brother I did not have by blood. That being said, Findo and I are good friends as well."

"So the oldest all stick together," Eve chuckled. "Do you pick on the younger ones?"

Findekáno rolled his eyes with a half smile. "No more than they require. Angaráto and Moryo are the easiest to upset, and Turvo is my brother so I must with him."

"Of course!" Eve nodded sarcastically. "Why would you ever not!"

With a quick sip of his wine he smirked. "Glad you see it as I do." He paused as she laughed. "Believe it or not, the Ambarussa are more a nuisance than I am."

"They're just kids," Eve protested.

Findekáno nodded. "Yes. Smart ones."

They each returned to their rooms soon after. Eve wanted a couple of hours of sleep and Finno did not keep her longer. They bid one another goodnight at their doors and Eve ducked inside her room. She smiled to herself, blushing terribly as she looked at the drawing of herself and her friends. He'd called her beautiful, and for some reason she found that a higher compliment than she'd ever received.


	24. Chapter 23: Liquid Silver

_A/N: Hi R A Storyteller! Thank you for your kind review! I am very excited but also filled with dread when I think about Eve in the Silmarillion storyline. It's going to be so sad to write :'( nevertheless what must be done must be done! I've fallen way more in love with this story than I ever imagined I would._

 _P.S. I will neither confirm nor deny Tibblet's theory. Chew on that._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Liquid Silver**

* * *

By the end of the week, the great city of Tirion rose up before them. Eve gasped audibly at the sheer beauty of it. Dark clouds hung on the horizon heralding rain to come, but the waning light of Laurelin mixed with the waxing glow of Telperion created a wash of colors across the clear sky like her water bowl after washing paint brushes. Alassë halted and Káno, beside her, asked her how she felt.

"I'm fine, I'm good. It's just… wow." She pointed at the sky. "I mean look at that."

"Truly magnificent, no?" He nodded as they continued forward to catch up with Tyelko and Moryo.

"It will rain soon," Findekáno remarked as they hurried towards his house to drop off Alassë. Nelyo and Káno remained with them, Tyelko and Moryo having ridden ahead. Finno turned to Eve. "Let us hurry."

And so they walked their horses more quickly, but still the rain had started already once they reached Findekáno's house. Eve hurried inside out of the downpour alongside the two sons of Fëanáro while Finno took their horses around the back. Eve watched out the window as the lightning flashed and thunder roared. The rain fell in torrents. She certainly wasn't eager to continue on to Nerdanel's just yet.

As Findekáno finished up the horses, Nelyo made himself useful in the kitchen. He heated water to make tea for they all felt chilly from their wet clothes in the autumn air. Eve stood at the window still, watching the falling water through the still present glow of silver from Telperion.

"Caravaggio would have a party here," she chuckled. "The shadows and light, their interplay. He'd love it."

Káno stood up and came next to her. "Who do you speak of?"

She shrugged. "Caravaggio, the master of light and shadow. He was a famous painter. He specialized in people, in Chiaroscuro." Eve turned to Káno and smiled up at him. "An art term. It has to do with light and shadows on skin."

"Intriguing." Káno nodded slowly and watched the rain fall with her.

They both turned when a great clamour arose from the back of the house. The quick opening and closing of a door startled all of them. Findekáno grumbled inaudible curses about a Manwë and an Ulmo as he wrung out his shirt. His wet hair was plastered to his skin and across his face.

Eve laughed and covered her mouth. "You're an absolute mess."

Findekáno's face brightened. He shook his head and smiled, scoffing at her statement. "Lord Manwë picks inopportune moments for rain. Always."

Nelyo turned the corner from the kitchen area and gave a hard laugh as he leaned in the doorframe. "Go change, Finno. You look like a bedraggled rat."

"Thank you, kind lord," joked the elf in question. But he already made his way up the stairs, boots squelching. He shouted directions. "You three are welcome to change as well. Use the guest room."

Eve, wringing out her own hair and trying desperately to untangle it, looked at her riding outfit. She realize immediately that she wasn't much better off than the elf she'd teased. Picking up her backpack, she turned to Káno, as Nelyo had gone back to make the tea.

"Where's the room?" She asked quickly.

"Straight down that hall." He pointed to the hallway that went left of the stairs.

When one entered the house of Findekáno and Turukáno, there stood a sitting room immediately left of the door. A table and chairs in the dining room went right. Behind the dining room, a small kitchen sat as a hallway went straight back to a backdoor and flanked by the stairs. But to the left of the stairs and behind the sitting room couch there was a guest room after a hallway.

Eve found the room quickly and shut the door. She used a small towel in her bag to dry herself as best she could, especially her hair, before slipping into a black dress with golden embroidery. Once her clothes were packed back up she rejoined the men. Each took a turn changing.

Her hair had been brushed as well as she could with her small comb. Finno had brushed his own hair, putting it into a braid to keep it out of his face. Four cups of tea sat on the coffee table between the couches and chairs. Eve picked hers up quickly and held it in her hands. Warmth radiated from the porcelain mug.

"What kind of tea?" She looked to Nelyo who sat across from her in a chair. She made a face and said in her best manly voice, "Tea, Earl Grey, hot." They looked at her strangely and she chuckled. "It's… There's… it's complicated. There was a story called Star Trek about a ship's captain. He'd always order his tea like that."

Nelyo nodded at her with a slight eye roll. "The ways of the Secondborn are very strange."

"Hey!" Eve whined and then chuckled, falling back further into the comfortable couch she occupied.

To her right, a snicker came from Fingon. He sipped his tea, trying to hide his smirk. But no one missed it.

"You guys are just jealous you aren't as cool as me." Eve folded her left arm across her chest and sipped her own tea. It tasted pleasantly of chamomile and vanilla.

"Ah yes, we are uncool," Findekáno added for her, failing to contain his laughter. "This much we are well aware of."

"I never said you weren't cool. Just not as cool as me," she corrected a moment later.

Across from her, the red head smiled. "Which of us is most cool?" Nelyo asked quickly.

Eve stuttered. "I can't choose one."

"But you must!" Nelyo urged seriously. "To settle once and for all that great question."

Eve placed her mug on the wooden table and narrowed her eyes. "Certainly not _you_."

"Come now, you wound me!" Nelyo put a hand across his heart. "Your words are like daggers in my chest!" Then he snickered and fell back into the chair he occupied. More seriously he continued. "Choose, then. Káno or Finno."

Eve huffed. She picked up her tea and sipped it. Carefully she observed both Káno and Finno. Finally she had her answer. "Findekáno. Sorry Káno, but his braid is cooler than your messy ponytail."

They all devolved into laughter. Eve chatted with Káno for a moment and missed the smirk and wink Nelyo sent Findekáno. But Finno did not miss it and rolled his eyes. Once Eve finished apologizing to the loser of the coolness contest, she turned to Findekáno.

"Men don't usually wear their hair long where I'm from," she explained to them all. "Your braid is pretty impressive."

"Hair length varies among the Eldar, depending on what one does for a living." Nelyo sat up straighter as he continued drinking his tea. "The Falmari dock works, for example, often wear their hair shorter for convenience. Or the great craftsmen in the forges here."

"Your father has long hair though," Eve pointed out. "Why?"

"He enjoys it that way," Káno responded. "And he knows how to keep it out of the way, unlike some of the lesser craftsmen."

"And the Ambarussa keep theirs but to their shoulders," Nelyo added. "They enjoy being able to play without it getting in their way."

"Makes sense," Eve agreed.

They paused for a minute, Finno and Nelyo taking their mugs to refill with tea. Eve watched the window from her seat. The water and light interplay reminded her of a Thomas Kinkade piece and she desperately wanted to paint. She went over to the main door and rummaged through her pack, drawing out her sketchpad and pencil. Sitting back on the couch she wrapped her feet under her body and began to draw the window.

When the two elves came back in with more tea and little cakes to eat. Eve halted her sketch to grab one and stuffed it in her mouth in two bites. Her stomach growled.

"Woah I'm starving," she said with a laugh. Eve grabbed a second one more gracefully and tried to make sure no crumbs dropped.

They digressed into quiet conversation. At some point, whether through Nelyo's devious urgings or accidently, Findekáno was unsure which, the topic became couples in the family of Finwë.

"Ango and Eldalótë have been courting for well over a year," Findekáno explained as he sipped his tea and sat lounging on the couch. "Turvo and Elenwë longer than that, even."

"Findaráto and Amarië have known one another since they were children," Káno added. "I cannot tell whether they are courting because they have always been inseparable."

"And you guys?" Eve asked with a laugh. She let the warm, calming liquid pour down her throat. After the pause she continued. "Anyone hanging around you?"

They all cackled with laughter, Nelyo the loudest. He shook his head and spoke again, "Nay. Nay not yet."

"I devote my time to my music," Káno added.

They all turned to Findekáno. He rolled his eyes. "I do not know if I have found anyone yet."

"Fair enough," Eve nodded.

Nelyo put his tea on the table. "And you, Eve?"

She shrugged. "I didn't do the whole dating thing back home. Too much work with school and all that."

It was the truth; she had avoided relationships like the plague, not wanting anything on top of her classes at university and her job in the art store on breaks. And that being said, she often found herself the third wheel between Sophia and Christopher. She hadn't minded much.

"It is late, and the rain shows no signs of stopping." Finno gestured to the window. "You are all welcome to remain here for the night. I am not yet tired."

Eve nodded. "I don't want to go out in that."

As if in response, a massive thunder clap rocked the house. The lightning lit the road outside and Eve nearly jumped off the couch. But settling down, she played with the ends of her hair.

"You do not have to," Findekáno assured her. "The guest room is yours. These two can stay in here."

Káno nodded and stood. He went to his bag and retrieved the harp he always carried. Findekáno shot up, grabbing something from a room upstairs. When he returned it was with a small flute.

"You said you enjoy music, Eve?" He handed her the small flute that resembled a recorder. "Try this."

She hesitantly held it up to her mouth and blew softly, trying a fingering she remembered from school. To her pleasant surprise it sounded as the correct note. With a quiet laugh, she beamed with happiness.

Káno began his tune slowly and Eve played what she could in unison once she caught the melody. The first few times sounded horrible to her ears, but eventually she got it down. She played for about ten minutes before letting Káno play on his own. Her thoughts turned to the gentle rain outside which played like another instrument alongside the harping of Káno.

An hour later, Káno and Nelyo both decided to rest. Leaving them to sleep, Eve suggested they sit outside under the porch while the rain fell. Findekáno agreed.

They sat mostly in silence. Though Telperion's glow permeated the entire sky, it especially affected the rain. The water droplets became like crystal prisms, casting the light of the tree all about the world. It seemed to Eve that some became liquid silver, or what she imagined liquid silver to be like.

She sighed contentedly. "Nothing from my home compares to this."

"This _is_ your home," Findekáno reminded her softly as he too watched the liquid light catch in pools beneath street lamps whose calm flames cast their own light around them.

Eve nodded. "I suppose it is."


	25. Chapter 24: Awkward Conversations

_A/N: I laughed quite a bit writing this chapter. Soon we will see more of Finrod/Findaráto and some of the others. Events following this chapter are planned and ready to be written. I did publish a chapter yesterday however it did not show as updated for some reason. Probably because Fanfiction has been freaking out lately. Deleting chapters and the likes._

 _Readers and especially reviewers are deeply appreciated. Thank you all so much!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **Awkward Conversations**

* * *

Eve and Káno left the next morning, the sunlight shining bright and clear through the windows of Findekáno's house. But Nelyo stayed behind, having breakfast with his best friend. Halfway through their meal of biscuits and jam, the door opened and in walked Turvo in his riding clothes, holding a bag of groceries.

"Nelyo," He said in half surprise. "Why are you here?"

Nelyo chuckled. "I am so glad you got here when you did! Now we can get down to business."

Findekáno's face went bright red and he choked on his food. He knew where this was going, and he didn't like it one bit. As he tried to stand to do something else, Nelyo jolted up grabbed him, forcing him to sit back down. Throughout the entire scene, Turvo just stared.

"Turvo, when is the last time Finno fancied a maiden?" Nelyo began, his gaze never leaving the elf in the question. "I remember two."

Turvo chuckled, understanding where Nelyo hoped to go. He sat down next to his brother and leaned back in his chair. "Thirty or forty years at least. Why, who has won my brother's heart?" He knew the answer of course, but wanted to hear it from Finno.

"Forty years!" Nelyo snickered. "Such a long time. Why is that?"

"I do not enjoy being picked on by the two tallest people I know," Findekáno objected, glaring at his brother in blood and brother in friendship. "It is not polite to bully."

"It is not bullying, we are helping you admit the truth!" Turvo glanced at Nelyo. "Is that not correct?"

"Quite correct," the redhead nodded.

Findekáno turned from Nelyo, who he knew he could not win over, and looked at his brother. "Turvo, have I not always supported you and Elenwë?" As Turukáno went to object, he held up a hand to stop him and continued. "I may make a joke here and there but it is always in jest!"

"That is what we are doing now," Nelyo piped up. "Making comments in jest!"

Finno's face told of just how much he didn't believe his cousin. But he sighed and knew they were not going to quit. So he gave them what they wanted. "And if I do like her in that manner?"

"Oh, I just wanted to hear you say that, after all this time teasing your cousin and brother for their courtships. The fact that you have fallen victim to it as well makes me laugh," Nelyo replied, taking a sip of his water.

Turvo rolled his eyes. "One does not fall victim to love, Nelyo."

The redhead shrugged, rolling his eyes, and stood from the table. He told them he had to be going and left the house quickly. Down the street he went, thoroughly enjoying the warmth of the sunshine on his face and skin. As he entered the lane where his father and mother had their house, two voices came floating down the road from behind him.

"Nelyo!" Telvo shouted with a wave from atop his pony. Pityo echoed him.

A warm smile crept onto Nelyo's face as the twins urged their ponies forward and circled him. It was Telvo, the younger, who jumped down first and tried to tackle his oldest brother at their gate. He hugged Telvo tightly, the boy already above his waist in height. Pityo also dismounted, slamming into Nelyo so hard the two others teetered and almost fell, stepping back a few feet.

"I saw you not but a week ago," Nelyo said with a chuckle. He looked up at Nerdanel and Curvo who now left their own horses' backs. "Did the journey treat you well?"

"Well enough," Nerdanel nodded, embracing her eldest son, her chin resting comfortably below his chin. When she withdrew, she pulled the Ambarussa with her. They ran into the yard to see if any of their other brothers had stayed the night. "Is your father at home?"

"I do not know," Nelyo replied, shaking his head. As Curvo walked past him he rolled his eyes. "Good morning, Curvo!"

The other elf snorted but turned and nodded to him. "Good morning."

Nerdanel smiled and shook her head at her sons. "Is Eve doing well?"

"Eve is, yes," Nelyo replied immediately. He looked around to make sure no one was nearby. "Findekáno fancies her."

Nerdanel laughed. "Truly? It is time he found someone. I am glad to hear this. What of Eve?"

"It is definitely reciprocated." Nelyo gestured towards the house. "She blushes quite a bit. She cannot hide it; she is worse than Moryo in that regard."

Nerdanel shook her head with a soft smile and went inside their house alongside her eldest son. As they stepped inside, they heard a crash.

"That wasn't me!" Eve said frantically from somewhere they couldn't see. "Don't you two blame that on me!"

Nerdanel and Nelyo rushed around a corner to find Eve standing over a broken vase, the Ambarussa facing away from the newcomers, hands on their hips.

"Nerdanel, this wasn't me, I swear!" Eve gasped as she saw them enter.

The woman immediately stood up straighter as her twin boys turned to look at her. They had pleasant smiles on their identical faces, and held their hands behind their backs.

"Hello, mother!" piped up Pityo.

"Do not 'hello mother' me," Nerdanel replied, shaking her head. "Who is at fault here?"

Pityo smiled. "Ambarussa."

Nelyo covered his mouth, and Eve nearly started laughing though she thought better of it upon seeing Nerdanel's face.

"Which Ambarussa?" She turned to Telvo this time. "Which one? Atya or Minya?"

Telvo frowned and lowered his eyes. "Atyarussa. I am sorry, mother. It was an accident."

"I forgive you, and thank you for telling me the truth." She knelt down in front of her son and wiped a tear from his cheek with a soft smile. "This is why I say no running in the house. Do be more careful next time, please."

Telvo nodded. "Yes mother."

Pityo rolled his eyes. "Come, Ambarussa. Tyelko promised to meet us when we reached home. We must get ready!"

Pityo pulled Telvo along and they hurried down a hallway. Nerdanel watched them go with a frown. "Walk!" She turned back to Eve and Nelyo. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "They will be the death of me."

Nelyo shrugged and went to a closet. He pulled out a broom and swept up the shards. "Mother, is Grandfather hosting a feast this year?"

Nerdanel grinned. "Ah! Yes he is. That is what I wanted to tell you all when we returned home. The remembrance feast will be held in a week." She turned to Eve. "We must go dress shopping and find you a new one for the party."

"Another party?" Eve chuckled lightly. "I feel like that's all you do here! Not that I mind."

"You happen to have come during the time of year where we celebrate many things," Nerdanel explained. "The change of seasons, the harvest, and in this case, a remembrance for Lady Míriel." Her face softened. "It is the one time of year that the entire family comes together."

"Oh yeah, the awkward family stuff," Eve said with a nod. Nerdanel and Nelyo both looked at her in surprise, to which she shrugged and looked sheepish. "Finno told me about the split. I sort of forced him to."

Nelyo sighed and stood from his sweeping. He dumped the broken shards into a basket to take out later. Turning back to Eve he frowned. "Káno and I are on relatively even terms with all our half cousins, the Ambarussa as well for they are merely children. Curvo does not hide his disdain for them, and Moryo and Tyelko try to stay away in general."

Nerdanel's frown deepened. "Findekáno and Findaráto remain friendly with all, Findekáno especially. But some of my sons and the others do not."

"Like who?" Eve asked carefully. She frowned. "I feel like I should know so I don't saying anything stupid."

"Angaráto and Aikanáro, and Tyelko, Moryo, and Curvo." Nelyo responded when Nerdanel would not. "Or Turukáno and Curvo."

"But they stay civil when around their grandfather," Nerdanel assured her. "That is the only way anything gets done. King Finwë's love for all brings them together."

Eve smiled. "That sounds nice."

Nerdanel agreed with her immediately. She glanced down and nodded. "Now that this is all clean, I shall take you to the market to shop for a dress for the feast."

Nelyo bid them a quick farewell, heading off to find his own house where he figured Moryo and Káno would be lounging. He left the women in peace. But a few minutes later a knock sounded. A blonde haired elf entered without waiting.

Nerdanel called up to the Ambarussa. "Ambarussa! Tyelko has come for you." She turned back to the elf in question and embraced him. "Thank you for taking them. They have much energy today."

"Of course! Huan will be delighted his two little friends are spending time with us today." Tyelko nodded to Eve as two pairs of feet came bounding through the house and they ran straight past the women and into the garden screaming. Tyelko paused and stared from the door to his mother. "My word, they certainly are eager today."

Nerdanek laughed at her son's expression. "Go on, Eve and I are heading to the market. Keep them at least until dinner."

Tyelko assured his mother they would be well looked after. "Huan is a nursemaid."

"Oh my gosh, Huan is basically Nana from Peter Pan!" Eve squealed in delight, clasping her hands together in excitement. "That's amazing. Oh man."

Nerdanel chuckled and pushed Tyelko out the door in front of them. She carried with her a satchel with coins. "Dear we do not understand what you said, but I assume it to be true."

"Trust me." Eve giggled. "It is."

And so Tyelko took the twins left, and Nerdanel and Eve went right. They walked at a leisurely pace towards the Square and from there, to a row of houses that turned out to be shops. Nerdanel explained where they headed.

"The market is for those merchants who do not have a physical shop," she told Eve, "like the maiden who made that bracelet of yours."

Eve glanced down at the blue, gold, and black woven bracelet. "I also wear this. It reminds me of someone back home." She frowned slightly. "Sophia and I wore matching friendship bracelets. Nothing as crazy elaborate as this, but similar colors."

"What a wonderful memory," Nerdanel assured her. "And those colors are good colors. But here we are. My good friends runs the dress shop here."

They stopped in front of a large shop. The sign read "Dresses of Dreams" in Quenya. They climbed the two steps to the open door and went inside. Eve stood still when she entered. There hung hundreds of dresses of all sizes and colors and materials. Nerdanel walked straight to a back area and started speaking to someone. Eventually both came from around the back to see Eve.

"Eve, this is Cammírië," Nerdanel said. "Cammírië, this is my cousin, Eve."

"Hello, Eve," the woman smiled at her. Her dark hair went in cascading curls down her back and she watched Nerdanel with interest after hearing Eve's name. "Shall we find you a dress then? Nerdanel you are welcome to look around."

The other woman smiled with a nod. "Eve, go with her. I will look here."

Over the next several hours, Cammírië had Eve try on many dresses. In the end, they chose one of lavender fabric and sheer silver sleeves. An intricate design of silver embroidery echoed Eve's natural curves and bodice all across the dress. Once Cammírië finished with her, doing a few on the spot alterations to make it fit perfectly, she turned her attention to Nerdanel. The other red haired woman picked out a white dress with golden flowers all along the skirt, and a golden bodice section.

They spent another half hour looking at hairpieces. Eve's silver floral piece would fit nicely in a braid while Nerdanel chose a golden flower as her accessory. Once all was done and paid for, they took their fitted dresses home. Eve's stomach growled and she realized it was well past lunch, and approaching dinner in fact.

"I am glad that is out of the way." Nerdanel smiled as they entered the gate to their house. "Though I will admit that helping you select a dress brought me joy. Picking out tunics for seven boys over the many years has grown tiring."

Eve chuckled. "Glad to help. It isn't often I get to dress this fancy."

"Well then I am glad to help you," Nerdanel replied with a smile, squeezing the woman's hand. "You have brought a joy to the House of Finwë the likes of which has been absent for many years. That isn't to say we were not happy, but the youthful expressions on the boys' faces warms my heart."

"Maybe that's why I was brought here," Eve half joked as they entered the house. "Maybe. Who knows?"

"I think, perhaps, you are correct." Nerdanel took the dress from her and hung them in a relatively empty side closet. "But you must find happiness also. If anyone gives you that, do not let it slip away."

Eve nodded with a smile. "I'll do my best. I promise."


	26. Chapter 25: Shut Up and Dance

_A/N: Sorry for no update yesterday. I had it written, but FFN was not allowing doc submission until just now. So, as a gift, an extra long one today. I will say this got great reactions on Wattpad and Ao3 if that's any indication._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Shut Up and Dance**

* * *

To Eve's surprise, she didn't see much of the others for nearly a week. Occasionally one of Nerdanel's older sons would stop in, but not frequently. For her part, Eve spent time painting. She had seen some artwork in the house she lived in and noticed how all took a realistic approach at painting. Eve decided to do something different. She remembered the colors of the sky at sunset over Alqualondë and wanted to capture that Monet-style.

She spent the entire week on that painting. The paints closely resembled oils, a medium she was less familiar with than, say, acrylics. But it presented a fun challenge that kept her occupied. It reminded her of Monet's Houses of Parliament. In the end, Eve felt satisfied with her piece and treated it with a sealant that Nerdanel brought her. Once it had dried, Eve covered it up. She wasn't ready to show anyone yet.

One week after they returned home, Eve sat with the family eating lunch. Fëanáro looked unhappy, but Nerdanel smiled for the both of them. She reminded Eve and the twins to not eat too much.

"The feast is in but a few hours," Nerdanel continued. "Do not make yourselves sick."

Eve smiled back at her, but the Ambarussa scowled together. Evidently they were about as thrilled at the prospect of the party as their father. After lunch, Nerdanel ordered the twins to go get ready.

"I will finish with you two once I have helped Eve," Nerdanel told them. "Go, get dressed." She turned to her husband and kissed him. "You as well."

Fëanáro smirked and returned the kiss. "For you, I will." He turned and went down a hallway to their bedroom.

Nerdanel turned back to Eve. "Shall we?"

She smiled with a nod. "We shall!"

Eve retrieved her dress from the closet and they went down the hall. Nerdanel waited outside the room while the young woman slipped into her dress. Once she'd done as much as she could on her own, she called Nerdanel in to help her.

The older woman tied the back up and clasped her hands together in excitement. "You look wonderful, my dear."

Eve blushed. "Thanks! I'm excited, even if no one else is."

Nerdanel took her hands. "My husband may not be, but I am as well. And the Ambarussa will shake their frowns off once we arrive. They merely dislike putting on their proper attire."

With a laugh, Eve nodded. "I get it."

Nerdanel left Eve to finish with her outfit. She did her hair and slipped on her shoes quickly. Eve found a silver cloak that Nerdanel had lent her and slipped it on. Soon she joined Fëanáro in the kitchen, waiting for the other three.

"I am sorry for you mother," Eve ventured quietly after several moments of awkward silence. "I know what it's like."

Fëanáro stiffened but inclined his head. "It is unfortunate what happened." He paused before continuing. "I have seldom asked you, but are my sons treating you well?"

"Yes!" Eve smiled happily. "Nelyo and Káno especially. They've been amazing."

He nodded. "Good. I am glad to hear that."

"I hope that me being here hasn't been too much trouble," Eve added quickly.

Fëanáro turned to her and shook his head. "On the contrary, my wife is happier than I've seen her in many years. For that, you have my thanks."

"Cool!" She smiled at him.

They both turned to the hallway as Nerdanel came walking, leading the twin red heads. Pityo's frown sat deeper in his features than Telvo's, but neither looked particularly happy. Eve gasped at how beautiful Nerdanel looked in her dress and the tiny smile on Fëanáro's face widened.

"Are we ready?" Nerdanel looked at all of them. Everyone nodded, so she gestured to the door. "Let us go, then!"

It didn't take too long to walk from the house of Fëanáro to the palace of Tirion. Birds sang as they walked, rejoicing in the clear skies and brilliant glow of Laurelin. Elves who saw them stopped and bowed, for they knew immediately who appeared before them.

They went immediately inside the great tower. Instead of heading to the stairs as Eve had done the last time she'd been there, they walked straight forward to a large double door entrance. It allowed them into a massive ballroom of gold and white marble, with decorations of pale blues, greens, and reds. A gigantic crystal chandelier hung from The middle of the domed ceiling and natural light from high ceiling windows lit the area pleasantly.

Sixty elves at least meandered about already. Some stood along the outside, hovering near tables of food and wine. Others stood towards the far side where Finwë spoke with them. And still more remained near the live musicians, dancing and speaking to each other. The room contained mostly Noldor, but a few Falmari and Vanyar were also scattered about. When the little group walked inside, Finwë immediately spotted them from across the ballroom and excused himself to to see his firstborn son.

Fëanáro smiled at his father, who embraced him. Of all the people in his family he loved his father most. Finwë then turned and bowed to Nerdanel before hugging her as well. The Ambarussa by this point could not contain themselves and tried to tackle their grandfather. He laughed and ruffled their heads of red hair. Then he turned to Eve.

"Lady Eve, I am glad you could come," Finwë told her with a smile and bow. "You are a welcome addition to the family."

Eve curtsied as best she could. "Thank you, sir."

"Grandfather, are our brothers here yet?" Telvo asked quickly once the formalities had ended.

"Some," he nodded. "Moryo, Curvo, and Tyelko are by the food." He pointed towards a table on the far side. As the Ambarussa hurried off to find them, Nerdanel and Fëanáro followed Finwë to the other end of the hall.

Eve stood where she was. A palace worker took her cloak away and she wandered about trying to find anyone she knew. After having very little luck, she caught sight of golden hair that she knew. Findaráto and Amarië stood talking and laughing near the musicians.

"Eve!" Amarië waved her over after catching her eye. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks, you too. Both of you!" Eve looked around and amended her statement. "Everyone looks amazing. I will never get used to this."

Findo chuckled. "Someday you will. Until then, enjoy it."

"Is anyone else here yet?" Eve glanced around but saw no one else.

Findaráto shook his head. "Nelyo, Káno, Finno, Turvo, and Elenwë have not arrived. They should be here soon."

"What have you been doing since the festival, Eve?" Amarië asked her after taking a sip of her wine glass. "Anything exciting?"

"I've been painting," she admitted. "Mostly just that."

Amarië grinned. "Truly? You must show us!"

Eve squirmed where she stood. "Sometime."

Findo gestured to the door. "There they are. Late, as ever."

Both women turned and looked at the door. As Findaráto had said, in walked the small group Eve had asked about earlier. Eve's mouth dropped at how incredible they looked. Each of the men had dressed in splendid tunics with gold or silver embellishments. Nelyo's red hair fell loosely while Finno had his in braid down his back, interlaced with golden ribbon. Elenwë, dressed in a blue gown, had her golden hair intricately prepared. Káno and Turgon didn't look even slightly out of place either. Circlets adorned every prince's head, golden for the sons of Fëanáro, silver for the sons of Nolofinwë.

"Wow." Eve breathed out.

Amarië chuckled and pushed her forward. Eve found herself herded alongside the two other elves over to where the larger group stood. On her way, Eve swiped a glass of red wine. Despite her aversion, she decided then and there that alcohol was going to be necessary. So she downed it quickly and continued forward.

"Friends!" Findo called to them as they approached. He waved.

They all turned and faced the trio. Eve nearly stopped walking when she saw Finno, reprimanding herself internally for acting like a little girl. She willed herself not to blush, but already felt the heat rising to her cheeks as Findekáno smiled.

"You all look splendid," Elenwë said quickly, embracing Eve and Amarië.

"Same to you," Eve immediately assured her. Then she glanced at the men. "All of you!"

"Thank you." Nelyo nodded to her and gestured to the party. "An interesting set up, no?"

"It's huge," Eve agreed.

"Well, I am going to find my father," Nelyo said with a smiled. "Káno, are you coming?"

The musician nodded. "Of course!"

They sped off eagerly. Findaráto and Amarië walked to find food, leaving Findekáno, Eve, Turukáno and Elenwë together. The latter two walked towards the musicians. Elenwë insisted she wanted to dance, and Turvo complied with a small frown.

This left Eve and Finno standing awkwardly together which Finno was absolutely sure had been the plan. He inwardly cursed Nelyo and his brother, but at the same time wanted to thank them. Eve had grabbed another glass of wine and sipped it slowly.

"I thought you did not like alcohol," Findekáno asked her in surprise as they stood together.

Eve flashed a tiny frown and shrugged. "It's a party. Wine is necessary."

He nodded his head and watched his brother dancing with Elenwë. He turned to Eve. "What has kept you busy this past week?"

"I did a lot of painting." She smiled at him, thinking about Alqualondë. He had been a huge support to her there and she had not forgotten. Once again, heat rose to her cheeks. "Alqualondë in the evening."

Findekáno smiled warmly. "May I see it? Some time, I mean."

"Yeah, definitely." She nodded. After a pause she continued. "What kept you guys busy? I only saw Nelyo once, and Káno twice. Bored of me?" She chuckled at the last bit.

"No!" Finno assured her quickly, afraid she was serious. "I had duties to attend to for my father, and my brother needed help with something for Elenwë."

"Good. I'd feel bad if you guys got bored of hanging around me. I'd have failed at my job of providing endless entertainment."

Findekáno rolled his eyes. "Nelyo would claim that is _my_ job."

"We could always do it together," Eve joked. Suddenly she blushed, afraid he might be weirded out by her innocent suggestion. "I just meant…"

Turvo interrupted, hurrying over. "Findekáno, show Eve how to dance so I do not have to dance alone."

Findekáno smiled and rolled his eyes. "Do you mind?"

"No, but you better be slow when showing me. I'm not good at dancing." Eve followed Finno closer to the dancers. She watched their feet and was amazed at how well they stayed in step.

Findekáno started by demonstrating on his own. He carefully showed her each step. Once she copied him several times, and he was confident she had it down well enough, he nodded to her.

"Well done. Now you can dance." Then he felt heat rising to his cheeks because he really wanted to dance with her but by the Valar, he didn't want to make a fool of himself for his brother to see. "Do you want to dance? It is not hard, as you've seen. You can pick a partner and try it. I would be your partner, but if you want another partner, I'll go get Káno. He is the most skilled of all of us-"

"Finno." Eve chuckled. "Just shut up. We're going to dance." The multiple glasses of wine had loosened her tongue and she laughed again.

But Findekáno grinned and nodded. "Very well. You have chosen a poor partner. I am not very good."

Eve stuck out her tongue. "Well then I won't be either, considering you just taught me the moves!"

Findekáno held out his hand and she took it. Immediately she blushed so fiercely she was sure Nelyo would see from the other end of the ballroom. They walked to the outside of the dancers, taking up a spot by Turvo and Elenwë. But coincidentally, both decided to stop dancing as soon as Eve and Findekáno joined them.

"You two dance," Elenwë said, shaking her head.

Turvo sent a knowing smile at his older brother. He and his beloved went over to a nearby table with food and stood watching them.

"It worked," Elenwë grinned wide as she watched Eve and Findekáno dancing together. "I can hardly believe it."

"He needed the push." Turvo nodded to the two dancers. "But he got there."

"She needed the push as well," Elenwë added. "Do not tell me you missed the three glasses of wine she consumed rather quickly."

Turvo laughed merrily. "Truly? Three?"

They watched again, joined quietly by Nelyo and Káno. Both of Fëanáro's sons watched with arms folded across their chests and smirks on their faces.

"Took him long enough." Nelyo nodded in approval. He continued watching them.

Eve's smile only grew as they danced. Findekáno, for all his claiming to not be a good dancer, was certainly better than she. And yet he also knew how to make sure she stepped in time. As the song ended, her face had a permanent grin plastered on it.

"Wow," she breathed heavily.

Findekáno looked at her. "You are beautiful." He blushed and stammered an apology.

She paused and laughed, nearly crying because she didn't know these feelings she was experiencing. Findekáno blushed but she shook her head. "Thank you, but trust me, you're gorgeous. Way more than me."

It was his turn to laugh. "Why thank you."

Together they walked back over to the little group. The elves who had been watching quickly scattered, pretending not to have been interested. But both Eve and Findekáno knew what had happened, and neither was upset.


	27. Chapter 26: Food and Fellowship

_A/N: Well welcome back! I am so sorry about dropping into oblivion for nearly a month. I suffer from several chronic illnesses and they ALL decided to crop up at the same time. So I've been pretty much unable to write for the entire span. But I felt a little better today got this written up. I will say that my account on Wattpad has updates on when story chapters will come. I keep users up to date. So if you're on Wattpad, find me! Also, because I'm still dealing with this crap I can't promise any specific regularity in updating. Hit that follow button. AND now that FFN got it's crap together, I present:_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Food and Fellowship**

* * *

"It is nearly time to eat," Nelyo said to their small group as they stood by the musicians. "Ah look! They are bringing in the tables."

Findekáno's smile faded. "I hope our grandfather was not the one to pick our seats. He should leave that task to our mothers."

Turvo agreed with him immediately. They watched as thirteen tables were brought into the ballroom by strong workers. The circular tables, crafted of a dark mahogany wood, stood around the hall now. A new group of musicians came in to allow the others a time to eat and rest. The cousins walked towards the front three tables, evidently knowing exactly what to do. Eve followed curiously behind them.

When they reached the opposite end, everyone joined them. Curvo and Tyelko stood with the twins near the outside of the gathering while Angaráto and a black haired maiden stood next to Aikanáro holding Artanis. She frowned angrily at her brother, hissing that she wanted to be put down in no uncertain terms. Iríssë rushed over to her eldest brother and grabbed Finno's hand. Eventually Moryo joined them all and Finwë smiled.

"It brings me so much joy to have all of you here." He smiled, standing tall at the front of them. At his right stood Fëanáro and Nerdanel, while to his left stood Indis and her four children. Finwë gestured to the third generation. "We are not often, dare I say never, together as one like this now that most of you are older. As always, we gather to honor the departed today, and thank Ilúvatar that through tragedy came joy." He took Indis' hand. "We stand in solidarity today. And we eat in solidarity," he joked as he gestured to the tables. "Find your seats and enjoy!"

The first and second generations sat down at a round table with a light blue table cloth. Clockwise from the furthest point sat Finwë, Fëanáro, Nerdanel, Eärwen, Arafinwë, Írimë, Findis, Anairë, Nolofinwë, and Indis. They chatted quietly, Fëanáro visibly uncomfortable as his other half siblings spoke to one another. Nerdanel held his hand under the table cloth for a little and would place her hand on his thigh whenever she noticed the agitation growing.

The cousins fared about as well as Fëanáro. According to a whisper from Nelyo, it had definitely been Finwë to set the seating arrangements. Eve sat at the first of two tables for the third generation. Clockwise from the farthest point, the second table went Findaráto, Nelyo, Moryo, Eve, Iríssë, Finno, Eldalótë, Angaráto, and Amarië. The third and final table sat Tyelko, Curvo, Pityo, Telvo, Káno, Turvo, Elenwë, Artanis, and Aikanáro.

Eve sat awkwardly, trying desperately not to shoot pleading stares at Findekáno to rescue her from the palpable discomfort around the table. She ended up glancing his way once everyone was seated, over the head of his little sister. He sent her back a conciliatory smile. And so she turned to Moryo at her right.

"What've you been up to?" She asked him with a small smile.

He shrugged. "I visited our summer house. Stayed for a few days."

"That sounds cool!" Eve twiddled her fingers below the table.

The arrival of their dinner saved all from awkward conversation. It was a delicious meal of salads, prime meats, corn, and other sides that Eve had no name for. She suspected one to be mashed potatoes after a small taste. The room quieted for awhile as all the tables ate in peace. But soon enough small conversation cropped up again, beginning with Findekáno at their table.

"We must make a list of all the places to show Eve," he suggested to the gathered elves between bites. "What do you all suggest?"

"That is a silly question, brother," Iríssë snorted back at him in reply. "She must see all of Valinor."

The table chuckled at her response but she rolled her eyes back at them. Finno nodded to her and agreed. "Yes, but she has many ages to do so. What should our priorities?"

"The Two Trees must be soon," suggested Amarië.

"Of course!" Finno nodded eagerly.

Nelyo joined in. "The mansions of Aulë, I think. His forges are magnificent."

Findekáno turned to Eve. "What would you like to see?"

"Oh," she paused, finishing a bite quickly. "I would like to see the Lady Nienna again. Is that possible?"

"Certainly," Findaráto said eagerly. "That is a far trip, but worth every moment."

They fell quiet for a few more minutes, focusing on their food. Eve did not miss that neither the golden haired Angaráto nor the dark haired Morifinwë bothered to look at the other. Eldalótë chatted with Ango and Amarië, occasionally with Finno too. She and her beloved avoided the sons of Fëanáro like the plague. But Iríssë knocked Eve out of her musings with a single quiet comment.

"You dance well, for a beginner." The little girl told her while the others conversed. "I saw you with my brother."

"Oh?" Eve smiled.

Iríssë smiled back at her with a glint in her eyes. "It is obvious you have feelings for him, as Elenwë does for Turvo."

Eve nearly dropped her fork, caught completely by surprise. "Excuse me?"

"There is no need to admit your feelings to me," the child assured her. "I see them anyways." Iríssë turned away and faced her brother.

When Nelyo turned from his conversation with Findo, he saw Eve's cheeks bright red with embarrassment. He wondered about that, slightly irritated that someone had dared make her embarrassed. That was his job. But when he noticed Fingon blushing slightly, chatting with his little sister quietly, he nearly laughed. Trust Irí to do that to her oldest brother.

Eve tried her best to chat with Moryo and for his part, he engaged with her. He seemed generally put out the entire time, as she had become used to. About half way through their meal, Moryo frowned deeper than usual as he stared from his plate to the plate of butter across the table.

Moryo growled something to himself before speaking up. "Angaráto, pass the butter."

Nelyo and Findo both watched with sudden interest. Eve just took a bite of her nearly gone meal and waited to see what would happen. It intrigued her.

The elf in question paused but gave a half nod at Moryo and began passing the plate of butter around towards his half cousin. When it reached him, Moryo rolled his eyes. "What of the honey."

"You did not ask for the honey," Ango bit back. "Try saying what you mean before you blame me."

Nelyo immediately smacked his brother under the table to keep him from sending a biting remark back. But Moryo narrowed his eyes and Eve could all but see the steam coming from his ears.

Moryo finally responded through gritted teeth. "Eldalótë, pass the honey. Please."

The woman let out an audible sigh and rolled her eyes at the two elves but nodded to Fëanáro's middle son. "Of course, Carnistir."

The table fell back into soft conversation as their plates were cleared. Without food to distract them, the noise level in the banquet hall slowly rose as each table had to work to be heard. The other table of cousins seemed to be faring worse than their own. The sons of Fëanáro at the right table weren't particularly surprised; placing Curvo and Tyelko with Turvo and Aico had not been well thoughtout. Secretly, Nelyo was just glad Finwë had not created a "Children's Table" for the Ambarussa, Iríssë, and Artanis as he had done one year. The Ambarussa had protested quite vocally.

Fifteen minutes later and a great commotion arose at the far side of the hall. Great cheers went up from the gathered patrons and Eve turned in her seat to try to catch a glimpse of whatever happened.

"That would be dessert!" Findekáno said loudly with excitement.

Workers set down large pieces of what Eve assumed to be chocolate cake before every elf gathered. The piece was massive and Eve grinned from ear to ear. Fingon watched her and smiled at her reaction before all dug into their food. Needless to say, no one spoke for quite sometime and only the clinking of silverware against porcelain plates and quiet chewing resounded in the grand feasting hall.

After all had eaten their fill, Finwë gave a short speech of dismissal. Most elves stood from their tables and moved away as workers cleared the hall once more. The orchestra started up again, and many elves walked around chatting. Eve found herself drifting towards the door. She looked up and saw through a shaft cut in the ceiling to see into the sky that night had fallen. As she stared up, she suddenly found Findekáno next to her. She blushed slightly.

"Do you want to go see the sky outside?" He asked her, keeping his tone low so as to not alert his cousins and siblings that meandered around nearby.

Eve hesitated. "Can we? I mean leave the party and all that?"

"Of course," chuckled Findekáno. "I find it hard to believe that they will miss us for a few minutes."

She brightened up and nodded saying, "Alright then."

"Come," he beckoned, making sure no one watched them too closely. They slipped out the doors into the entrance and then from there, out into the Great Square. Finno showed her to the right of the doors inside and down a small walkway to an open area with clear viewing.

The night sky gleamed. Eve found it difficult to tell if the night looked black or silver. It seemed to glimmer with an ambient light that had no correlation to her own Earth. As usual, she found it comforting. The silver embellishments of the dress she wore glinted in the light of Telperion and of Varda's stars.

"I don't think you quite understand how much more fantastic this world is compared to mine," Eve murmured a minute later. She turned to Findekáno and he cocked his head in confusion. She continued. "In my world, Earth, there's death, and terror, and violence everywhere. People die daily. Neighbors kill each other in war." She sighed before flashing him a tiny smile and a shrug. "But here, it's just bliss."

"I do not fully comprehend your tale," Finno admitted. "I have only known this bliss. But as I have said many times, I am glad you are here now."

Eve smiled at him and felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She looked away quickly and scolded herself in the silence. But Findekáno felt equally as unsure and shuffled his feet.

"I'm glad I'm here too." She spoke a moment later, looking up at the sky. "And glad that I've met you, Finno."

It was his turn to blush but Eve didn't see. He decided to show her something.

"You mentioned that Moryo showed you Menelmacar." He gestured to the sky. "Let me show you the others of Varda's crowning jewels." Pointing out a 'W' shaped constellation, he continued. "That is Wilwarin." When she nodded, he turned left and pointed again, and that is Anarríma."

"Where?" She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"You can see it with the four bright stars; it is like a crown," he said as he gestured again.

Yet still she didn't understand where he pointed. And so he took her hand in his and outline the shape with her own finger. Eve shuddered ever so slightly at his touch and was sure to not break down like a lovesick puppy. Instead she merely watched the sky and found the constellation he pointed to. As he let go of her hand, he looked at her and she him.

"You know a ton about stars," she joked after a long pause of silence.

Findekáno chuckled and shook his head. "All of us of the Eldar do. Queen Varda made them for us millennia ago."

"Oh, that's kinda interesting." She nodded.

And so they stood there watching the stars above, Findekáno showing her a few well known constellations, and she listening carefully. An hour passed and they realized guests had begun leaving the party. Eve and Findekáno slipped back inside and joined up with Curvo, Moryo, and Tyelko.

"Where have you two been," Tyelko asked in surprise. "Nelyo and Turukáno went looking for you."

Eve laughed at them. "Seriously? They must be bored."

"We all are," Moryo pointed out.


	28. Chapter 27: Hey, Brother

_A/N: This was a cute one to write. I love these characters so much. Thanks to all readers and reviewers, and future readers and reviewers._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **Hey, Brother**

* * *

With many hours still left in the night, the families split to go to their various houses. Eve stuck close to Nelyo and Káno. Even she could feel the anger and frustration radiating off Fëanáro as he led their party home. Curvo and Nerdanel stuck closest to him. Tyelko and Moryo walked with the Ambarussa, leaving Nelyo, Káno, and Eve to bring up the rear.

"Are you returning to my parents' house for sleep? Or are you not tired." Nelyo walked beside Eve, his hands held behind his back. He glanced at her sidelong.

Eve raised an eyebrow back at him and smirked. "Why? You've got an idea of something else to do?"

He allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. "Perhaps. My brothers and I will not be sleeping, I would guess. Not for some time at least." He leaned over to whisper to her. "Besides, being in my father's house tonight may not be enjoyable. He is in a foul mood."

Eve nodded back at him. That much she had figured already. Glancing around she made her decision then. For the group had reached a crossroads where they would split.

"I'm going to go with these guys," Eve told Nerdanel with a quick smile.

The woman nodded. "Of course. Do not do anything too crazy tonight. Be careful with the dress."

"Trust me, this dress is going to be in tip top shape when I take it off," Eve assured her immediately. "It's too nice."

With that they split apart. All five adult sons of Fëanáro and Nerdanel went together before splitting even further as they retreated to their respective houses. Moryo, Káno, Nelyo, and Eve soon found themselves walking up a stone path through a grassy yard. Flowers of all colors and several large bushes lined the house they approached. The door had been crafted of a cherry wood, and Káno pushed it open upon their arrival.

Eve smiled as she walked in. To her right, a large medium wood table stood with six matching chairs around it. To her left, a sitting room with cushioned chairs and couches, made for an inviting scene. A winding staircase led up to a lofted room while a hallway running back led to more bedrooms. A large kitchen sat behind the sitting room where Eve could see what looked like a brick oven and other cooking tools.

"Nice house," she said with a smile as she walked inside and maneuvered her way to a cushioned chair in the sitting room.

"Thank you," replied Káno quickly.

Nelyo and Moryo both said they'd be back in a minute; they wanted to change into looser clothing. Káno offered to stay with Eve.

"Hey that's not fair that you guys get to change," she objected immediately. "I don't get to change!"

But Nelyo merely laughed and continued to his room. "Not all is fair, Eve."

She rolled her eyes and pouted for a moment before Káno's laugh jerked her out of her musings. With a glare, she faced him head on.

"Do not be upset because you are stuck in that dress," Káno insisted quickly. "You look nice, at least."

"I mean, yeah, but I'd rather be wearing pants… or not a fancy dress." Eve shrugged and looked around.

Frames with pressed flowers hung along the walls and painted portraits of Nerdanel and Fëanáro, the Ambarussa, Tyelko, and Curvo sat upon the fireplace mantlepiece. Káno followed her gaze and smiled.

"These were painted not long ago." He got up and threw a few logs and tinder into the fireplace before using flint to light it. "There. Now we shall have better lighting than a few candles and the light of Telperion."

Eve chuckled to herself. "Man, I really need to see these glowing trees."

It was then that Nelyo returned to the sitting room. "Ah yes. This is true." His hair now fell in loose waves about his shoulders, taken out of the intricate display of earlier. He sat down cross-legged next to his younger brother on the couch, handing him the small harp he often carried. "But, who shall you go with? That is a question."

"Well I can't go by myself," Eve pointed out.

Nelyo nodded. "Of course not. I shall go at least. Findaráto and Amarië seemed eager to show them to you."

"Finno wanted to go, too," Káno added with the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips, not even looking at Eve but instead beginning to play a soft melody on his harp.

Eve brightened up. "Awesome!"

Nelyo could barely contain his smile. "Indeed you _are_ excited about Finno going, are you not?" Káno's own smile grew ever so slightly as he innocently played the harp. But the redheaded elf's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I mean, you certainly seem to enjoy spending time with him."

"He's nice," Eve protested immediately, and evidently a bit too quickly and forcefully to stop Nelyo from outright laughing though Káno hit him to calm him down quickly. She objected again. "What!"

Nelyo smiled at her. "I just find you and Finno's ever increasing relationship far too funny."

She sputtered. "Hang on. Wait a minute."

"There really is no use denying it," said Káno meekly. It's starting to become obvious to those of us who know him well."

"I mean," she muttered fiercely, blushing outright. "I mean, I don't know, I mean I guess. But you all are literal perfection."

Nelyo cocked his head, slightly confused. "How so?"

"Elves. In general." She chuckled as the two elves frowned. "You're all just gorgeous."

"And yet you ended up smitten with good dear Findekáno," Nelyo reminded her. He bit into an apple he held and chewed for a moment before continuing. "You know, I do not really understand it."

"Don't call me smitten," argued Eve. "I am _not_ smitten."

"In love, then? Does that sound better?" The tall elf laughed at her huff. "No? Káno, what do you think?"

The musician continued to smirk. The smile grew until finally he couldn't contain it anymore and he downright giggled for a moment as he played. "In love seems accurate."

Eve growled. "You are both certifiably insane. I am not-"

"Give up, Eve!" A loud shout came from the loft room above them as Moryo poked his head down the stairs. He frowned. "Please. This is nearly insufferable."

Eve blushed even further and hid her face in her hands. Nelyo had the decency to be quiet as he watched her with a genuine, caring smile while Káno merely continued his melodious tune. She murmured something through her sleeves that neither elf could make out.

"What did you say?" Káno asked quickly.

Eve lowered her hands and narrowed her eyes at both elves on the couch. "I said you're worse than my actual brother." Then she sighed and fell back in the chair. "Fine! I think I am falling in love with that stupid idiot."

Nelyo nodded. "Yes you are. And he is too."

"Falling in love with you, not himself," Káno clarified quickly.

That made Eve laugh as hard as Nelyo had earlier. Káno smiled along with her and started up a new song, a slower and more melancholy tune. They all fell quiet listening to his gentle strumming. Nelyo merely watched Eve as she stared a million miles away, deep inside her mind.

Eve couldn't tell how long they sat like this, listening intently to the sweet sound of Káno's lilting harp. At some point he began to sing, twisting words together in glorious patterns of rhymes and sounds. She pulled her knees up under her in the large cushioned chair and leaned against the curved back. Eve subconsciously undid her hair so that the silver decoration wouldn't poke her as she lay there, and she undid her braid.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift back to memories of her old life. Smiles and laughter between friends, crazy midnight runs to the local diner during exam week, the peace of her art classes, it all flooded into her mind. She desperately missed her father and siblings, and wished for one more day with them. Eve figured that John would've enjoyed teasing her over Finno as much as Nelyo and Káno did, and suspected that Lucy, ever obsessed with fashion, would've enjoyed the fancy gowns of the elves. Accompanied by the melancholic lullaby of Kánafinwë's playing, she could all but feel the touch of her siblings, could all but hear their laughter. A small, sad smile crept onto her face as she lay there against the chair.


	29. Chapter 28: All the Emotions

_A/N: Back with another update! A review brought up a question I answered in PM, and will post here as well. In response to ave369's concerns over the nature of fëar:_

 _"I have to partially disagree. I think it is understood that the body of elves is what allows them such longevity (almost no weakness too cold, for example, shows the physical differences in the hroa). So I would call Eve immortal in the sense that she can't get sick and die. However, the question you raise regarding her Secondborn fëa and afterlife is what I would agree with. If Eve dies, does she end up in Mandos like an elf? If we stick purely to Tolkien I would say no. Except there is an instance in which a mortal is made immortal/elf and presumably his fëa stays the same as a soul cannot really be altered that way. That would be Tuor. When he arrives in Valinor he alone of mankind is elevated to elf status. So we know humans can attain that at Eru's blessing. But, again, would Eve? If she dies, will Eru send her to Mannish heaven or elvish Mandos? Honestly I haven't decided for the purposes of this story. That's way down the line."_

 _What do the rest of you think? Thanks for that review, by the way! It means people are thinking about stuff. Let me know how you're liking this. I've got plans coming up, maybe even a first kiss soon. Haha I'm so excited._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **All the Emotions**

* * *

Káno went to rest several hours after, insisting he could only play for so long before his fingers started hurting. He placed his harp on a stand in the corner of the room beside the fireplace and bid Eve and Nelyo both a good night. Eve nodded to him with a small smile, wrapped up beneath her dress and a soft white blanket she found nearby. Nelyo let his eyes linger on Eve's face. Barely hidden grief and longing sat evident in her features. But as his brother walked by to head to his room, Nelyo nodded and sent him a smile.

Eve continued to stare into the fire from where she sat in her comfy chair. The flames danced and twirled, casting shadows around the room. It mesmerized her. Once Káno had left and several silent minutes passed, Nelyo spoke up.

"What has your mind so occupied?" He watched her carefully, not even a hint of a smirk on his face.

Eve flashed a small smile his way. "Everything."

At that, Nelyo chuckled quietly. "Would you care to elaborate, Eve?"

"I've never been in love," she whispered quietly, refusing to look at Nelyo. "And everything is so bizarre here. Half the time I just go with the flow because I've just got no idea of anything. I really do care for Finno, though, that much I know."

Nelyo flashed her a small hint of a smile. He tilted his head and rolled his eyes lightly. "If I didn't know he cared for you in that way, I would not have made a fuss."

A little smile grew on her face as she blushed. Finally she looked at Nelyo. "Sometimes it's like you really are my brother. He'd totally do the same."

"Good." He nodded in satisfaction. "Because as you are living with my parents, that does in fact make you my sister."

Eve felt tears in her eyes. She nodded. Suddenly the tears spilled and she covered her face, burying herself in the white blanket. Nelyo had no idea what to do. He had not intended to make her cry.

"Nelyo!" As bare footsteps sounded behind them, Moryo looked at the redhead crossly. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Nelyo protested instantly, throwing his hands in the air. "I do not know!"

That caused Eve to laugh amidst her tears. She sniffled for a moment, wiping her eyes. When she faced the brothers, she found Nelyo staring at her and Moryo watching, arms folded. He wore loose black pants and a red shirt, clearly for sleeping.

"He's fine," she managed to croak out. "I just. It's complicated. So many emotions."

Moryo, turning from Eve, rolled his eyes at Nelyo. "All I wanted was food. And I come down to you making her cry!"

"It's just nice to know you think of me as a sister," Eve mumbled out, hiding her face in embarrassment. She refused to look in the silence.

Moryo stood in confusion. "You cry because we say we care?"

Eve poked her eyes above the blanket so she could see them. "I mean… yeah…"

Moryo mumbled something about Eru and Varda and Manwë, and he turned away from them. "I do not understand either of you."

But Nelyo smirked and stood up from the couch, joining Moryo as he retrieved some cookies and sat at their table. The dark haired brother looked at him suspiciously as he chewed.

"You said we," Nelyo began quickly as Eve the blanket wrapped around herself, sat opposite Nelyo and beside Moryo at the head of the table.

With a roll of his eyes, Moryo glared darkly at Nelyo. "Well a sister is certainly better and more interesting than another brother. At least Ilúvatar granted us a maiden and not another terrible brother."

Eve laughed as she grabbed one of the cookies from Moryo's plate. "Glad I'm not annoying."

"Well," Moryo trailed off, "I mean…"

Nelyo cackled as Eve pouted across from him. When she stood suddenly from the table and went to the door, beside which lay a window, they watched her curiously.

"It's dawn already?" She turned and looked at her two friends in surprise. "Did Káno play that long?"

"Yes," Moryo nodded. "I am not surprised you did not notice. His songs carry great power."

Eve smiled, tossing the white blanket back onto her chair in the living room and swinging open the door. "I'm going to sit outside!"

"Do as you will," Moryo agreed. "I will not. I will stay inside her and enjoy my cookies, untouched by you."

And so Eve went out the front door and found a small porch swing to her right. Carefully, being especially aware of her dress, she sat upon the white porch swing and looked out over the street. The short green grass and small path down to the road stood lined with flowers of all colors but especially reds and whites.

A gentle breeze blew strands of her auburn hair out of place and across her cheeks. The radiance of Laurelin's light grew with each passing minute. She closed her eyes as golden rays reached across the sky, mingling with the fading silver of Telperion. She remained there for several minutes before a commotion drew her from her quiet mind.

"Good morning, Eve!" Finno called quickly. Behind him, at the road, stood Turvo and golden-haired Elenwë with four horses.

Eve smiled wide and waved at all three of them. Findekáno wore a light blue flowing shirt and grey pants, a belt of black across his waist. The ever present golden ribbon in his braid gleamed in the light as he bounded up the path to her. He smiled at Eve and sat down beside her, rocking the porch swing.

Eve squeaked in surprise and laughed, smacking him on the shoulder. "Really?"

"What?" He feigned innocence but a snarky grin stayed plastered across his expression. "You know, if we are to visit the Two Trees, you may wish to change."

Eve shot up. "Really? We're going?"

Turvo nodded from the road. "Come on. We will stop by Fëanáro's house so you can change. All the supplies are packed already."

Nelyo, Káno, and Moryo appeared in the door moments later. Evidently surprised to see their half cousins, all three walked out barefoot.

"You three may want to change as well," Finno laughed. "Now that you have surely enjoyed a wholesome breakfast."

"To the Trees then?" Nelyo nodded with a smile. "Indeed. Head to our parents' house. We will change and meet you there."

Finno laughed as he took Eve's hand and dragged her, both laughing, down the path to Turukáno and Elenwë. "Already ahead of you, cousin. Do not tarry long."

Eve waved back at them. She hugged Elenwë carefully. The woman stood dressed in a light grey and gold riding tunic, with pink petal designs throughout. The woman's warm flaxen hair was held back by two partial braids, the rest of her hair flowing beneath her shoulders freely.

"Good morning, Eve. Are you rested?" Elenwë smiled at her as they all began moving down the road.

"As rested as I need to be I think," Eve replied. She shrugged. "I did not feel the need to sleep. We stayed up listening to Káno play his harp."

"Invigorating in and of itself," Turvo added in response. He smiled at Eve. "Whenever Káno plays, it impresses me."

"Yeah no kidding," she agreed.

They walked for about ten minutes before reaching the road to Fëanáro and Nerdanel's. Both stood outside watching the Ambarussa, though Fëanáro spoke with the Tyelko and Curvo. The first and third seemed to be arguing with Tyelkormo who stood beside Huan. Both Fëanáro and his fifth son had arms crossed.

"Mother, Father," Telvo called, grinning at the newcomers, "Eve is home!"

"Yes she is!" Eve laughed as Telvo ran at her, grabbing her in a hug. "Good morning."

Tyelko glared one last time at his father before turning to Eve, Finno, Turvo, and Elenwë. Huan bounded over and Eve hugged the massive golden hound.

"Good morning to you, too, bud!" She ruffled his fur and stood up straight again.

Fëanáro walked over to them, standing in front of Findekáno and Turukáno. "Do not take too long at Ezellohar, or Valmar. You occupy my sons' time far too often for my liking."

Finno's smile dropped. "Of course, lord."

Tyelko scoffed and moved past his father, standing beside Huan and Eve. "These days only Curvo is particularly interested in the forge. I for one look forward to visiting the Trees." He gestured to Finno. "Even had Findekáno not suggested it, I would have."

Eve realized then that Fëanáro's disagreement with Tyelko must have been over the sons of Arafinwë. Clearly they had known about the visit before they arrived.

"Come on, Eve. Go get changed," Nerdanel called to her with a smile. "You should put that dress away where it is safe!"

Eve laughed and agreed immediately. "Don't leave without me," she added, turning back to Finno, Turvo, Tyelko, and Elenwë.

Elenwë chuckled back a response. "I will make sure they do not!"

Eve hustled indoors and to her room. She carefully stripped off her dress. When she turned to her bed, she found a riding outfit layed out and waiting. "Nerdanel you absolutely amazing woman!"

The auburn haired young woman slipped into the red and black outfit, brushed her hair out to take the knots from the curls, and slipped into her black riding boots. With quick strides, she made her way back out. Eve snagged an apple from the fruit bowl. As she reached the yard, she found Nelyo, Káno, and Moryo there with their horses.

"All right!" Eve clapped her hands as she dashed over. "Are we ready?"

Finno helped Eve up onto Alassë as they all climbed atop their horses. Pityo and Telvo frowned, begging their mother to let them go. Fëanáro shot that down immediately. Curvo snickered behind them, causing Pityo to turn and take a swing at his older brother. Nerdanel caught that boy's arm mid swing and glared so forcefully at that half of the Ambarussa that he looked down in shame.

"Farewell!" Nerdanel waved at them, smiling. "Do not rush back. Enjoy Valmar and the green fields of Ezellohar."

"We will bring back gifts," Káno assured her and his twin brothers.

And so they set off. Finno, riding beside Eve, explained to her that the journey would take a bit over a week. Plenty of inns dotted the road from Tirion to Valmar, the city of the Valar. They would stay in Valmar, and from there take a day trip or two to the Trees. Everytime Eve glanced at Findekáno, her smile only grew and occasionally Nelyo caught her blushing when she looked away. He had to hide his own smirk every time.


	30. Chapter 29: City of the Gods

_A/N: Alright guys! Here's another one for you. I am envisioning another 6-8 chapters, and then I'll be starting on story number two, A Different Kind of Purgatory. If you haven't already added me to your alerts, I'd suggest doing that. All support is appreciated: reviews, follows, faves, and reads. Thanks so much!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **City of the Gods**

* * *

On the fifth day heading West from Tirion, they reached the Vanyar settlement right outside of Valmar. Here they would stay, at one of the many inns that dotted the elven city. Speechless for the beauty of the golden haired Vanyar, Eve stuck close to the group, staying near Finno as best she could. Turvo and Elenwë seemed most at ease, clearly well familiar with the city.

"This is Elenwë's home," Finno explained to Eve as they walked side by side, leading their horses through the roads. "She and Amarië both grew up here."

"Oh that's nice," Eve replied with a grin. "Did Turvo meet her here?"

Findekáno shook his head. "No. Amarië introduced them at a Festival of Yavannië. We knew Amarië through Findo."

"How did they meet?" asked Eve again. She blushed when Finno looked at her and laughed. "I'm just curious!"

Káno, standing on the other side of Finno, laughed at her. "Findo and Amarië met as children. Amarië visited Alqualondë during a Narvinyë festival. They ended up becoming the best of friends."

Eve rolled her eyes with a smile. "They're clearly more than best friends."

Finno snickered. "Indeed. But they both refuse to admit the truth."

They followed as Nelyo and Tyelko brought them before a large inn built of light stone. Leaving their horses in the stable, the small company went inside. Tyelko's wavy golden hair fit in well with the elves of Valmar, though his was of a paler color than many Vanyar. The maiden running the inn showed them to their bedrooms. They slept two to a room: Turvo and Finno, Nelyo and Káno, Tyelko and Moryo, Elenwë and Eve.

After dropping their bags off and changing from their travel clothes, all eight met up in the huge inner courtyard. A massive fountain stood as the focal point, and the open evening sky allowed for a spectacular view. Lounging couches faced the fountain, and here they sat.

"We will spend the evening with the elves, I think," Finno suggested as he sat on the arm of one of the couches. "We can show Eve around the Vanyar's city."

"A good idea," Elenwë agreed instantly. "I would love to show you, my dear."

Eve smiled at her. "Thanks!" She comfortably sat back in her couch spot sandwiched between Tyelko and Nelyo, Huan curled at their feet. "What should we do?"

Turvo turned to Elenwë, "What of the poetry reading? Is there not one tonight?"

Elenwë grinned and clasped her hands together. "Indeed! Over at the Hall of Words." She stood quickly and grabbed Turvo by the hand, dragging him up alongside her. "Come! It starts with the first stars. We do not want to be late!"

Huan barked in excitement as they all got up. He licked Eve's face and she chuckled before hurrying to catch up to Finno and Nelyo. Elenwë led the way, leaving the inn behind and walking out into the elven city beyond Valmar. A sweet scent of flowers hung in the air. Great golden banners bearing the crest of the house of Ingwë danced in the wind that coursed through the air. The elves all tried to hold their hair flat but to no avail.

Elenwë at last led them to a great building. Eve looked at it in awe, deciding it reminded her of the Parthenon of ancient Greece, with all its elaborate columns. The ones at this Hall of Words closely resembled the Ionic style she knew from art. Vanyarin elves sat upon or walked up the many white stairs to the entrance. Here, nearly see through silk drapes hung the fifty feet from top to bottom in blues and whites. It softened the appearance of the white stone.

When they walked inside, Eve gasped audibly. The high ceiling far above her was covered in murals of bright paints. The Sistine Chapel couldn't even compare to the beauty that met her eyes. For these paintings seemed to move when she did, seemed to glow of their own accord. Eve stood shell shocked.

"Come," Finno chuckled, taking her hand and leading her forward. He gestured to where the building opened into a circular space, with a dome over the top. "This is where the poets meet and read their newest works."

They took their seats at long pew-like benches made of a light wood. Eve sat between Káno and Finno, with Elenwë and Turvo to the right beside the latter, and to the left from Káno sat Nelyo, Tyelko, and Moryo. A particularly tall Vanya took the podium on the stage and cleared his throat.

"Good evening, ladies and lords. Tonight we have three poets for you." He smiled and gestured to a shorter maiden with flaxen hair. "First we have the magnificent Elemmírë!"

Finno leaned over and whispered in Eve's ear. "We are truly lucky tonight. Elemmírë is considered one of the greatest poets of the Eldar."

"Really?" Eve looked at the woman taking the podium in surprise. "That's cool."

Though she tried her hardest, even asked about it later, Eve could not recall specifics of the poems spoken there that night. She found them to be filled with joy and admiration for the world, glorifying Ilúvatar and his works. To her unpracticed ear, the poems all sounded equally good. But at the end, when they rose from their seats and left the Hall of Words, all turned to Káno.

"As always, Lady Elemmírë astounds," he spoke, admiration dripping from his tone of voice. "She is a marvel to behold."

"You should collaborate with her," Nelyo urged as they walked through the night back to the inn.

But Káno shrugged. "I will not lie, the idea sounds wonderful. But I don't know what she would say."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it. What poet wouldn't want their pieces put to music. Especially your music, mister 'gold-cleaver'."

Everyone started laughing, and Moryo from where he trailed behind, though he snickered more than chuckled. Elenwë turned to Káno.

"I could try to introduce you. My father is friends with her mother; they grew up together." She pointed back from where they came. "I'm sure Elemmírë would be delighted to meet you. You are both famous in your respective arts."

Káno chuckled. "Very well. I would be delighted to meet her."

"Good!" Elenwë grinned back at him. "While others go to the Trees, we will go to see my parents."

They reached the inn once more and split up. Most retired to their rooms. Eve did so, falling asleep quickly. She found herself waking up early in the morning, when the world still slept and the sky stayed dark. But Elenwë woke too and, after dressing, together they made their way to the inn's inner courtyard.

To Eve's surprise, Turvo and Nelyo already sat in the courtyard. The redhead sat in one corner of a grey couch while Turvo sat across in a comfortable chair. The silver glow of Telperion partially illuminated the area, causing the white marble floors to shine. Eve sat down next to Nelyo, Elenwë to her other side.

"Good morning," Nelyo smiled softly. "Are you ready to see Valmar?"

"That's the city of the Ainur, right?" Eve asked quickly. When he nodded, she continued. "Definitely."

Moryo and Tyelko walked in moments later with Huan not far behind, the former elf dressed in black and red, the latter wearing his usual greens and tans. They made their way over, chatting quietly. When they reached the other four, they stood by Nelyo's side.

"Where is Káno?" Moryo asked. "And Findekáno, for that matter."

Nelyo shrugged. "Káno at least should be here soon."

The light filtering in through the opening in the roof turned gold as Laurelin began to overtake the other. Finno and Káno joined them several minutes later, and the group stood to leave. When they walked out into the street, Eve found herself smiling.

"What?" Finno asked her curiously as she looked around.

Eve's smile grew and she blushed. "It's just so amazing here."

They all laughed as Huan barked seemingly in reply. The massive golden wolfhound bounded ahead of them before turning back and wagging his tail eagerly. Tyelko's smile grew as he hurried up to his dog and pet him on the head.

Walking through the Vanyarin city didn't take particularly long. Within half an hour they reached the far entrance and stepped out into open fields. Down the cobbled road about a half mile, Eve saw a grand wall of white stone. They passed many travelers while making their way west, mostly Vanyar, but a few of the Falmari and Noldor strode by as well.

Upon reaching the great golden gate which stood wide open, a great many bells could be heard. They tinkled lightly in the easy breeze, hidden from sight but not from hearing. Turvo and Elenwë led the way inside. Eve, stepping over the threshold and into the city, stopped so suddenly that Moryo ran into her, much to his annoyance.

"What the hell," she murmured in awe. "Those buildings are floating!"

She pointed to her left, but it was the same to the right. While many buildings remained on the ground, many also floated in the air, suspended by some strange magic. Their roofs gleamed gold in the daylight, and the doors had been crafted of polished bronze. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"The Ainur use their magic to keep them up," Turvo explained. "It is quite remarkable."

Eve chuckled. "That's the understatement of the century!"

"We should go to the shops," Elenwë suggested to the group.

They all agreed without dissent. The Vanya woman led the way through the streets. Eve spent most of her time looking around at all the sights to be seen. Fountains and flower beds lined the white streets, and hanging from the portico of each building on the ground were chimes of all sizes. With the steady breeze, the chiming sounded like a million tinkling bells, crafting beautiful music for all to enjoy.

When Elenwë halted along a large promenade, she gestured to the buildings. Sets of stairs led the buildings in the air, and the ones along the ground had wide open doors. The first shop they went in had scarves, and Nelyo gave Eve money to purchase one of red and black silk. It went well it the simple, flowy grey long sleeved dress she currently wore.

They stopped at a few more shops before lunch time, and then after lunch meandered through the city. Eve, though quite sure nothing could surprise her now, found this to be incorrect. Every now and then a being of strange appearance would wander by. One was so bright, seemingly made of pure fire, that everyone had to look away as she passed.

"Arien," explained Finno, "She is a powerful Maia."

But as the day wound to a close, and the cool of night drifted in, they couldn't decide how to proceed. Eve insisted she wanted to see the Trees, for she could glimpse a bright light from the West, and Nelyo had a wonderful idea.

"I would like to meet Elemmírë tomorrow," he declared, turning to the others as they stood in a small circle near the exit of the city. "I do not need to see the Two Trees. Why doesn't Finno show you since this trip was in fact of his planning?"

Eve brightened up. "Okay!"

"Moryo, Tyelko, you two don't want to see the Trees, correct?" Nelyo asked with a knowing smile.

Moryo went to object, but at Nelyo's silent insistence he kept his mouth shut. Tyelko nodded and spoke up, "I intend to meet a few of the Hunters tomorrow. Hrávien and Rusco at least are here."

"Turvo?" asked Nelyo.

But Elenwë answered. "He and I would rather come back in the daylight for Laurelin."

"And I intend to meet Elemmírë if that is at all possible," Káno added quickly.

Finno shuffled where he stood and sent Nelyo a tiny roll of his eyes. But he turned to Eve and smiled. "I suppose it will be just us then."

Eve felt her body tingle and she knew she was blushing. But she didn't care. She looked forward to finally spending time alone with Finno. "Sounds good to me!"

The group split, Eve and Finno making their way out the Western gate, the others returning to the Eastern gate. As the pair heading to the Trees left the city beyond the great white wall, Eve gasped. For a mile away upon a great green hill, two Trees stood. She could just make out their features beyond the light.

Telperion, tall and strong with bark of silver and leaves of deep green, had millions of flowers that shone silver alongside the underside of the leaves themselves. To the right stood a slightly smaller tree, though no less grand, that was Laurelin. She also had bark of silvery-white, but her leaves were a pale, light green trimmed with gold, and gold shone her flowers. Eve could not wait to see them closer.


	31. Chapter 30: See the Light

_A/N: I wrote this one straight through from 11pm to 1am after finishing 29. It was totally worth it. I hope you all enjoy. If you want music, I listened to I See the Light for Tangled the entire time. On a different note, what I think is so amazing is that according to the stats I can see, there are people reading this from so many different countries. USA, UK, Russia, Czech Republic, Iceland, and France are the main ones. Welcome and thank you!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **See the Light**

* * *

The breeze caught Eve's hair gently, causing the red locks to brush across her face. She followed Finno as he led her along the small path to the Two Trees. The light from Laurelin had dwindled to but a small glow, but Telperion brightly shined. The tinkling of bells from Valmar still floated through the air, a pleasant backdrop for the beauty ahead.

Finno watched Eve closely. Her gaze remained trained on the Trees ahead of them. He nearly chuckled at the way her mouth stayed partially open in visible awe of the scene. When the came close, to the foot of the great hill of Ezellohar, she stopped walking.

"I cannot believe what I'm seeing." She laughed lightly. "Glowing trees. But these are way better than a sun and moon."

Finno grinned back at her. He hesitated before taking her hand. "Come on."

Together he led her up the path of Ezellohar. Finno found it surprising that no one else was found there. He certainly didn't mind. He realized how excited he felt to finally spend time with Eve alone. He had done so at Alqualondë, but there she had been more fragile, and though he cared, he had not cared like _this_. He knew he'd need to thank Nelyo later.

Eve stared up at the trees in awe. They had climbed half way up the great hill. Both towered far above her, and to her surprise she found herself able to look at Telperion without issue. Perks of being an elf, she supposed. Tearing her eyes away from the silver tree, she looked instead at the smiling face of Findekáno.

She grinned. "What?"

But he merely gave a short laugh and shook his head. "You."

"What about me?" Eve rolled her eyes.

Finno's smile softened and he turned away, looking instead ahead at the Two Trees. "Everything."

They stood quietly for a moment. The air felt cool, and Eve noticed now that water dripped from the flowers of Telperion. She turned to Finno. "Can we go closer? Is it allowed?"

Finno nodded to her, winking. "Of course, my lady."

Together, side by side, Finno and Eve walked the rest of the way up. Surprisingly, the ground felt dry, not moist as she would've expected. There were small aqueducts on the ground in some places catching the water from the flowers. Eve bent down and touched the water in the collectors. It glowed, just like the leaves and the blossoms. The light radiated from the liquid itself, as if the tree cried light.

"It is magnificent, no?" Finno took her hand and led her to the trunk of Telperion itself. "Here. Don't be scared."

Eve hesitated but nodded as Finno took her hand and placed it gently on the silvery-white trunk. Immediately she became aware of the power that coursed through the Tree itself. She didn't know how to describe it other than she felt it living. The trunk felt neither warm nor cold, but a strange mixture of the two. When she removed her hand, her breath hitched.

"Wow."

"It is truly an experience." Finno smiled and gestured for her to head back down the hill. "We can stay here awhile, on Ezellohar."

"I'd like that." She nodded back.

About half way down the hill, the ground leveled out. Finno sat down and Eve followed. Far above them, millions of stars filled the heavens, and to her surprise they shined bright enough to show through despite the closeness of Telperion. She found Menelmacar, Orion, and lay back in the grass, content to count the spots of light far above.

Finno sat next to her, he looked down the hill at Valmar below. Specks of torches and fires and mystical lights gleamed and flickered in the city. He smiled softly, thinking to himself. "Eve, what did you do for fun in your home?"

She paused before answering. "I followed many stories. We had these things called TVs, where we could watch moving and talking pictures that told stories."

"That is…Cool," Finno replied, turning his head and winking at her.

She rolled her eyes but a smile was now firmly plastered on her face. "Anyways. One of these stories I liked to follow was called Star Trek."

"What was the story about?"

"It's hard to explain. There were these ships, but instead of sailing the ocean, they sailed the sky, in space. They would visit different worlds and peoples."

Finno looked at her in amusement. "Sky ships?"

"Space ships, actually." Eve closed her eyes, thinking about home. "There was one, called Voyager. It got stuck very far from home and had to learn to live in new areas. It tried to get home." She paused again. "Sometimes I think about it."

Finno turned to her and frowned slightly. At his reaction, she sat up next to him. Eve gave a small smile.

"Do you wish to leave? To return to your home?" He tried to smile to reassure her. "To be like Voyager?"

Eve hesitated. Did she? She missed her family, and her friends. She missed her work and even classes. But here she had found friendships and new miracles like she never could have imagined.

"No." She paused and felt herself blushing deeply. "I- I wouldn't want to lose this."

"Good." He nodded. Finno looked away down the hill again. He felt heat rising to his face, taking over his chest and squeezing his heart. It constricted him so much he felt like he was going to burst. Oh how he regretted teasing his brother. "Eve…"

She looked at him and felt tears springing to her face. She didn't know why, really. Eve just knew her emotions wanted to explode. But she smiled at him, and he back at her. Behind them, Telperion illuminated the world in a soft glow. Eve realized it made Finno's features even more handsome.

Finno reached out and took her hand hesitantly. She didn't draw back, and his smile widened in amusement as she bit her lip. With his other hand he reached up and wiped away the two tears on her left cheek. She laughed, choking on the air and her tears. She went to hide her face but Finno rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"You are so beautiful," he said quietly. "Your ability to see such beauty in the everyday, it astounds me."

"Don't tell me I'm beautiful when you're literally gorgeous," she reminded him with a soft giggle.

Finno laughed and shook his head. Eve felt her heart pounding, and spent all her energy she had to not freak out and smile like an idiot. They stared at each other for a moment before he leaned in. Her breath hitched.

"May I kiss you, Eve Gallowyn?" he asked quietly.

She whispered, her voice leaving her. "Please."

Their lips met softly. Finno and Eve held hands still, their fingers interlacing together tightly. Her heart pounded a million times faster than she knew to be healthy. His heart, little better off, beat so fast he thought it would leap out of his chest. With his right hand, he cupped her face gently. She nearly cried. She had never felt like this, and wasn't sure she'd ever feel it again.

Except when Eve looked at Finno as they broke apart, she knew she would. Because every time she looked into those grey eyes, she felt a fire in her body. She smiled at him, and he back at her though he shook his head.

"I will never tease Turvo and Elenwë again," he smirked.

Eve burst out laughing and fell back in the grass. She held his hand still, and he began laughing with her. They both lay back, looking up at the stars, counting the specks of light too numerous to ever be completely numbered. Every now and then, Eve would start giggling again. She turned on her side and looked at him, and when he noticed he propped himself on his side to face her.

"What?" He asked.

She grinned in response. "You."

"What about me?"

With a smirk of her own she replied simply. "Everything."

Finno rolled his eyes. "You do not believe that I can stop teasing Turvo and Elenwë!"

"Your words, not mine."

"Well, my lady, I will prove you wrong." He huffed and sat up. Then he turned to look at her still lying on the ground. "Because now I understand what my brother feels when he looks at Elenwë. Because…"

"Me too." She finished for him as he drifted off. She sat up next to him and looked him straight in the eye. "All of it."

After a pause where he merely watched her face, he gave a short laugh and looked down the hill. "Nelyo will be teasing us now, you know."

"Oh I know," she replied quickly, following his gaze down to Valmar far below. "He wouldn't be a good brother or cousin if he didn't."

They sat there quietly for awhile. Eve held his hand, and he hers. Eventually she fell asleep leaning on his shoulder, and he didn't dare move her. He blended waking world and dream as he sat, and when she woke hours later, a magnificent display of golden light greeted them.

"So that's Laurelin," she murmured quietly, looking back at the trees. They mingled together.

"Indeed." Finno stood and offered her a hand up. "Perhaps we should get back to the others, my lady?"

"Absolutely my lord," she teased. Eve took his proffered hand and he hauled her up. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

They made their way down the hill, joining up with the path to Valmar. Through the city of the Ainur they went, but this time Eve's attention strayed more to Finno and less to the opulence and wonder around her. And yet despite this, she paused at the sight of a great fountain of light and water.

Finno smiled. "You know, you should have an elvish name."

"Oh?" She looked at him curiously. "But I thought that the Epessë was given by others?"

He chuckled. "I am glad you remember that lesson. And indeed. I had one for you."

She grinned at him. "What is it?"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Elmendë, meaning Wonder."

She blushed causing Finno to laugh lightly. He took her hand and pulled her back to the path away from the water feature. Eve couldn't stop smiling as they continued on.

"I like it. Eve Elmendë," she said with a quick nod. "Now when we tell new people who I am, they won't stare at me."

"If they stare, send them to me," replied Finno.

She nearly cackled. "Yes, sir!"

It took about an hour, but soon they entered the Vanyarin city. By now, morning had fully dawned. Golden light bathed the streets, and the light illuminated the golden haired elves who wandered the streets.

Nelyo saw them first. The group sat outside a café style breakfast place at a large white table. The redhead grinned but tried to hide it.

"They're coming. Act natural," he hissed.

Elenwë, back to the couple, grinned widely. "Did it work?"

"Based on how much they're both smiling," Nelyo replied, "I would guess yes."

Moryo snorted as he put down his fork. "Took them long enough."

Nelyo kicked him under the table. As Moryo cursed him, he stood waved to Eve and Finno. Huan bounded over and met them as they approached, nearly tripping Eve. She laughed and hugged him as Finno continued on.

"How'd you like Trees, Eve?" Káno asked innocently.

Finno coughed as she blushed. He answered for her. "I know you all know. So let's not make this awkward."

Nelyo burst out laughing but grabbed Finno in a quick hug, smacking him on the back a couple times. When he let him go, the redhead winked at Eve.

Moryo smirked deviously. "I've seen worse couples."

Finno rolled his eyes good naturedly and laughed once. "Thank you."

"Congratulations," Tyelko nodded as Huan returned to his side. "Though I fear our father may not approve."

Finno rolled his eyes again, and his grin dropped. "Lord Fëanáro approves of nothing related to me. I will not be surprised."

"Nerdanel will curb any anger," Elenwë assured him and Eve, who seemed troubled. She stood from her seat and took Eve's hands. "What is important is that you two are happy."

Eve nodded. "Yeah."

"By the way, I figured it time Eve got a true elven name, for use with strangers." Finno turned to her and gestured. "Elmendë, she shall be."

Káno smiled widest and voiced his approval. "A good one. Apt."

"On that note, we should go see if my parents can introduce Káno to Elemmírë," Elenwë decided. "So, hurry and eat, both of you!"

They didn't have to be told twice.


	32. Chapter 31: Spinner of Words

_A/N: Finally. Finals are done. The semester is done. My vacation is done. I managed to finish this up today. Enjoy! Thanks as always to readers, reviewers, followers, and faves. Means the world._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

 **Spinner of Words**

* * *

"Elemmírë lives with her parents still?" Tyelko asked in surprise as they made their way through the streets of Valimar. He followed behind those in front: Elenwë, Turvo, Finno, Eve, and Nelyo. Beside him, Káno seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

Elenwë responded while they walked. "I believe so. Last time I saw her she told me she quote 'needed more time for writing and less time for chores'." Elenwë and a couple others snickered at her impersonation. "But in actuality. She spends all her time on her poems."

They reached a large building, made of white stone like the rest of the elven houses. This had large columns around the front and a covered entryway. Elenwë led them up the numerous small steps until at last they reached the white doors. She knocked.

A smiling golden haired male elf answered the door. His hair was tied back in a long braid and he glanced around the group, ending and beginning at Elenwë. "Hello, Elenwë. How are you? We saw your parents just yesterday. They talked about you!"

"Hello Lord Carmener," Elenwë replied with a matching smile and a bow. "Do we find you well?"

He nodded. "Quite. What may I help you with? You and your royal friends, as I guess these are."

Elenwë laughed and turned to the others. "Indeed. These are the sons of Lord Fëanáro and Lord Nolofinwë, along with Elmendë, cousin of Lady Nerdanel." She paused. "We had hoped to meet your esteemed daughter, Elemmírë. For we heard her reading last night, and Makalaurë here," she mentioned as she gestured to Káno, "he is renowned in his own right, and I thought it would be good to introduce them."

"Ah, Makalaurë, the greatest musician in all the land, they say." Carmener nodded and opened the door wider. "You may all enter, of course. My daughter is in the lowest level, in her study. Let me go ahead and tell her who you are. She does not often appreciate interruptions."

"Who is they, lord," Káno asked half out of amusement and half out of genuine surprise.

Carmener rolled his eyes with a laugh and didn't dignify that question with a response. Instead he left them in the grand foyer as he went down a stairwell into a basement. They heard muffled discussion for a few minutes before at last Carmener came back up and smiled with a nod. He told them to go down the stairs.

Elenwë led them, Káno close behind and the others following after. Huan stayed up stairs in the entryway, but Tyelko came last of the group. When they reached the bottom of the stairs and turned into a massive room, they found the walls covered completely in leather bound books and scrolls of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The floor was composed of large, cream and brown marble tiles which reflected well the lights of torches and candles.

Eve stared in awe more at the ceiling; arched vaults and dozens of skinny columns formed the gothic style of this basement. Dark wooden tables decorated the space with a large cushioned chair at one of them. Directly in front of the group, a massive domed fireplace contributed to the ambience, and to their right on the wall next to them, a fountain with a dancing elven couple protruded from the wall. But the most stunning of all was the woman standing against a column, dressed in a deep blue gown and golden haired.

She eyed them both suspiciously and curiously. Her grey eyes softened when she saw Elenwë. "Hello, darling!" She laughed softly, almost musically. "It has been awhile!"

"Quite awhile," Elenwë agreed with a chuckle. "Thank you for letting us down here."

Elemmírë smiled. "Of course, my dear." She paused and looked at the others critically. "And who are these others?"

"May I present to you the princes of the Noldor: my beloved, Prince Turukáno, and his brother Prince Findekáno, sons of Prince Nolofinwë, and here also are some of the sons of Prince Fëanáro, Princes Nelyafinwë, Kánafinwë, Tyelkormo, and Morifinwë, and the cousin of their mother, Elmendë." Elenwë gestured to them each in turn.

Elemmírë's eyes grew slightly larger at each name. But she kept her composure well, and bowed her head only slightly at them. She moved from the small column and walked towards them.

"Prince Kánafinwë I have heard much of, but you'll have to excuse me if I do not keep close tabs on those not of my own kindred." She eyed the other princes of the Noldor. "Prince Tyelkormo, I know you to be one of Lord Oromë's hunters."

"Indeed." The blonde prince nodded.

Elenwë continued on, "We all heard you recite your latest piece last night. I wanted to introduce you to Káno here, who as you know is renowned Valinor-over for his musical prowess."

Káno chuckled. "Thank you, Elenwë."

"Indeed I do know of your fantastic talent with music," Elemmírë nodded. She went to continue but he cut her off.

Káno hurriedly spoke. "Your way with words is unparalleled, my lady. Everyone in Valinor knows this to be true."

She chuckled. "Why thank you, lord." She stood still for a moment, as if sizing them up. Finally Elemmírë nodded as if to herself. "Very well. You all may stay. Though I fear there isn't much seating."

They spent a few hours in that basement, chatting and laughing about different matters, mostly regarding Káno making a fool of himself on various occasions much to his chagrin. Eve stayed relatively quiet. She instead sat upon the floor on a fluffy blanket next to Finno, holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. He on the other hand was firmly entrenched in the "let's embarrass Káno" conversation.

"Well it sounds like you have quite interesting lives as King Finwë's grandchildren," Elemmírë joked when their time was coming to a close. "I'm intrigued!"

"Well I am sure if you and Káno do decide to collaborate, you will experience it first hand," Nelyo added quickly.

Elemmírë smiled. "There are quite a few poems I would be interested in putting to music." She turned to Káno. "If you would be willing?"

"Of course!" He didn't even hesitate. "It would be an honor."

"For me as well," Elemmírë added.

A bark sounded from the top of the stairs. Tyelko rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and walked over to the bottom. At the top, Huan sat wagging his tail. Tyelko said something that Eve didn't quite catch, but another bark was returned in answer.

"It is getting late, and Huan wants to leave," Tyelko said in all seriousness as he returned to the group. "We need to walk back to the inn."

Elemmírë nodded. "Of course." She stood from her chair and they all followed her in turn. Up to the first level they went, bidding farewell to her father. As all stood on the front porch, Elemmírë turned to Káno.

"We must meet up soon," she insisted. "I wrote a poem in honor of the festival of Hísimë in several weeks and thought perhaps we could compose music for it?"

Káno smiled and bowed. "Absolutely. I will let you know when I am available next."

They all bid farewell to Elemmírë and turned back to the city. Huan bounded ahead, eager to run. Far above them the silver glow of Telperion accentuated the shining stars in the sky. Eve walked hand in hand with Finno. Behind them went Moryo, quietly, alongside his eldest brother. Elenwë and Turvo went before Eve and Findekáno, following only Tyelko and his hound. After an hour or so, they reached the inn.

They all retired to bed except for Turvo and Finno. The brothers sat quietly chatting in the open courtyard inside the inn, reclining on two adjacent couches, a glass of wine for each. Findekáno took a sip of the red wine and then placed the glass on a side table. He turned to his brother.

"How much longer are you going to wait, Turvo?" He spoke quietly, his voice low. "It has been some time since we finished up what you needed."

Turvo sighed and shrugged in response. "Not long, I do not think. Her kin are visiting Tirion in a few weeks. I thought to do it then." He took a sip of his glass before speaking again. "Thank you, again, for speaking to Nelyo for me and having him craft the ring."

Finno laughed softly. "Trust me, he would have said yes had you asked him yourself."

"Perhaps," Turvo nodded.

When morning dawned with the glow of Laurelin. They decided to head back to Tirion that morning. Tyelko, however, bid them farewell.

"I am meeting up with the hunters," he told them as he mounted his horse. "Tell our parents I'll likely be gone until the feast of Hísimë."

Moryo nodded and smirked. "Have fun camping in the wilderness with the bugs and animals. You'll fit right in."

"You are hilarious, Moryo," Tyelko deadpanned at his younger brother. "Maybe someday you'll learn not to rely on a bed like a wuss."

Nelyo laughed at them and shook his head. "Farewell, Tyelko. Enjoy the forests."

He nodded and turned his steed down the road opposite the direction the rest were to head. Beside him trotted loyal Huan, a prance in his step that Eve hadn't seen in a long time. Evidently both master and hound were looking forward to this adventure.

"I am staying here for now," Elenwë told them also. "I will be in Tirion much sooner than the feast, though. But I have a few things to do in Valimar with my family."

She kissed Turvo goodbye before heading down the path presumably towards her family's house. That left the two sons of Nolofinwë, Eve, and the three remaining sons of Fëanáro.

"Anyone else want to leave," Eve joked as she accepted Finno's help up onto her white horse.

Káno laughed and shook his head from his horse. "You are stuck with the rest of us, unfortunately."

"Indeed, how unfortunate to be stuck with Moryo," Nelyo added, snickering.

"You are funny, Nelyo. How do you fit that sense of humor inside your tiny head," Moryo bit back.

Finno smirked. "No, you have it all wrong, Moryo. His head is too big, not too small."

"I'll have you both know that my head is perfectly shaped, thank you very much." The redhead urged his horse forward and they began their journey home with laughter, aside from Moryo.

The travel days passed swiftly. The various inns dotted along the route offered welcome rest and delicious food and drink. But all were in high spirits as the city of Tirion came into view. They decided to dismount upon entering the gates of the city after passing through the farm country. Nelyo, Káno, and Moryo went towards their house in Tirion but Eve followed instead Turvo and Finno. But she found they went not to their house in Tirion, but to a completely new part of the city that she not yet seen.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously, walking between the brothers.

"To our father's house," Turvo replied. "You have not been there yet and we thought to show you."

And so they continued on through the streets until they came upon a garden entrance through to a large house. Finno led the way in first followed by his brother and finally Eve. She looked around. It had more flowers than Fëanáro and Nerdanel had in their yard. But the house looked similar. A bit larger, perhaps. A path led along the side of the house to the back. Turvo took the horses that way while Finno and Eve went up to the door. He knocked.

Lady Anairë answered and behind her stood Lady Eärwen. Eve remembered them from Alqualondë. Finno grinned wide and the women mirrored his reaction.

"Come in, come in," Anairë stepped aside, but grabbed her eldest son in a massive hug when he entered past her. "Findaráto and Aikanáro are here as well."

"Turvo's around back taking care of the horses," Finno quickly explained.

"Hello, Eve," Eärwen said quickly, giving her a small hug, followed by Anairë. "What brings you three here?"

Finno suddenly blushed and quieted down uncharacteristically. He had come to tell his parents about Eve, yet suddenly he didn't have words. But he was let off the hook as a shout came from further inside the massive house.

"Finno!" Findo shouted for him, "Eve!"

Eve and Finno both grinned and moved into the house to find the whole family sitting around in comfortable chairs and couches, with Findo himself sitting on the floor in front of his brother, legs under a coffee table. Around the room sat Nolofinwë and Arafinwë, and now as they all filed into the room, Anairë and Eärwen. The pitter patter of pounding feet echoed through the house as two young girls flew into the sitting room.

"Finno!" cried Iríssë, tackling Findekáno.

Artanis wasn't far behind but instead she leapt onto the couch and crawled on top of her eldest brother's shoulders. The backdoor opened then and Turvo came inside, sneaking in behind everyone. But he didn't escape a hug from his mother who quickly spotted him.

"It is certainly a pleasure to have you all home," Nolofinwë laughed. "And Eve, it is good to see you again."

"You as well, sir," she nodded. She awkwardly stood beside Finno, grabbing his hand as she felt slightly nervous around all these people she didn't really know.

"Finno and Eve are courting now," Turvo piped up a moment later. A smug smile adorned his face as both his brother and Eve stared at him in shock.

Findaráto seemed the least surprised, breaking down in laughter at the looks on the others' faces. He stood, carefully balancing with Artanis still on his shoulders, and hugged his cousin and then Eve. Finno looked slightly put out.

"Congratulations," Anairë said, beaming from ear to ear. "You do realize this means you must spend more time with us. I should like to get to know you more!"

"Of course. It's not like I spend every waking moment with Nelyo and Káno." Eve chuckled and hugged the woman softly. "I'd like to meet you guys more."

"When Fëanáro allows it," Nolofinwë reminded them quietly. Nevertheless he smiled at her. "I am glad you have found happiness here, Eve, and found it alongside my son."

Eve and Finno nodded, picking their way to sit next to Aiko on the couch. Iríssë watched them both with hands on her hips. "I knew this was going to happen."

Finno laughed hard. He ruffled her neatly done hair. "Did you now?"

"Indeed. At Grandfather's feast." She nodded matter-of-factly.

Aiko, whom Eve had met but once, at the Festival of Yavannië, smirked at his cousin and patted him on the back. "Do not turn into Turvo here, or my brother with Eldalótë

Finno scoffed. "Never."

"I think your brother and Elenwë are adorable," Eve joked, sending a wink towards the mentioned elf. "But we'll be even more amazing."

"I like the sound of that," replied Finno, turning towards Eve.

For several hours the cousins and uncles talked and laughed and joked. Eve found herself feeling more and more at home among this side of the Finwë line. Within an hour, Iríssë even decided she wanted to sit next to Eve. She found herself incredibly proud of this fact, and grinned from ear to ear when she thought about it. She decided she could get used to this, the bliss of Valinor, the friendships of the house of Finwë and their acquaintances, the beauty of Tirion and Alqualondë and Valimar. She hoped it would last forever.


	33. Chapter 32: The First Engagement

_A/N: All right friends, the final full chapter of this first book in the trilogy is here! I will have an epilogue chapter ready in a week or so along with the first chapter of A Different Kind of Purgatory at the same time. I'd really appreciate feedback and comments here. It means the world, and will help me plan the details for Book Two. So drop me a review or a private message! I'll reply to either._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **The First Engagement**

* * *

Findekáno walked Eve home that evening. Silver and darkness mingled in the air together, and street lamps glowing with mystical flames lit the way back to Fëanáro and Nerdanel's. They held hands but didn't speak. A few other elves passed them by but barely noticed who they were. Finno kept glancing at her and Eve finally broke down laughing.

"What?!" she demanded, stopping under a tree at the side of the road.

Finno paused and chuckled a moment later. He faced her and shook his head. "I just… I feel so much like Turvo it almost makes me sick."

"Really?" she laughed along with him. "Does liking me always make you feel sick?"

Finno protested instantly. "That is unfair. That is not what I meant!"

Eve giggled and swung her arm, pulling his hand along as they stood beside the road. "I know. I just wanted to scare you."

"You are terrible," Finno muttered, feigning disappointment and dropping her hand.

"It's really too easy." But as she found herself looking at Finno, her eyes locked on his own and she found she couldn't look away. It was his turn to smirk, causing her to pout, but still she looked at him.

Finno winked. "Now who's staring?"

But Eve merely nodded and continued matter-of-factly. "In my defense, I've said since the beginning that you're gorgeous." Finno burst out laughing, doubling over, causing Eve to grin. "What? Didn't expect that response?"

"No I did not." He grabbed her hand again and pulled her down the road. "Come on. You promised to show me the painting you did of Alqualondë!"

Eve smiled and hurried after him. They walked the last mile or so to the house of Fëanáro, and when they got there they found the front yard empty but heard shouting and laughter from around the back. Eve and Finno went to join them. When they reached the large courtyard behind their house, they found everyone but Fëanáro and Curvo.

Nelyo sat between his mother and Káno at a table, the two sons drinking red wine together. Nearby, Moryo reclined on an outdoor sofa, reading a book. In the grass, the Ambarussa ran around playing ball. Eve smiled as she saw Nerdanel laughing alongside her two eldest sons beside her at the antics of the Ambarussa.

"Eve!" Telvo shouted suddenly, halting for a brief moment before running through the grass and across the patio to where Finno and Eve came around on the path. "Finno's here too!"

By now the light had fully fallen, but there were many torches in the back to light the area, and as Eve had discovered upon arriving in Valinor, nights were hardly dark at all because of Telperion. She grabbed Telvo in a hug when he ran to her.

"There's the newest couple in the House of Finwë!" Nelyo grinned, raising his glass.

Eve and Finno both shuffled when Nerdanel looked at them, but her smile eased their worries. She gestured for them to join her at the table and they did so. Eve sat next to her and Finno beside Eve.

"I am so happy for you, both of you," Nerdanel smiled taking their hands. "Don't worry about my husband either. We broke the news to him earlier and he is taking his frustration out in his forge."

"He's been spending a lot of time there," Nelyo replied in surprise. "More than usual, I mean."

"Yes," Nerdanel nodded. "He refuses to tell me what he works on, but apparently it is more challenging than anything he's ever attempted. He is always smiling when he talks of it, though, so I believe it goes well."

Finno frowned. "Curvo is with him, then?"

But Káno merely laughed before taking a drink. As he put the glass down he shook his head. "Come now. Surely you know that even Curvo is not welcome in our father's private forge."

Finno shrugged with a tiny smile as he poured himself some wine when Nelyo passed him a glass. Eve shook her head when Nelyo offered her one as well.

"When are Elenwë and Turvo going to exchange the rings, Finno?" Nelyo asked a moment later.

Finno rolled his eyes. "You aren't supposed to say anything."

But Nerdanel chuckled. "We do not take offense at the lack of invitation, Findekáno."

"I managed to convince my father to allow Nelyo and Káno invitations, actually," Finno replied somewhat awkwardly. "It took much, but they will be allowed if they desire."

"When is it, then?" Nelyo asked again.

Finno nodded. "In a week."

Nelyo paused. "I think I am busy. Too bad."

Eve gasped and smacked his arm. "You have to go!"

The other redhead snickered. But he nodded. "That was in jest. Of course I will go. I like Elenwë."

Finno smirked and sipped his wine. "And you crafted the ring for Turvo."

Nerdanel gasped and looked at her eldest son proudly. She grabbed his arm and hugged him. "I had no idea! How kind of you!"

Nelyo shrugged his mother away. "Finno begged me."

The elf in question scoffed and shook his head. "Lies."

Pityo and Telvo finally tired out, and Nerdanel stood to herd them indoors. She turned to her sons, nephew, and Eve. But Eve suddenly gasped stood up. "Nerdanel, I had hoped to show Finno a painting I did. Is there time?"

The woman nodded. "Of course."

Káno and Nelyo seemed slightly put out that she hadn't offered to show them the painting. But Finno merely winked at them and followed Eve behind Nerdanel. When they went indoors, Eve showed Finno to her bedroom and insisted he stand outside the door while she made sure the room was clean.

"I do not care," he laughed from outside the room.

Her voice came through muffled. "Well I do!"

Finally Eve opened the door and Finno went inside to join her. A large canvas, four feet across and two feet tall, sat upon a tall easel in the corner of the room. With the window and a dozen candles providing light, he gasped at the painting. Finno moved forward and looked more closely at it.

The painting depicted Alqualondë looking out from the palace balcony at night. The paint that Eve had used for the pearl domes reflected light just like the real things, and the waves at the beach seemed realistic and yet… somehow not. It was like Eve had been painting the light itself as opposed to the shapes.

"Do you like it?" she asked hesitantly.

He moved closer to it again, and thus closer to her, for she stood to the right of the painting as he looked at it. Finno stood but a foot from it now, and made no answer. But as Eve began to sputter explanations for fear that he disliked it, he shook his head and turned to her.

"It is magnificent," he assured her immediately. "I have never seen its like, for it is so different from the prevailing styles of our people."

Eve grinned and went to stand beside him. He turned to her and again they locked eyes, and again Eve at least could not look away, and Finno certainly didn't want to. Finally he spoke quietly.

"Elmendë truly is a good name for you," he smiled down at her.

She chuckled and stood up tall to kiss him. They stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart when a knock sounded on the door. She rolled her eyes with a tiny smile and called for whoever it was to enter. Nerdanel appeared at the door.

"Just wanted to let you all know that Nelyo and Káno are ready to leave if you are, Finno," she said quickly, a knowing smile on her face. "Unless you wish to stay a bit longer, of course."

Eve laughed and pushed Finno forward. "Go. I'll come find you tomorrow."

As he walked out he pointed to her. "Promise?"

"Pinky promise!" she joked, knowing full well he would have no idea what that meant. "After all, I suppose I'll have to explain that to you too."

Finno laughed and shook his head, following Nerdanel out into the house and leaving Eve by herself. When her door closed behind them she let out a squeal and jumped excitedly into her bed. He had liked her painting! With that, she undressed and bathed, washing her hair with flowery soap and then heading to bed.

For several days she hung around with Finno and Turvo, helping in small ways with the preparations for the engagement. The day of, she and Finno went to pick up the cake from the bakery. Eve had insisted on helping design it three days prior when they had first gone. Blue, black, and silver were the predominant colors along with yellow-golden flowers. It stood two layers and had white icing as the primary color.

After they delivered the cake back to Nolofinwë's where the ceremony was to take place, Eve hurried home to change into a nice gold and pink dress. She pulled on her sandals and Nerdanel helped her with her hair. Fëanáro was still nowhere to be seen. It had been four days since she last caught sight of him. Nelyo and Káno stopped by an hour prior to the ceremony and together all three of them made their way to Nolofinwë's. Eve could feel Nelyo and Káno both tensing as they approached the house of their half uncle.

"Ready?" Eve smiled with a nod as they paused at the front of the walkway up.

Nelyo rolled his eyes and pushed her forward. "Lead the way."

She scoffed and went up the pathway to the front door. In a small bag was the gift she had put together for Elenwë and Turvo; she had painted a small piece based on Elenwë's and Turvo's favorite flowers, and drawings of the rings either person had gotten for the other. Nelyo and Káno had brought a bottle of wine. She knocked and Finno answered immediately.

"Hello!" He smiled, beaming from ear to ear. "Everyone is in the back. Come on."

They went inside, leaving their gifts on the dining room table, and followed Finno through to the back of the house. They exited through an open door and out into the massive patio and green space that was Anairë and Nolofinwë's house.

A half dozen or so Vanyar stood interspersed among the Noldor, and Lady Eärwen alone of the Falmari stood there as well. Finno immediately led Eve, Nelyo, and Káno to where the cousins all stood chatting. Findaráto and his brother Aiko and Ango chatted with Turvo, Elenwë, Eldalótë, and Amarië. Iríssë and Artanis sat nearby drawing with pencils.

"And there they are," Findo grinned.

Nelyo and Káno both laughed at his eagerness, stepping between Findo and Finno, as far from Aiko and Ango as they could get. Eve stood to Finno's other side, sandwiching herself in next to Elenwë.

"Are you two excited then," Eve asked eagerly.

Elenwë laughed at her. "Of course."

"You look amazing, by the way," Eve replied instantly, taking in Elenwë's white, pink, and green dress. The base was white, with a decoration of vines and flowers all over it. "Seriously you look so good."

The Vanya chuckled and shook her head. "Thank you."

Suddenly everything quieted as Nolofinwë and Elenwë's father called for silence. Elenwë and Turvo retrieved small bags from their respective fathers as the entire group joined in a semi circle on the patio before them.

"We gather here to witness the betrothal of Elenwë and Turukáno," Nolofinwë began. "We are greatly pleased to see you all here."

Eve noted that his gaze lingered a bit longer on the two sons of Fëanáro, though she couldn't tell if it was out of appreciation or disappointment. Káno dipped his head slightly in reply but Nelyo met his gaze, head high and unwavering. Nolofinwë continued then.

"Turukáno. Do you pledge to enter unto the one year period of betrothal with Lady Elenwë?" Nolofinwe looked at her warmly.

"I do," replied his on with a soft smile, looking only at his beloved.

Nolofinwe nodded. "And Lady Elenwë, do you pledge to enter unto the one year period of betrothal with Lord Turukáno?"

She smiled back her beloved. "I do."

Eve paused and watched curiously. As Nolofinwe told them to exchange rings, she saw them each open the tiny satchel bag and pull out gorgeous works of craftsmanship. The one Turvo placed on Elenwë's finger had been shaped of reddish gold, with a gem of deep blue attached by small, vine like supports so that it seemed like a flower upon a plant. Turvo's was simpler, but no less beautiful. Crafted of light gold, nearly silver, and smooth with a diamond upon the top, it echoed the simplicity he always seemed to exude.

As they kissed, and everyone clapped, Eve found herself grinning like crazy. And yet inside, she felt unsure, for she wished this had been for Sophia and Christopher back in her old life. But quickly she reminded herself that this was no less beautiful. As the clapping died down, she felt Finno take her hand and a new, small smile crept onto her face. Together they went to congratulate the betrothed.

Finno grabbed his brother in a massive hug, and Eve swore she saw tears in both their eyes. She missed what was said between them, but the look in their eyes as they looked at each other said it all. Finno had never been prouder of his brother. Eve embraced Elenwë and congratulated her as Nelyo and Káno shook Turvo's hand.

"I'm sorry for you, Elenwë," Nelyo joked when he came to her. "Sorry you got stuck with him."

But she would hear none of it and grabbed him in a hug, though he had to slightly bend down to embrace her. Eve heard her thank him for the ring, to which he paused and blushed in surprise.

When they broke apart he chuckled. "You were not supposed to know that."

But she rolled her eyes. "I know everything that goes on in the House of Finwë, Nelyo."

The party continued until the evening. Nelyo suggested, once the majority of the older generation had departed or gone to rest, that the cousins head to the gardens of the palace. They all agreed, and everyone, minus the two young daughters, headed towards the Great Square. Telperion glowed and the constellations shone high above them. There would be no rain tonight.

Káno had brought his harp, and as they lounged in the palace courtyard and gardens, he began to play. Findo took out his own and joined his cousin, to the pleasure of the others. Eldalótë and Angaráto disappeared an hour or so later, but Ango remained and lay on the grass staring up at the stars. Eve sat against a large, decorative rock formation with Nelyo to her right and Finno to her left. Elenwë and Turvo sat nearby and across from them, to the other side of the harpists.

"Comfortable," Nelyo asked Eve quietly a few hours later as she leaned against Finno slightly. He could tell she was growing tired.

With a quiet chuckle she nodded, not removing herself from Finno's shoulder. Both her adopted brother and the elf she now courted looked at her and she laughed. "Yes. Don't move me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Finno replied in a whisper.

They stayed there the entire night, listening to the ever changing melodies of Findaráto and Kánafinwë. Eve did end up drifting to sleep for a bit, but awoke before Laurelin's waxing. When at last they got up to leave the palace gardens, she decided to head back with Káno and Nelyo to their house for a bit.

As she and Kano began walking towards his house, chatting merrily, Nelyo stayed behind. Finno had left already, walking beside Aiko and Findo. But the redhead waited for Turvo.

He stood with Turvo and Elenwë, watching Eve walk one direction and Finno the other, and smiled. But Turvo turned to him.

"Do you think it will last," he asked him without turning to face the redhead.

Nelyo smirked. "Absolutely."

Elenwë agreed immediately, smiling after Eve's disappearing form. "Finno is much more caring than you both give him credit for. I am not surprised at how they are already falling for each other."

"Agreed. They both deserve it," Nelyo nodded. Then he turned to the newly betrothed. "I better catch up with Eve and my brother. Congratulations, again."

Turvo nodded his thanks. "I think there are to be a lot of congratulations for the House of Finwë in the years to come. Eldalótë and Angaráto are next, and Findo and Amarië, but maybe…"

"Maybe Eve and Finno," Elenwë finished.


	34. Epilogue

_A/N: Final piece of this one for you. Thank you so much to the following users: **ColdOnePaul, Sakura dreamer 13, James1996, daughterofthechief, thrndlwood, Tibblets, Canucklehead Cowgirl, Unicadia, DarkAngleLida, ave369, and Thatonesuperwholockedgirl.** Your reviews and support mean the world to me. A couple minutes after this goes up, I will post the beginning of A Different Kind of Purgatory._

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Part of a Soul**

* * *

 _Tink._

 _Tink._

 _Tink._

 _Tink._

 _Tink._

Fëanáro hunched over three, four inch jewels on his desk. Three dozen candles and a raging fire nearby lit the dark room. A forge, whose embers slumbered from lack of use, still provided strong heat. Fëanáro's face was littered with beads of sweat, but whether this came from concentration or the overabundance of heat, he couldn't tell. Not that he bothered thinking about it.

All his thought was bent upon the jewels before him. He tapped away with his tools. The silima he'd managed to forge had begun to cool, and could not now be mended much. And yet they still didn't seem quite complete.

 _Tink._

 _Tink._

 _Tink._

His face, flushed, was drawn in frustration and concentration. He paused in his movements, stared at his tool, and then hurled it furiously across the forge. Fëanáro pushed away the dark strands of hair that now lay plastered against his face.

He picked up one of the jewels. It felt cool in his palm. A tiny bit of light remained enclosed in each of these, but it barely matted. Closing his eyes, Fëanáro gripped it tightly and bent all his thought upon it. He could feel its make-up, could see the brilliance of the composition. He opened his eyes and grabbed the other two in his other hand. With bowed head, he tried to calm down by remembering what he could of his mother's face.

 _Dark silver hair…cool silver eyes…pale skin of porcelain...lips the color of peonies…_

Suddenly he felt warmth in his hands. He opened his eyes in shock. As he did so, he found himself short of breath. A steady pain surged through him, beginning in his chest but spreading to his arms and hands where the jewels still sat. He gripped them even tighter. He shouted as another, sharper pain tore through his body and he clamped his eyes shut.

When he opened them, what he found made me nearly cry. He looked down at the jewels in his hands. The tiny smouldering glow that had been encased in each now shone unadulterated. He stared at them in wonder and let them fall from his hands back onto the table while he stood away by a foot. He gave a short laugh and then grinned.

Fëanáro had done it. He had finally done it. As he looked at the shining jewels sitting on the desk, on top of blueprints and amongst metal tools and pencils and charcoal, be couldn't speak.

He had only felt a rush like that once in his life, but back then it had not been painful. When he had first lain with Nerdanel, and their fëar had embraced and entered into each other… only then had he felt that way. This time… this time there had been no replacement for what had left him. No. The silmarils…

 _Silmarils._

It sounded so right as it entered his brilliant mind. Another smile crept onto his face. He knew then, he knew he would never be able to create their equal. The Silmarils could not be made anew. Three they were now, and three they would always be. From then until the end of the world, which Fëanáro doubted would ever come.

He looked over to the right where his seven Palantíri sat on display. At one point he would've called those his greatest masterpieces… but now he had matched himself yet again. He grinned. Oh how he loved the competition with his own genius. And now he had reached his greatest potential yet.

All it had cost was a part of his soul.


End file.
